A Kiss Under The Mistletoe
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Tris Prior desperately needs this job to help her family. In the process she falls for someone...literally.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-Well here is the third Christmas story. Big thanks to Bekki for beta reading this for me and I hope you all enjoy this.)**_

* * *

Tobias Eaton was about to finish a long day at his law office, he was in the process of wrapping up a huge case which had taken him the last four months to complete plus the end of the year was winding down. He felt like he had defended his client to the best of his ability and would hope the jury would see the truth as well. He needed these papers to be sent out immediately, so he opened his office door and was going to have his secretary send them for him.

"Tris," Tobias said as he saw her turn her head. There she was sitting at her desk with a poinsettia plant on the edge, it was almost Christmas.

"Yes, Mr. Eaton,?" Tris said softly.

"I need these sent over to the courthouse immediately," Tobias said as he put the papers out for her to take from him.

"I will, Mr. Eaton," Tris said as she put a hand out to get the papers. As she had them, their fingers brushed one another, sending a surge of energy through her, making her gasp just a little.

For Tobias, he too felt the excitement course through him. Since he had hired her almost a year ago he had thought often of his somewhat nerdy secretary. She always wore sensible outfits to work, never showing off anything, frustrating him to a degree like he had never known. Her hair was always done up in a bun, he wanted her to wear it down more often. He wanted to run his hands through it. And those lips of hers, lips that she did paint red at times. He had been drawn to her like a moth to the flame since he had first met her. So much so that the first day he had been so affected by her, he had wanted to rip up that long skirt of hers and throw her on his desk and...

Tobias looked at those lips, then up into those warm, gorgeous eyes of hers, eyes that were looking at him with a question in them, he then realized he had not let go of the papers."Sorry about that, but please send these over before you leave." he let go of the papers and headed back to his office, but turned back once more, "And you can call me Tobias when we're not in meetings and such."

Tris smiled softly and let out a breath as he closed his office door. The man had affected her since the day she had come in for an interview, she often would catch herself becoming lost in his eyes as he would talk and she would take notes for him, hoping that she would not forget to write down anything. And just now, feeling the touch of his skin was almost...magical.

She knew this was forbidden to be attracted to her boss, knew that it would only end badly if either acted on it. If she was being truthful, she knew it was more than just being attrcted to him, she was in love with Tobias Eaton. She had tried to be as less attractable as possible, she had not felt anything for anyone in a long time, until she had met Tobias. This job was important to her as she was supporting her older father and his gambling debts he had occurred when he had been an alcoholic. She knew those debts were not hers, but she loved her father dearly and would help in any way she could.

She left her desk and sent the papers over to the courthouse immediately. She looked around and smelled the papers, they even smelled like Tobias. She knew it was foolish to be so attracted to someone who was way out of her league. She shook her head as she headed back to her desk, it was almost five and she would be leaving and going home soon.

A little while later she was just about to grab her purse when Tobias' office opened and he said,"Tris, do you have plans tomorrow night?"

Tris felt her heart literally stop, was he...was he asking her out? "Uh, no." was all she could get out.

"Great, I've been invited to an art gallery showing tomorrow night, that a colleague is having, and I would like you to be there with me," Tobias said.

Tris didn't say anything, was it a date? Or just something else? Why did he ask her to go?

"Tris?" Tobias' voice called out, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"I..." Tris stammered.

You can do this, she told herself. He was just her boss.

Lies! her mind whispered. All lies. Not even ones she could convince herself about. Tobias was more than just her boss. He was the first man in years who had been able to knock down her stone walls she had put around herself. One smile from him and her knees grew weak. One glance from his startling blue eyes and her long dormant hormones began a rumba!

But she had spent the last few years rebuilding her family's lives. And she knew she couldn't afford to let her attraction for this man destroy all that hard work.

"Tris, are you alright?" Tobias asked, causing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm alright and yes I will attend with you," Tris answered. "Where is the showing and what time do I need to be there?"

"I'll pick you up say... at seven?" Tobias asked.

"No!" Tris answered suddenly causing Tobias to give her a look. "What I mean is I can meet you wherever it is."

"Tris, I'm having a limo drive me there, just let me pick you up and we can go together," Tobias said, wondering why her sudden outburst a few seconds ago.

Tris thought quickly of how to get out of this,"Alright, but I have moved since I started here and my address is 319 Gambit Lane." Giving the address of a friend and her boyfriend, she would call Christina once she was on her way home.

"Got it, and make sure you update your information with personnel," Tobias said.

"What should I wear?" Tris asked.

Tobias let his mind go to another place, thinking she should wear...nothing! But he didn't want other men to see her like that. But wait, did she even have someone already in her life? Maybe after she relaxed with him at the gallery he could find out.

"A cocktail dress would be appropriate," Tobias answered, hoping she had one dress that would show off what he knew were killer legs under those slacks and long skirts of hers. "Something with some color as well."

"Alright, I'll be ready then," Tris answered, swallowing.

"Excellent, have a good rest of the evening," Tobias said as he smiled and returned to his office. Once inside he gave a fist pump to himself, thinking he finally had found a way to ask her out on a date, not that it was a date, date. He hoped this would be a step in the right direction and that she would eventually agree to a real date with him, one where he could woo her properly. He was in love with her and wanted to take a chance on her.

"Careful, Tobias, let's not get too head of ourselves," he said to himself, as he called a limo company and made sure to have the transportation arranged, along with some chilled champagne and fresh fruit for them on the way.

*********PAGEBREAK*******

Five minutes later Tris was running towards the bus to catch, as she settled onto her seat she took out her phone and called her friend immediately,"Christina, I need a huge favor." She then proceeded to tell her all of what had happened, and how she needed to stay at her and Will's place till Tobias picked her up, Christina agreed.

The next evening, Tris was a body of nerves, she had almost called Tobias and told him she was sick, a friend was sick, her neighbor's dog was sick, anything to get out of this, but here she was in a red cocktail dress with red high heels and her hair down in loose curls. Her makeup was flawless, Christina had insisted she wear red lipstick. She was pacing back and forth in Christina's bedroom.

"If you keep doing that, we're going to need new floors," Christina said.

"I can't do this," Tris said.

"Nonsense, he asked you to go with him, so have fun tonight," Christina said, "and I mean a lot of fun."

"It's not like that," Tris insisted.

"Not until he sees you like that," Christina said with a laugh, "when he sees you in that dress, he's not going to stop until that dress is on his bedroom floor."

Tris rolled her eyes at her friend and took a few deep breaths. She could do this, it was an art gallery, perfectly innocent.

The hell you say, she thought!

Ten minutes later there was the sound of the doorbell, Will went to go answer it with a wink at Tris,"Can I help you?" Will asked Tobias who was standing there.

"I'm Tobias Eaton, I'm here for Tris," Tobias answered as he eyed the man. Was this someone in Tri's life?

"Aw, well come in, the name is Will," he said as he allowed Tobias to enter.

"You live here?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, me and my girlfriend," Will answered.

His answer deflated Tobias. So he was Tris' boyfriend, he wouldn't infringe on another man's lady. He would have to keep this strictly business with Tris. Until she walked into the living room before him...

Business my arse!

She was...gorgeous, stunning, sexy.

"Tris, you look….", Tobias stammered.

"Beautiful," Will whispered from behind him and gave him a small shove.

"Very much so," Tobias agreed, he was standing only a few feet from her now.

"Thank you," Tris said.

"I've been telling her that for an hour now," Christina said as she walked into the room to stand beside Tris,"I'm Christina, a friend of Tris'. I've been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time." Tris quickly nudged her with her elbow.

"It's nice to meet you, Christina," Tobias said as Christina walked over to Will who put his arm around her.

Tobias has to ask. "So you three all live here?"

"Yes, yes we do," Christina said as she winked at Tris.

"Shall we go?" Tris asked as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Tobias opened it and they headed for his limo.

"Don't forget protection lass!" Will yelled out from the doorway, as Christina then elbowed him in his gut.

The limo driver opened the door for Tris who settled in the back, Tobias then slid down next to her, and the door was closed behind him. This was it. It was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry about Will, he can be childish at times," Tris said.

"I bet more than at times," Tobias said as he patted her knee with his hand without even thinking. When she didn't remove his hand, he left it there.

"I'm glad you agreed to come to this with me," Tobias said.

"I'm sure you would have found suitable company if I hadn't though," Tris said.

"But there is only one Tris Prior," Tobias said, causing Tris' cheeks to burn. "I want to thank you for coming with me tonight, sorry that it was so last minute."

"That's fine," Tris said, as her fingers gripped the end of her dress.

"I hope that this didn't interfere with any evening plans of yours," Tobias said as he raised his eyebrows at her. He was trying to be subtle about asking her if there was anyone in her life, any lover that is.

"No, I have no plans in the evenings, except watching Outlander on my couch," Tris answered.

"Your couch? So you sleep on the couch?" Tobias asked.

Tris winced as she realized her mistake, she did watch Outlander on her couch, but it was in her apartment she shared with her father, who at the time was in a rehab clinic, getting cleaned up from his addiction to alcohol. "They tend to spend a lot of time in the bedroom," Tris closed her eyes and wanted to just wave her arms and vanish.

Tobias smiled at her words,"Not that I blame them, nothing wrong with spending time in the bedroom with a beautiful woman."

Tris looked over at him, and saw the way he was looking at her, wait was he...flirting with her? She smiled softly, then shifted her gaze but could feel his eyes on her as the limo drove for another ten minutes before finally arriving at their destination.

Tobias helped Tris out of the limo and put his arm out for her to slip hers into as they entered the gallery. Many a head turned to look at the beautiful couple, even though they were not a real couple.

"Just smile, and they'll think you own the place," Tobias whispered into her ear, he could tell she was nervous about being here. Tris did and together they made their way around the room, chatting with numerous colleagues of Tobias, many not realizing that she was his secretary. Tris looked around the room, which was decorated with Christmas trees and poinsettias all over. As they walked around the gallery, both admiring the breathtaking artwork, they came across one piece named the lovers, it was a couple in an embrace the male's lips only inches from his lover.

An hour passed, then two and they continued to work the room. Tris had basically charmed all his colleagues, she was elegant and poised, not appearing nervous in the slightest. She might have thought she was out of her element but she was a natural, she had that special something that drew people to her, not just her beauty but her inner soul.

"And where have you been hiding this treasure," Zeke Pedrad asked as he came up to them.

"I've known Tris for a little while now," Tobias coyly answered. Zeke had been to his office many times, as they were thicker than thieves at times.

"You always did have all the luck," Zeke said as he bowed and took Tris' hand and kissed it,"Zeke Pedrad, my lady."

Tris smiled at the other man,"It's nice meeting you, but if you two will excuse me I'm going to go grab a glass of champagne." She turned and walked away as she headed towards a small bar that had been set up.

Zeke watched Tobias, watch Tris walking away from them, he let out a low whistle,"You've got it bad, which I get."

Tobias didn't turn his gaze from Tris' form at he bar, he watched as she chatted with the bartender who was pouring her a glass of champagne. There was a vibrancy to her that she had not allowed to be shown before, it held his gaze whenever he thought about dragging it away. How would it feel to hold all the vibrancy in his arm? Her kisses would be filled with passion, he just knew it, and in his bed...Tobias held back a groan as he knew he couldn't get too carried away.

"Yep, you've got it really bad for her," Zeke commented, this time getting Tobias' attention fully. "Why have you been hiding her?"

"I haven't been hiding her," Tobias said with a smile, if Zeke only knew that every time he came to Tobias' office, he passed by Tris.

"Better be on your toes then, as there is Eric Coulter with her," Zeke's warning caused Tobias to look quickly at Tris, he saw her start to move pass Eric, only to have Eric put his hands on her to stop her. How dare the bastard lay one finger on her!

Tobias wasted no time, and quickly made his way over to Tris,"Tris, would you like some more champagne?" Tobias asked as he put his arm around her waist to pull her to his side.

Before Tris could say anything, Eric spoke up,"Eaton, I should have known."

"Coulter," Tobias said with a bite to his sound.

"I was just offering to get Tris here a drink," Eric said.

"I'm afraid we were just leaving, enjoy your evening," Tobias said as he started walking towards the exit of the gallery.

"Mr. Eaton, I'm so sorry about-" Tris' words were cut off.

"Let's get in the limo," Tobias said as his driver pulled up and once they were seated, the driver started heading towards where he picked Tris up.

"Eric is a real jerk. I'm sorry he bothered you," Tobias said.

"I hope I haven't caused a problem," Tris said.

"There was always bad blood between the two of us, trust me if I never have to deal with him again, I'll never regret it," Tobias said, rubbing her forearms, hoping she would open up to him some more.

Instead she said nothing on the way back home, once they arrived back at Christina and Will's he walked her up to the door. When Tobias stopped at the door, he happened to look up and saw something that wasn't there before when he had arrived to pick Tris up.

Mistletoe!

He looked down into her eyes, her big expressive eyes, usually so light and sultry were darker now, like the underside of a thunderhead. She looked at him with lips that trembled, and he wanted to still them with his. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Her eyes, her face, her lips, her soul cried out to him and this time he answered what his heart and his own soul had been screaming for him to do for months. He put his right hand on the side of her face and lowered his head, lightly brushing his lips against her, it seemed so natural. So he did so again, once, twice more. Then her lips parted, and he closed his mouth over hers, letting his tongue slide inside her mouth.

Fire burst in his belly, hot and sweet, like the taste of her. He kissed her deeper, pulling her closer to him, and felt his blood rush and pound through his veins. He felt her hands raise and clutch at his arms. For a moment, he feared she might push him aside, and he vowed he would let her go if she did. Her lips were hesitant against his, as if she was unsure of what to do. He was her boss, she was his employee, yet the thought of tearing his lips from hers left him feeling bleak and empty.

Then she was kissing him back, robbing him of breath, stealing whatever good sense he had left that told him to stop this. She moved against him and the fire in his belly slid lower. An ache, hard and urgent, settled in his loins. Gods, but she felt so right being in his arms, like she's been shaped from the finiest silk specifically to fit against him, soft where he was hard, woman where he was man.

Tris' mind was in complete shock, Tobias Eaton, her boss, was kissing her! The man she had dreamed about many a night, the man she had masturbated to many times, was kissing her! She had never felt anything quite so right in all her life. She moaned when his lips left hers, and caressed the bare flesh of her neck. The throbbing heat that seem centered in the valley of her tightly closed legs raced upward, scorching her nipples into a hardened response.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, overwhelmed by the intensity of the desire surging through her. She tensed, her fingers digging deeper, when his mouth opened on her neck and started sucking on her neck. He continued to do so, her head was thrown back, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations he was causing her. His lips moved back to hers once more, and he was groaning, and so was she, and she reveled in it.

When he finally pulled away his soft lips from hers, he simply stroked her cheek with his fingers, as if to say he knew this thing was bigger than both of them.

"I apologize, but I couldn't resist." Tobias was saying as raised his head to show her why. Tris looked up and saw the sprig of mistletoe, obviously left there by Christina.

Tobias was a little worried as Tris was silent. She had been receptive to his kiss, their kiss.

 _Their first kiss, one of many he hoped._

"Tris, if any of this is uncomfortable for you, tell me now," Tobias said.

Tris took a deep breath and released it, taking a chance she told him,"I've wanted you to kiss me for quite some time now." she admitted to him.

Tobias let out a soft laugh, and bit his lower lip as he smiled at her. He then slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her again. As he gently explored the contours of her lips, his mouth so firm on hers.

Tris found her hands were on his shoulders, her hands sliding from his shoulders to his head, her fingers threading through the crisp softness of his hair as her mouth opened under his like a flower in the sun, and the gentle touch of his tongue to hers sent her body spinning into a deep whirlpool of sudden intense feelings. When she moved her body closer to his, wanting more contact with him, she felt him put a stop to it. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

"We have all the time in the world," Tobias said. He had wanted to tell his driver to drive them to his home, but he knew he had to control himself. The woman of his dreams was in his arms, was receptive to his embrace, his kisses. He was not going to blow this chance with her.

"I don't want this to be taken lightly or have you regret our kiss," Tobias said.

"I don't regret. I've thought about-" she stopped talking and blushed after seeing the smile grow on his face.

"It's been the same for me," Tobias said. "I want you to think about all this tonight and I would like to take you out sometime if you agree. But regardless of what you decide, your job is safe, I promise."

Tris nodded. She already knew what her answer was going to be. But best to let him also think this over.

"Now, I will bid you good night and I'll see you in the office Monday morning," Tobias said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly with his lips. He wanted to kiss her again but didn't want to pressure her. So with that he turned and headed to where his limo was waiting, as he was about to get in, he turned back and smiled before giving her a soft wave. She waved back and walked into the house.

"Did you have a good time sir?" his driver asked.

Tobias couldn't help the smile that lit his face. "Indeed I did."

He had enjoyed having Tris on his arm this night and in his arms. He hoped there would be more nights like this one in their future. The decision was up to her if they would.

 **(A/N-Okay, so I decided to go back to where they originally met, to show how their relationship developed and so forth. So the next chapter will take place a year prior to this.)**

 ***Almost one year ago***

Tris Prior was in a hurry, her interview with Tobias Eaton was in ten minutes and if not for the awful traffic this morning, she would not be in such a rush to make it. She was set to interview with Tobias Eaton at his law firm to be his secretary. She needed this job desperately to help her family. She had just arrived at her noon appointment and looked down at her appearance one last time when she noticed that she had a button undone, she continued walking as she tried to fasten it. She almost had it done when she tripped, and would have fallen if not for the arms that gathered around her...hips. She was practically in the man's arms as she tried to compose herself as best she could.

Strong arms were around her, big hands were holding her hips as she looked up,"I'm so sorry, thank you so-" she broke off as she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They held her spellbound for a few seconds, as she then saw his eyes move...to her now bra clad breasts. When she had fallen, her blouse had flown open and her chest was now being offered to his appreciative gaze.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, he had evidently composed himself and removed his gaze from her chest back to her face.

"Yes...thank you," Tris said as he helped her stand back up. She quickly fixed her blouse, but in the process of doing so she felt his gaze on her the whole time. She had a feeling of regret of not being in his arms any longer than she was.

"I would have fallen on my face if not for you," Tris said.

"Ah, well maybe it's all about timing then," the man said with a small smile on his handsome face.

"Maybe it is," Tris said.

"I've never met before had a woman fall for me quite so quickly. Usually I count on an introduction and a little flirtation before," he said,

She glanced up into his eyes again. Deep. Absorbing. Blue as the heavens. He was pure charm. And she had the distinct feeling he knew it.

Tris was about to reply to him, when she realized she was going to be late for her interview,"I must go," she said quickly as she darted around the man and headed towards the elevators. She quickly got on them and pushed the button for the floor.

As the doors were closing, she heard the handsome stranger call out,"Wait!" but it was too late, the doors were shutting on his face. Tris inwardly groaned, wanting to reopen the doors but she also knew she had too much riding on this job for her to pursue anything right now.

This job was her future, and her family rebuilding what was left of their lives. Her father, after her mother's death had fallen into a despair, his only outlet had been between drinking and gambling. Neither were good, but together there had been enormous ramifications. Ones she was literally paying for. Andrew Prior had ran up huge gambling debts, resulting in their home having to be put up as collateral. And even if they sold it today, it still wouldn't be near enough to pay back the loan shark her dad was in debt to.

David Jacobs.

Just the thought of that man gave her the shivers. The way he looked at her, why he was old enough to be her father. He had made several references that if she was nice to him, he would be nice to her and her father. But as much as she dearly loved her father, she couldn't do it. She had her father in a small rehab place, getting cleaned up. She had sold many of her things, only keeping the bare essentials to live on. Often she would do without and skip a meal here or there to help pay between the care her father received and the loan shark. But in paying the money back, meant she would have to see David.

"Now, Tris, you could really help pay this back quicker, if say you went with me on a holiday," David had just told her the week before. She had politely refused, but in doing so she could tell she had irritated him.

"You know, many a woman would jump at the opportunity that I am giving you," he had said as he had walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, letting his thumbs graze over her. She had almost puked at the initial impact of his touch on her, it made her skin crawl to have him do this to her.

"I'm sure many would, but I am not one of them," Tris had said as she had left his office, hearing his laughter from behind her in doing so.

How long could she fend him off, before he called in her father's debts? Tris felt sick at the thought of loosing everything. But how much more of this could she do? If this job fell through, her family was done for. She shook the image of the handsome stranger from her mind and focused on her appointment.

As she exited the elevator, she was shown to Tobias Eaton's office and was told to wait, that he would be here shortly for the interview. She smoothed her long skirt and looked around his office, he was obviously a man who liked his life nice and neat. She let out a breath and closed her eyes as she heard the door open behind her, she stood and held out her hand to see...the man who had saved her from falling on the floor.

"You?" Tris asked, clearly in shock over it being him.

"And it's you," Tobias Eaton said as he too was stunned to see the woman he had helped earlier. The same he had been thinking of for the last little while. Wondering who she was, why she was in his building? Was she seeking legal advice? Now to find out she was applying to be his secretary, it was almost too perfect.

"Forgive me, Tobias Eaton, at your service," Tobias said as he advanced toward her and held out his hand for her.

Tris took the hand he offered, and as soon as his fingers touched hers, she knew she'd made a mistake in touching him. The physical contact alone made her aware of him in a very unique way. She quickly went to pull her hand from his, only to feel his hand almost clamp down on hers. He clearly didn't want to let go of her. And she wasn't sure what to think. A part of her wanted him to keep his hands on hers, while the other was screaming at her to run from this man who was unsettling to her being.

The polite thing was to proceed with the interview and try to keep this as professional as she could. This job would determine everything for her. She once again tried to remove her hand, and she felt his grip ease on hers letting her go.

"Thank you for this chance, Mr. Eaton," Tris stammered out.

"Please, call me Tobias," he said,"Will you have a seat?" he motioned to the chair.

Tris nodded and took her seat, she watched as he went to his seat behind his desk.

"Here is my list of qualifications, including my schooling and previous jobs and references," Tris said as she handed him her papers. Tobias took them and started to read over them, everything she had listed qualified her for this opening.

"As I'm sure you're aware as my secretary, I'll be needing you to perform secretarial tasks that are specific to this law firm. Which will include, writing legal documents, such as summonses, motions, subpoenas, etc., conducting research and reading legal articles, and more, as well as standard secretarial duties, that might include answering phones and email, filing, creating and maintaining schedules for lawyers, ordering supplies, copying, faxing and maintaining the office," Tobias explained.

"I understand, and am more than willing to do so," Tris said.

"This job at time may require you to stay at the office long hours, and also to be ready at a moment's notice when I need you," Tobias explained.

Inward, Tris was thinking of how she was going to handle this obvious attraction she had for him. Was she going to be able to keep it at bay if she worked for him? Or was it better to change her mind and not take this job, knowing how desperately she needed it? In the end, she decided to go forth with this opportunity. "I'll be more than ready to assist you whenever you need me, if you give me this chance to prove it to you."

"There might also be times when we will have to travel to other cities, is that going to be alright with your family?" Tobias asked as he looked from her resume to her left hand, her third finger to be exact. He couldn't help the feeling of relief he felt upon seeing it bare, but he also reasoned, just because if was bare didn't mean she was available.

Damnit Tobias, pull it together, he told himself.

"Yes, that will be fine as well," Tris said, knowing her family consisted of just her and her father.

"One last question," Tobias said. "Why do you want this job?"

Tris inward was screaming, because if I don't my father will probably become an alcoholic again. Because they would loose their home. Because then she might be forced to do as David Jacobs wanted her to do. All those answers were depressing in their thoughts alone. She took a deep breath before she answered,"I want this job as a way to make a living. My heart is invested into this job, it lead me here."

For several seconds, Tobias was stilled into just looking into her eyes as she spoke. He could tell that this job was extremely important to her and he felt this pull to help her.

"Is something wrong?" Tris asked, as Tobias had to blink several times to snap out of it.

"I've got all the information I need, thank you very much Tris," Tobias said as he stood and started walking towards the door. Tris quickly followed him, looking quite downfallen.

"You start tomorrow at eight a.m.," Tobias said as he saw her face light up at his words to her.

"You mean it?" Tris asked, not believing she had heard right.

"Very serious. Now it's a probation period for 90 days, then you'll be re-evaluated." Tobias said with a smile forming on his face.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Eaton!" Tris said as the next thing Tobias knew, she was hugging him. Her hair was in his face, he couldn't help but to take a small sniff of it. Her arms were around him, her chest pressing into his.

"Oh!" Tris said as she quickly pulled back,"I apologize for that. I won't let you down though."

"I'm counting on it," Tobias said as he opened the door for her, she smiled as she started to walk out. He watched as she walked to the elevators and got on. He closed the door and walked over to his office window over looking the city.

"What are you doing Tobias?" he asked outwardly.

The holidays had a way of irony at times. As he had been heading to his office this very November morn, he had received a call from his dear mother, Evelyn. She has asked him what he wanted for Christmas, trying to get some ideas. He wondered how she would respond if he said what he wanted had just walked out of his office?


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow, fav this.)**

A month passed for Tris being the new secretary for Tobias Eaton, it had been a month where she had learned a lot about her job. One of the most important things she had learned was that she had the hots for her boss. Every time she caught sight of him, something connected inside her stomach, making her joints ache and her breasts tighten. Also making her pubic area yearn for him.

She had also half convinced herself that he had intentionally looked at her. He had perfect teeth, sculpted lips, high cheekbones, and he hadn't just smiled at her, he had beamed at her. But surely, it was just her imagination working over drive. Because men like this did not beam at her.

Right now she was going through his mail for him, when she came across a request from an event for charity that requested that Tobias be one in their calendar of most wanted bachelors in the city. Tris got up from her desk and went to his office, knocking as she slowly walked in. He looked up from his desk and waved her on.

"Come in, Tris," Tobias said as he gave her his full attention. Damn, he even had taken off some reading glasses he had, and had them between his teeth barely as he looked at her. What she wouldn't give to give those teeth of his something else to munch on.

Mainly...her!

"I have something, you might be interested in doing," Tris said as she handed him the invitation.

"I'm not sure I love the camera," Tobias said.

She had to drag her eyes away from the V of his tanned skin at the base of his neck, where he had loosened his shirt, his jacket was on the back of his chair. She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue before she said, "I think the camera will love you." Tris quickly averted her gaze as his looked up at her.

"Still, it is for a good cause," Tobias said as she looked back at him, he hadn't shaved this morning, so a slight stubble shadowed his well formed jaw and around his beautiful mouth. She wondered what it would feel like on her neck, under her lips. Between her thighs... She looked at his hands as he continued to read the letter, they were as lean and strong as the rest of him. Just then he looked up and smiled at her, and the pulse of desire that ripped through her was so strong that she nearly gasped from the intensity of it.

"I'm going to do it, get with them and set up the time and place for me," Tobias said as he handed her the papers back to her, his fingers brushed against hers sending desire shooting throughout her body again. She smiled and turned and walked out of his office.

As she shut the door behind her, she did gasp, as her body temperature went from overheated to overdrive.

"Oh crap," she said.

She wanted him, wanted him with an intensity that she had never experienced before.

Tobias, on the other hand was going through similar problems. Because he'd barely been able to keep his hands off her. His first instinct when he'd seen her walk into his office this morning had been to sweep her into his arms and plant an enormous kiss on those red lips of hers. Then he would plant her on his desk, standing between her spread thighs as they were around his hips, easing that skirt of hers up, up, up until he could touch her core. And that mouth of hers, he had almost lost it upon seeing that tip of her tongue come out of her mouth.

It was attraction, and it was also a primitive urge to grab this woman and mark her as his, because he wanted her to be his, as he wanted to be hers. She'd been wearing another long grey skirt and a blazer, and it had been pretty modest, conservative in cut. It was probably designed to minimize her femininity, but Tobias wasn't fooled by it. He'd looked closely enough to see the slender curve of her waist under her blazer, the wave of her hips under her skirt, the slight bounce of her breasts under her silky top.

And the graceful line of her neck, and the delicacy of her wrists, slim and throbbing with warmth under his palm when he had touched her. And her shoes. Her suit had been nondescript, but her shoes had been red, high heeled, and had made her legs go on forever.

He had caught a small glimpse of a lacy bra underneath. He pictured what it would look like on her. Black lace on that porcelain skin. Black satin hugging the curves of her buttocks. That black lace pushing up her sweet breasts, barely covering her nipples. His blood felt like it all rushed to his crotch and he was sporting a hard on of epic proportions. If he didn't stop thinking of Tris wearing fancy underwear, or worst yet modeling just for him, he was going to have difficulty standing up and going home today.

An hour later he was still plagued with thoughts of her in her underwear, laying on his desk waiting for him. But he also remembered he had a huge client coming later that he had to be ready for. He was partially focused while he met with the man who was suing his former employee for breach of contract.

Damn, this was going to be a battle for him, to keep his wits around her and act professional.

When all he could think about was Tris on his desk...nice Tobias, really nice.

A week later he was in a studio, one day after work, having his photo session for Angels for Animals, the fundraiser calendar he had agreed to do. They were raising money for local animal shelters, and Tobias being a huge dog lover felt like this was something he wanted to do.

"Mr. Eaton, I want you to give me your most heated look," the photographer said.

Tobias tried his best to not think of Tris too much, for fear of how his body would react to those thoughts. He thought he had it under control...

Until...she had walked in. His heart rate had sped up, partly with anxiety, but mostly with excitement. His blood pounded through his body and heated his limbs and he was trying his best to keep his erection from becoming too obvious. Standing here in his three piece suit, modeling for a photographer and he shifted his stance, indiscreetly adjusting the fit of his trousers.

"That's it, that's the look, keep that up," the photographer said.

Tobias didn't move or breathe as he watched Tris bend over to pick up a piece of paper. The fantasy he was having as he thought of how it would feel to have Tris' smooth, bare skin against his. How her breasts and hips would feel under his hands, the sounds she would make as he pleasured her. The weight of her legs twined around his as they lay together. A soft sigh in his ear, her mouth, soft as petals touching his skin. Her little hands stroking up his back, digging those nails into his back. He wanted her totally naked, but those red heels of her on. And the wet, tight heat inside her.

He couldn't stop the groan from escaping his mouth.

"Are you alright, Mr. Eaton?" the photographer asked.

Tobias had to swallow hard as he finally spoke, "I'm fine, I just need a drink of water."

The photographer nodded as Tobias walked over and took a bottle of water, Tris walked over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Tobias answered.

"How is the photoshoot going?" Tris asked.

"It's going good," he answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed anything," she answered.

"No, once I'm finished with this, I'm heading home," he said.

"I want to thank you myself for doing this for the shelter," she said.

"I take it you love animals?" Tobias asked.

"Oh yes, I love animals, dogs in particular," Tris answered as Tobias nodded, "Alright, if you're sure you don't need me then," she said.

Yes, he needed her, but not in the way she was thinking. He needed her like he needed air, he needed her like he needed food. He needed her under him, on top of him.

"I'm fine," Tobias said as she nodded and left the studio.

Two hours later, he was home in his house, he had just finished dinner and was going to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it heat up. He removed his clothes and placed it in the bin, he then walked into the shower and let the water slide off his body.

He leaned one hand on the tile as his thoughts turned towards one person who had haunted his dreams for a awhile now, Tris. Damn, he was going to have to do something about this obsession he was having about her. If he had to call up one of his former girlfriends for a quickie to release the tension. But, he knew that none of them would be able to satisfy this hunger he was having for Tris.

He knew what he had to do...

He grabbed his already hard cock in his hands and closed his eyes as he pictured Tris, as he imagined kissing her soft belly down to her, more than likely groomed mound where she would open her legs inviting him in to either dine on her sweetness or go all the way in and pound her, while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Gods! His mind was on fire and his cock was raging hard thinking about her.

He thought of her taking him in her mouth, her red lips around the head of him as she sucked him further into her mouth. Her small hands wrapped around him as he started to thrust in and out of her mouth. He then thought of her wrapped around his hips, her back against the wall as he pounded into her, her moaning for him to, "Harder, Tobias, fuck me harder. I need you so bad."

His hand was now a blur as he wanked his cock faster and faster - the precum making the action smooth and sexy - suddenly his butt thrust forward, his balls tightened and his cock jerked as an almighty orgasm burst forth. Hot creamy cum erupted from his cock as he continued to wank it vigorously, he moaned out her name as he came hard. As much as he needed this, it was only a temporarily fix. This fantasy he had of Tris was not going to go away. She was his secretary, meaning he was going to be seeing her every day through the week. Thinking of her, dreaming of her. How many times would he end up in this shower like this because of her?

He finished his shower and got ready for bed, he closed his eyes but as soon as he did, his thoughts were again on Tris. Along with another part of his body.

"Great!" he said as he became hard again.

"This has got to stop," Tobias said as he tried to think of anything to make his erection go away.

He had no such luck and knew what he had to do.

His thoughts were that he was glad he was ambidextrous...

 *****************PAGEBREAK**************

Another month has passed with her working with Tobias Eaton, there was obvious tension between them whenever they were in the same room together which was often now. She was having trouble keeping her wits about her when she looked at him. She just wanted to throw him on that big desk of his and ride him for hours.

"Get a hold of yourself, Tris," she told herself as she was typing up a form for Tobias to use with a client. She needed some relief soon from this sexual tension she felt with him. Or she would end up saying or doing something she knew she would regret. Later, at home she promised to relieve some of that.

She loved her job, really loved it. She hoped with a little more time, she'd be able to quit her other job and just keep this one. She had made several small payments to David, every time she did though, he always reminded her of how she could pay it off a lot quicker. She shivered at the reminders he gave her, she hated going to his office as he always invited her to sit down before his desk, so that he could brush her shoulders, her arm with his hands. It repulsed her, his touch on her skin.

"Tris, can you come in here for a moment?" Tobias said as he poked his head out of his office door. He left it open and went back into his office.

Tris grabbed her note pad and pen and headed in there, straightening her skirt as she did, which had become a nervous habit around him. The man unnerved her, had from the moment she had met him that fateful day when she had literally landed in his arms.

"You wanted to see me?" Tris asked as she walked into his office.

"Please, take a seat," Tobias said as he watched her walk to the chair, he noticed her nervous habit of touching her skirt when she walked. Yes, he wanted to see her, in all her naked glory. And blast it, if she didn't have those red heels on that he liked so well. Her legs were bare, the skirt going just below her knees...he snapped out of it as he couldn't do this now.

"I'm going to a conference in Los Angeles and I would like you to come with me," Tobias said.

"Me?" Tris asked. This was not what she was expecting so soon from him.

"Yes, remember when I said that there might be times I'll need you to leave town with me?" Tobias reminded her. He watched her closely, she was on alert about this topic and he wondered why. Was there someone in her life? Is that why she hesitated?

"I remember. When will need to go?" Tris asked, hoping not this weekend.

"We'll need to leave first thing Thursday morning, and we'll come back Sunday night," Tobias answered. "I'll need you to keep notes from the meetings for me."

Tris was in panic mode, as she was scheduled to be at work at her other job this weekend. How was she going to get out of this? Her other boss would probably end up firing her if she didn't go in, and Tobias would want a good explanation if she didn't go with him.

What was she going to do? And how would she explain to either?

"Tris?" Tobias asked, wondering about the look on her face. Something was very wrong from that expression on her face.

"I...I can go," Tris answered, praying that Peter would understand.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asked. He didn't want to put her into a position like this, where he could see what was wrong. He wanted her to trust him, wanted her to turn to him if she needed to talk.

"Yes, of course," Tris said, she had to keep this job. It was a respectful, good paying job with a chance for her to get out from under all this debt her father had collected.

"Alright, I'll have my car pick you up Thursday morning," Tobbias said.

"Oh, that's alright, I can meet you at the airport," Tris quickly said.

"Nonsense, let me pick you up," Tobias said, wondering what was going on now.

"It's not necessary, I assure you," Tris said, "What time do you want me at the airport?"

"Our flight leaves at eight, so be there by seven at the latest," Tobias said. He would let this go for now. "Here is your ticket, be at the Delta gate 23."

"I'll be there," Tris assured him. She had to make it work with this job, too much depended on it.

"Good," Tobias said, "And we'll be staying at the Hilton in Los Angeles, I have our room already booked."

"Thank you," Tris said. Grateful he had not pressed her on why she had hesitated like she had, as well as getting them their hotel rooms ready.

"Tris, if there is something bothering you, I want you to feel free that you know you can come to me and talk to me," Tobias offered to her, hoping she would open up to him. It would be a huge step between them.

"I understand," Tris said, "and thank you."

"I'll see you then," Tobias said as he looked at her, saw her looking at him in relief that he had not pressed the issue.

Tris nodded as she got up and headed back to her desk. She was in a panic as she thought of how Peter was going to react to her not being able to work this weekend. The rest of the day, her stomach was in knots as she dreaded having to make that phone call.

Once she was home for the day, she got out her phone and dialed Peter's number. It rung a few times till he finally answered. His squeaky, sleazy voice answered.

"Peter, I hate to tell you this, but I can't come in this weekend," Tris said, dreading his response to all this.

"Why not?" Peter asked, clearly not happy.

"My boss is needing me to go out of town for a business meeting he had to attend," Tris said.

"Then you're going to need to make a decision, on which job you need more," Peter informed her.

"Please, Peter, I need both jobs right now," Tris pleaded with him.

"Sounds like you need the other one more than this one," Peter said.

"Please, its just this one time," Tris asked, "I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not, because if I receive another phone call like this, you won't have to worry about this job anymore," Peter said as he slammed the phone down on her.

Tris winced and prayed that she wouldn't have to miss another night at her other job. At least until she could afford to let go of it. She ate a quick bite of dinner, then went to go take a soak in the tub, to help ease the headache of the day. She ran her bath water and removed her clothes. Before she got into the tub, she grabbed one item and placed it on the edge of the tub, she then eased her body into the hot, soapy water.

Slowly, Tris let her fingers trace her curves and slopes. Well known hills of a woman in her prime. Her finger tips lingered on her neck, stroking the water droplets that raced towards the pool of her breasts, the forefinger tracing the outside of her lips, slowly suckling in and out. A relief in the release as her mind finally imagined Tobias was the one touching her.

She put her hand down between her legs, groaning as she touched herself between the lips, a tiny shudder emanating as she rubbed over her swollen clitoris. She closed her eyes and pictured Tobias touching her. There were three things that were obvious about him. Firstly, he obviously had a very hard cock, as she had caught him once aroused. Secondly, he was as attracted to her as she was to him. And third, she wanted him so badly. She continued to touch herself thinking it was Tobias.

"You want me don't you?" he asked her as he continued to tease her body.

"Mmm, all of you," Tris moaned out. She wanted him desperately.

"Then have every inch of me, feel me as I fill you up with my cock," Tobias said to her.

No need for loneliness, she hissed as she fantasized about his fingers as they sought her nipples, pulling on one then the other. Parting herself she eased a finger inside her, while she used her other hand to expertly flick and rub her hardening clit. Her fantasy had him with a fine cock. She pictured it fully aroused in her hand and thought it to be just right in length.

"You know how to please your boss, don't you," Tobias asked.

"Yes, I just want to you to fuck me," Tris moaned as she pumped her finger in and out of her. It had been so long since she had felt the real thing, and Tobias' was what she wanted more than anything. But this would have to do.

As she imagined, she rode his cock, she felt the vibrations of her toy touching that special spot in her. Clenching down on it, she soon felt the rush of her orgasm causing her to cry out and buck her hips in ecstasy all the while thinking she was milking his cock with her contracting pussy. Thinking of him spilling every drop inside her, feeling that warmth as it filled her up, wondering if he had just knocked her up in the process, secretly hoping he had left his mark buried deep in her womb.

"Yes, that's it, come inside of me," she moaned out her orgasm, wishing he was in the tub, in her right now.

"Take...every...drop...of...me," he moaned as he came. Her head arched back against the tub as she rode out her orgasm. Groaning out the last few seconds, as her body arched with definite pleasure.

She closed her eyes and let the sensational relief she felt take over, how she had needed this. She opened her eyes to reality, Tobias was not between her thighs, he had not just gave her a mind blowing orgasm. She was feeling a mix of emotions, feelings, a few being completely relaxed, relieved, but still on the slight feeling of frustration. The orgasm might have relieved the sexual frustration to a degree, but it had not taken it away.

Only one person was going to be able to do that.

She cleaned herself up, finished her bath and put on her robe. She watched a little television before she went to bed, she settled in for the night. She finally became sleepy and shut off the lights as she closed her eyes. Her dreams that night were a little smutty as she dreamed about Tobias.

How was she going to work with him in closer quarters with this meeting that they were going to in two days?

 ****************PAGEBREAK***********

Thursday morning came along too quickly as Tris was at the airport, she already had her bags taken to the jet, she was just waiting on Tobias to get there. She was nervous about this weekend with him, worried that the feelings she was having for him would be be clear on her face. How was she going to be able to keep them at bay? She admired and respected him, his work, his charity towards others.

She had to put a stop to this, she couldn't keep thinking of him, fantasizing about him. She wanted more than just attraction with someone, she wanted love, wanted to be loved. If she had ever learned anything in life, it was that a life without love, is no life at all. She would have to stop thinking that what she felt for Tobias would ever go anywhere. And besides, even if she thought about allowing it to, once he found out about her other job, he wouldn't want her anymore.

"You ready?" Tobias' voice said as she turned around to see him standing there.

"Yes, yes of course," Tris answered as they made their way to his jet. Once they walked on, they were seated. They were side by side in their seats, Tris could literally feel the heat from him. It was making her have goosebumps on her arms.

"You're not nervous about flying, are you?" he asked her.

"No!" she answered a little too quickly and loudly. "I mean, no I love to fly."

"That's a good thing, because after this weekend, there's another client I'm interested in meeting that will require us to fly to Canada," Tobias said.

"When, when will that be?" Tris asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She hoped it was much later on, when she wouldn't have to work for Peter anymore.

"It will be next month, we'll need to fly there Sunday for the entire week," Tobias answered as he looked over some files.

Tris nodded her head, her hopes dashed as she hoped that with enough notice, Peter wouldn't get upset over her not working that weekend.

"Will that be a problem?" Tobias asked, he had picked up on her unease about the trip.

"No, that's fine," Tris answered as she fiddled with her hands.

Tobias watched her out of the corner of his eye, knowing something was wrong. Yes, she acted nervous around him at times, he based that off her being attracted to her boss perhaps. But this was more than that, this was something else entirely. He made a promise to himself to try to find out what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

An hour later, a pretty blonde walked up to them and asked them if she could get them something to drink or eat.

"No thanks," Tris replied.

"Same for me," Tobias answered as he opened his briefcase.

"Well, if _you_ , change your mind, just let me know," the blonde said to Tobias with a slight wink as she walked back to the front of the plane.

Tris couldn't help the surge of jealously she felt towards being on the front row of watching someone flirt with Tobias. She knew how attractive he was first hand, and to a point was on the blonde's side as far as tastes in men, but that still didn't stop her from wanting to slap that wink off the skank's face.

"I'm thirty two years old, and tired of being pursued as one of New York's most eligible bachelors," Tobias said.

"I can see how that could become wearying after awhile," Tris' imagination went into overdrive, thinking of situations he might have gone through. "All those women literally ready to jump on you to accost you, telling you they want to have your babies, and all for the sake of your money. Not that I'm saying you aren't appealing in your own right."

She smoothed her skirt across her knees, and hoped the pulse that beat at the base of her throat wasn't visible beneath the crisp white blouse she had on. She wanted to just be swallowed up by the chair she was in. How could she have went on like that to him?

He was so close to her, he smelled so good, in a way that made her want to bury her face in him and just breathe him in for a next century or three. The thought caused a familiar little catch in her chest, right about where her heart was located. He removed his suit jacket and placed it behind him.

"There haven't been that many jumping on me," his mouth curved with a hint of a smile, "But I've had my share of unwanted attention. And contrary to what the media seems to believe, I really don't enjoy having my name on every most sought after bachelor list in existence."

"Especially with your law firm growing like it is," she hoped she sounded intelligent, understanding, enlightened. Aside from all the sexual frustrations he brought out in her, she struggled to ignore the way he looked in this blue suit of his, the way that shirt stretched across his muscled chest. Which probably put her in the same lot as all those women chasing after him. To have muscles like he had, he had to work out regularly. She pictured him sleep with perspiration, doing bench presses in some trendy city gym, and stifled a groan. Wasn't she trying to stop all these thoughts?

"I've read where some men, in order to get the media off their back, they take up an interest in monk like religion for a while, because it takes them out of the running for looking for a relationship," Tris had to bite the side of her mouth. Why was she rambling like this to him?

Tobias chuckled at the idea,"That's an interesting option. I have to confess that I hadn't given any thought of taking to any kind of priesthood to solve this particular set of challenges, but thanks for the thought."

"I can't imagine you celibate, myself," Tris blurted out, then wondered if she should just bite her tongue off now and be done with it. Falling in love with your boss did that to people. Made them say and do the silliest of things, that they normally wouldn't think about doing. Much good this was doing her, when it wouldn't, couldn't go any further. Successful lawyers didn't fall for people like her, they may want to put another notch on their belts, but that wasn't what she was looking for.

"Are you really on every list?" Tris quickly tried to cover her statement up about him being celibate. She knew how sought after he was, she might have bought one of those magazines with him in it, after one of the articles with several of his pictures in it, the florist deliveries had been non stop. Long stemmed red roses, potted palms, elegant orchids had streamed in. Socialites, models, actresses, other men's wives...they all wanted him.

 _Including her._

"Pretty much," he said with a shake of his head as he looked over some more papers.

"I guess it's supposed to be kind of flattering, finding yourself on a most wanted bachelor list. Women who read those lists would want to..." _Spend hours making slow, languorous love with you._ She coughed. "Get to know you better, I'm sure. If they had a chance. You know. Nice women. Ones that wouldn't jump on you."

 _Tris! Shut up this second! Before you stick your foot any further down your throat!_

"Perhaps you're right," he smiled that killer smile that sent her insides crazy every time. Those blasted dimples of his, making her want to kiss and lick them. "I can't say I've ever given it a lot of thought."

"Uh, no," _Good one, Tris. Comparing women to crazies who would jump on him._ "I don't suppose you would have."

He leaned back in his seat, in the seemingly causal pose he had used a hundred times before, but his eyes were on her, assessing. "You and I have worked together for the last two months."

"I've enjoyed it." His change of subject was off putting. She hoped he wasn't about to tell her she was no longer employed by him, because she had overstepped her bounds with her words today. That would be an utter disaster. She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him every day. Not talking with him, as nervous as he made her at times. "It's a great job. I've valued the opportunity to get involved with your firm at this level."

"You've done well," He moved his briefcase from him. "In fact you've done well started, your record is impeccable."

"Thank you," Tris said, her brain jittering around, weighing up whether it should fly into a full blown anxiety attack or not. So far the odds were for the attack. "I do try my best."

He nodded, as though pleased. "I've come to know you a little bit, Tris. You're reliable, honest, straightforward."

At that, Tris felt a small twinge of discomfort. She had worked very hard, and had been completely transparent in every way possible. But she wondered what he would think if he knew she was keeping a secret from him. One she wouldn't, couldn't afford to tell him. She just hoped that one day she would never have to.

"Thank you, Mr. Eaton," Tris said. She tried to study him dispassionately but there was nothing dispassionate about her feelings for him. He had a great nose, a strong nose, with those sensuous blue eyes of his, matched by the best mouth and the most perfect chin in all of Chicago. Correction, the most perfect face in all of Chicago.

"Tris," he said "I know so little about you, Tris. Tell me about yourself, what do you like to do? Your hobbies, your family, your dreams?"

"Nothing interesting about me, I'm afraid," Tris said. "I'm a homebody. My mother is dead, and my father is in a home." She about jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand cover hers.

"I'm sorry about your mother, and I wish the best for your father," Tobias said. His sincerity was in his voice.

"Thank you," Tris said as she raised her gaze to his. He was looking at her with those eyes of his, and when he looked at her like that, she could swear he saw straight to her soul. He kept looking at her, his gaze was so intense that she couldn't have broken it even if she tried to. She opened her mouth to tell him...what? What could she tell him, say to him? The man had a way that when he looked at you, it made you forget your name, and everything about yourself.

"Tris, if there is something you want to talk to me about, I want you to look to me," Tobias said to her, "I want to be more than just your boss," _I want to be your lover he thought_. "I want to be your friend as well."

"I appreciate that, and the same for you," Tris said as at that moment, the pilot came on the speaker letting them know they would soon be landing. Tobias let go of Tris' hand, and buckled his seat belt.

After they landed they were driven to the hotel, where upon checking in, the receptionist informed them that there was a problem.

"What kind of problem? I booked these rooms early this week," Tobias told her.

"Well, we have had computer problems all week and there is a huge convention going on in the hotel this weekend," she explained to him.

"So we have no rooms then?" Tobias asked.

"No, we had a cancellation today, so we do have a room for you two," she said.

"Wait, _one_ room?" Tris asked.

"Yes, it's the honeymoon suite with a King size bed," she told them.

"There's no other rooms available?" Tobias asked.

"I'm afraid not, sir," she answered.

"Is this going to be a problem for you, Tris? We can try another hotel," Tobias asked as he turned around to her.

"No, no we're adults and its just for a few days," Tris answered.

"Fine, we'll take it," Tobias said as he filled out the paperwork for the room.

In Tris' mind she was thinking that she thought it was going to be bad enough that she would be spending alone time with him on the plane ride, and this weekend, but now how was she going to get through spending the weekend with him in the same hotel room?

 _Sleeping in the same bed?_

 **Holy Cannoli!**

 *******************PAGEBREAK*********************

They went up to their room, Tobias unlocked the door and entered the room. He saw the huge suite with the center point being the king size bed. He sat his suitcase down and turned around to see Tris, still standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Tobias asked.

"It's fine," Tris answered out.

"I can try to find us another hotel to stay in, if you would like me to," Tobias offered to her. He didn't want to make this uncomfortable for her. He knew she was already nervous around him, he didn't want to make her more nervous with him.

"No, no, there's really no need," Tris said as she entered the room,"We're both adults and I'm sure we can get through one weekend in the same room."

"I'll sleep on the couch and give you the bed," Tobias said.

"That's silly," Tris said as she looked at the couch, his long frame would hang over it. "I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

"Tris, I'm not going to have you sleeping on the couch," Tobias said.

"Well, then we might be a stalemates," Tris said as she focused on the bed, "As I said, we're adults, and the...bed is huge. I see no reason we can't share it."

Tobias had to literally bite the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling, "Then I agree," he then walked up to her, "Though, I do have one very important question, Tris."

She swallowed, another nervous habit she had around this man. Was he going to ask if she snored? Or if she hogged the covers? Or was he going to ask her..he..he wasn't going to...ask her to sleep with him, was he? What would she say? She wanted to, but she wanted him to be in love with her or at least tell her he was falling in love with her.

"Tris," Tobias began, "which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?"

Tris looked at him and when he started to smile, she let the tension she had built up in her mind and in her body come out in laughter, "That's...that's what you want to know? That's a relief. I thought you were going to ask me-" she broke off. She had almost told him she thought he was going to ask her to sleep with him.

"You thought I was going to ask you what?" Tobias asked, wondering why her cheeks were now a light pink.

"Oh, I thought you were going to ask if I snored," Tris quickly recovered. Gods, if he knew she had thought about him asking her to sleep with him...why she'd just want to disappear.

"Oh," Tobias said, "Well, do you?"

"Do I what?" Tris asked, she had been so distracted by her own thoughts she had missed what he had asked her.

"Do you snore?" Tobias asked with a smile on his face.

"No, no, I don't," Tris said. "No one has ever told me I snore." She walked around him to put her suitcase by one of the wardrobes and began to unpack some of her belongings.

Tobias knew it was said with no ulterior motive, but he couldn't help but wonder who would have known if she had snored. An ex lover? A current lover? He wanted to ask but he didn't want to over step his bounds. He was still her boss and was working on becoming her friend. He would have to show restraint with this one. She was very important to him and he loved that she was finally opening up to him if only by small fragments. He hoped that after this weekend they would be closer.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was finding himself starting to feel something for someone. He had been closed off for awhile now, focusing on his career and trying to avoid the schemes of some women who wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Tobias Eaton, if only for his money. Call it intuition, call it what you want to, but he could tell from day one that Tris was different from all those other women.

"Well, that's a good thing then, as I don't either," Tobias said as he turned around, he saw her turn her head slightly at him, and smile.

"Maybe this mix up was a good thing," Tobias said as he went to the other wardrobe and started to unpack as well.

"How's that?" Tris asked.

"Well, it will give us some time to get to know one another," Tobias said and watched as this time her head turned towards him and freeze, he quickly clarified, "as friends often do."

"Of course," Tris said.

"Now, why don't we freshen up and I'll take us out for dinner," Tobias suggested.

"Oh, I can get something from downstairs," Tris said.

"Nonsense, we've traveled all this way," Tobias said as he finished putting his things away, "you're having to share a room with your grumpy old boss," he said and smiled, as she laughed at his snide remark to himself, "the least I can do is take you out for dinner."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes," Tris said as she started to go into the bathroom.

"Take your time," Tobias said as the bathroom door shut. He called a car to pick them up in ten minutes and he sat on the bed and laid back on it with his feet still on the floor. Here he was in a beautiful city, with the most stunning woman he had ever met, wanting nothing more than to wine and dine her and knew that he couldn't.

He realized she was attracted to him, but he also didn't want to start anything on just attraction. He had been without love for so long, it was almost just second nature to not believe in it anymore. But being with her in just this short amount of time, he was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe this might be the start of something wonderful. He knew he had to be focused on his job this weekend, with meeting a new client as well. But he also wanted to be focused on Tris, he wanted to know more about her. What was she like as a child? Did she run off at the mouth like she had with him on the plane? How had her mother died?

So much he still had to work out in his head before he could act on anything he was feeling towards her. He was laying there with his eyes closed when he heard her phone buzz, signaling she had a text. Tobias waited for her to come out but she evidently hadn't heard it, he reached over and picked up her phone, and out of instinct, he looked down at the text. It was from Christina, who asked a very personal question.

 ** **So did he get you to join the mile high club?****

Tobias couldn't help but smile at how he suspected Tris had mentioned about flying with him here to Los Angeles. And then his thoughts turned, as he pictured introducing her to that exclusive club, which he had become a member of years ago in his youth. He knew it would be too soon for them to become intimate now, but there was more than one way to become intimate with someone. You can become close to them, really get to know them, what makes their heart jump a beat. He already knew what caused his to do so.

 _Tris._

He looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, he walked up to her and handed her her phone saying, "Your phone dinged," he said, hoping she wouldn't know that he had seen the text. He watched her take the phone and swipe it to read the message, he had to bite the inside of his mouth again, to stop from smiling as he saw the small smile and blush appear on her face as she read it. She typed some message in reply to it and then said, "Shall we go?"

"Of course," Tobias said as he headed for the door and opened it for her. They made their way downstairs and headed for a restaurant that he had been to many times, one of his friends owned it. He called his friend on the way and George told him to come, on that he would always have a table for him.

Once they arrived, they were shown to their table which overlooked the city, night was just starting to set. Tobias looked over the table and watched as Tris looked over the menu. The waiter came up and introduced himself to them.

"Order whatever you want," Tobias told her.

"I'll have the lamb with asparagus please, with water," Tris said as she handed the menu to the waiter.

"Excellent choice, madam," the waiter said as he looked her over.

Tobias watched as the younger man looked at Tris, he was jealous about the waiter looking at her like that, looking at her...like he often found himself looking at her. Tobias cleared his throat to get the waiter's attention, as well as to place his own order. Once finished the waiter left to put their orders in.

"I know I asked all this on the plane, but I would really get to know you Tris," Tobias began and seeing the panic look on her face, went another direction, "since we will be working together for hopefully years to come."

"What do you want to know?" Tris asked cautiously.

"Just tell me about you," Tobias said, "your friends, your favorite form of entertainment."

 _Did you leave anyone in your bed this morning?_

"I love animals, I volunteer at a local animal shelter. It just breaks my heart that I can't take them all home with me. I'm a firm believer in family, my father is all I have left now," Tris said, "I have a few close friends, many have let me down when I needed their support or thoughts and I just choose not to open myself up anymore these days."

"I can understand that option," Tobias said, "I even can say I have done the same many times, but Tris, in doing so you are also perhaps not letting the right ones in."

She shrugged her shoulders, "That may be true, but its the only way I know how to protect myself."

He was about to say something to that, when their food arrived just then. Tobias raised his glass towards her, "To an enjoyable weekend," she clinked her glass with his and they started eating.

"So what about you? What do you like to do?" Tris asked.

"I may be serious at work, but on the weekends, I spend time with my friends sometimes at the beach, or we like to have bonfires, and barbeques, and my family," Tobias answered her.

"Your parents are still together?" Tris asked.

"Yes, they have been married 35 years later this year," Tobias answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" Tris asked.

"No." Tobias said.

"So do you plan on having a family one day?" Tris took a sip of her water, not knowing what had provoked that question.

"One day, after I get the right woman to say yes to marrying me," Tobias said as he looked over his wine glass at her.

If she wasn't sitting down, she knew she would be on the floor. Not that for one second, did she believe she would be the one marrying him. Why it was ridiculous to even think so. "Well, I wish you all the luck in finding the one then," Tris said.

Tobias just smiled and watched her fiddle with her food, she was nervous again around him. Maybe having her a little on edge was a good thing, until he saw her bite her bottom lip.

Damnit, he didn't know which he wanted more, to bite that lip himself or to cover those lips. Either way worked well with him. Before too long they were on their way back to their hotel, the car ride back was pretty much in silence.

When they walked into the room it was near ten o' clock,"Why don't you take the shower first, while I go downstairs and make some calls?" Tobias asked.

"Thank you," Tris said as Tobias nodded and left the room to give her some privacy.

Tris sat on the edge of the bed, after he had left the room. The dinner had been really well with him, now here was coming the hard part. Sleeping in the same bed as him. She was about to head to the bathroom when her phone rung, she quickly answered it.

"Christina, what's wrong?" Tris asked.

"Nothing, I was just wanting to see how things were going with your hottie," Christina said.

"Christina, stop calling him that," Tris said. "He's not my anything."

"I bet he wouldn't mind you calling him whatever," Christina said, and added, "or screaming his name when he gave you a mind blowing orgasm."

"Stop it!" Tris said.

"What? Its not like he can hear me," Christina said, "or can he? Do you have him in your bed already, ready, willing, and eager to make those red painted toes curl?"

"Chris," Tris warned.

"Oh come on, Tris. If you have this strong amount of feelings for the man, tell him how you feel, take a chance," Christina encouraged her.

"I can't Christina," Tris began, "he's my boss. And you know why and how badly I need this job."

"Another reason to tell him everything," Christina said, "from what you've said, he's a good person and I'm sure he would be willing to help you in any way that he can."

"That's just it, I don't want his help," Tris said, "I want to get out of this mess once and for all."

"Well, if you change your mind," Christina said, "I'm sure Tobias Eaton would help you...with the debts owed...or a mind blowing orgasm."

Tris had to chuckle at her friend, "Good Night, Christina. Tell Will, I said hi."

"GOOD NIGHT, TRIS!" Will could be heard yelling to her.

"Good Night, Tris," Christina said as the two friends ended their call.

Tris got off the bed and went to the wardrobe, removing a few items and walked to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, and looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head and thought, why would someone like Tobias think twice about her?

She quickly removed her clothes and got into the shower, letting the water run all over her body. She soaped up her loofa and started washing herself, once or twice her hand ran over the tips of her nipples and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep going.

She couldn't do this, no matter how horny she might be right now. Tobias would be back soon and they still had to sleep together...sleep in the same bed, sleep being the optimal word here. She quickly finished her shower and put on a silky, black chemise that fell on her mid upper thighs. She wanted to get her hair dry and put on a robe and get in the bed before he returned. She looked around the vanity and realized she had forgot her robe in the other room. She hit the power button the the hair dryer and hoped she had enough time to get in the bed, before he returned.

A few minutes later, Tobias was walking into the hotel room again, "Tris?" he called out softly. When he received no reply, he walked all the way in, seeing the bathroom door shut, he realized she was still in the bathroom.

He decided because it was getting late now, he would get undressed quickly and put on his robe and that way he would save time and just hop into the shower after she got in the bed. He kicked off his shoes, removed his jacket, then he removed his belt. Next, he started to unbutton his shirt, removing it from his body. Up next was his pants, which he carefully unzipped and removed from his body.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Tobias turned upon hearing it open. What he saw was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It also made him stop breathing, caused a huge lump in his throat to form to the point he couldn't speak. She literally took his breath away. Tris had her hair down and was standing there in some silky lingerie, looking like a prize that any man would pick up and carry to the bed, for the next few hours. For such a tiny thing she had long legs that he knew would be perfect wrapped around his hips as he would make love to her. Her breasts seemed to fill out the top of the lingerie oh so nicely, her nipples seemed to harden as he looked her over.

For Tris, she too was having a hard time. Tobias was standing there like a Greek statue she had looked at about many a times. He had long legs, that yes had hair, but not too much, it was just perfect. He had on his boxer briefs which outlined every aspect of him. His stomach was flat, his chest chiseled, and those arms, oh those arms, were long and muscular. His shoulders were perfect as she knew that they would be, perfect for one to hold onto as they would have sex. And his face, his gaze was hooked on her tiny form, his eyes seeming to devour her like a man who had been in the desert and she was his oasis.

She almost panicked when he started walking towards her. He stopped right in front of her, now without her heels she really had to look up into his face. "You've showered," Tobias murmured as he bent his face to her clean scented throat, his fingers brushed back some hair that had fallen on her cheek. Her hair, oh her hair felt like pure silken strands in his fingers. He didn't want to let it go, instead he wanted to put both hands in her hair as he wanted to lean down and finally kiss those lips of her.

Would he kiss her? Would she kiss him back? Would it end there? All these questions hit her at once. "Tobias, I-" she began. Not knowing what she would say, could say to him.

"Tris-" Tobias said, wanting nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and take her to the bed behind him, and remove this black piece of silk from her body, to see for himself what lay beneath it. What was there, had tormented his thoughts and dreams, and yes his showers since she had started to work for him.

Tobias knew it would be way too early for them to make love this night. As much as his body was protesting his wise decision, if he did act on his instincts, he knew things would end badly between them. No, he would have to let this flame between them simmer for awhile longer until hopefully she would let him know that she had the same feelings for him as he was having for her.

"Are you finished in the bathroom?" Tobias finally got out. If he didn't move from her soon, he would loose the battle between his body and his head.

"Yes," Tris whispered quietly. Tobias smiled shortly then forced his body to move from her. He went to his wardrobe and got a few things before he headed towards the bathroom. Tris stood in the same spot, almost like she was frozen to the place she was standing.

Tobias had to keep telling himself to keep walking to the bathroom, when his body was screaming to either take her to bed, or to the shower with him, both would be ideal. But in the end his mind won this battle and he was shutting the bathroom door behind him. He put his things down on the counter and looked in the mirror, lightly slamming his hands on the counter, letting his frustrations out.

Tris quickly got into bed, she was on the far right side of the bed. She closed her eyes as she had thought there for awhile that he would at least kiss her. Maybe they would be in this bed already, him on top of her, or her on top of him. Naked.

But maybe she had guessed wrong? Maybe he didn't think of her like that. Maybe he didn't feel anything for her than just a normal boss for his secretary. She shook her head at her silliness in thinking he could ever feel anything for her. Oh granted, she pretty much was certain he was attracted to her, but she wanted more than just attraction from him.

She wanted his love.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Tobias walked out. He paused upon looking at her in the bed, she had her back to him, was curled up in a ball on the far side of the bed.

Gods! How was he going to even think about trying to get any sleep with such a gorgeous creature in the same bed with him? He had on a pair of pajama bottoms, but was shirtless. He went to the bed, pulled back the covers and slid into the soft confines of the bed. He turned off the lights and laid his head back on the pillow. There was so much room between them, it felt like an ocean separated them. He looked over and saw that her tiny form was so still. He knew she wasn't asleep, and he also figured he wouldn't be getting any sleep this night.

"Good Night, Tris," Tobias said quietly.

"Good Night, Tobias," she replied.

For Tobias this was his version of hell, he had the woman he was beginning to fall in love with in the same bed with him. The woman he had often dreamed of many a night, had thought of often while at work.

 _And he couldn't do a damn thing about it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-TY to Bekki for beta reading this. Also thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav this story.)**_

* * *

Weeks passed and now she had been working with Tobias for the last six months, and every day was almost torture. It was torture to be around him every day and not be able to do anything about it. She wanted to blurt out to him what her feelings for him were now.

 _She was full blown in love with him!_

She was riding the subway to work this morning and kept hearing Tobias' words to her ringing in her head. _The best secretary he had ever had._ She loved that he appreciated her work, her dedication to this job. His words meant so much to her. She shifted her stance as she stood on the subway, thinking of how hot it was already in the city. She kept telling herself that it was from the summer heat, making her feel a little hot, but in reality she knew it had less to do with the temperature, and more to do with her boss.

Stop thinking about him, she told herself as she got off the subway and went to her job. She was extremely nervous about the decision she had made last night. Maybe it was made in haste but she couldn't keep doing this to herself, couldn't keep seeing him and not being able to follow her heart.

Just then, the object of her heart walked towards his office. Her heart did what felt like a back flip as it always did when he was around. What was it about him that she loved so much? She stared into those blue orbs of his, his mouth, his chin, and while the features were all perfectly shaped, her interest had less to do with the physical perfection than the intensity beneath. There was something about him, as she put her pen to her mouth, something deeper, more complex than what he was prepared to reveal.

"Good Morning, Tris," Tobias said.

"Good Morning, Mr. Eaton," Tris said with a professional smile. "Mr. Anderson just called from the courthouse, would you like me to call him back?"

"Not just yet, I have a few phone calls to make first," Tobias said, "and it's Tobias. I'll let you know when I need you to call him back."

"Is there anything else I can do right now for you?" Tris asked.

"No. Just hold all my calls for now," Tobias answered.

"I'll do that," Tris smiled and was very nervous as she started typing a form up for Tobias.

He walked to his door and walked into his office, as soon as the door shut behind him, she let out the breath she had been holding. She knew that she had to take this step, she couldn't keep telling herself that something would ever happen between them. And suddenly tears filled her eyes, ridiculous tears that had nothing to do with work and everything to do with wanting so much and not knowing how to accomplish any of it. Once the dam broke, she couldn't keep the tears at bay. Suddenly she was crying because she couldn't have what her heart wanted more than anything. She was going to let down the only family she had left, her father.

As horrible as the tears were, as embarrassing as they are, they were real. It's hard to try to act so strong all the time. The tears continued to stream and Tris, who firmly believed that tears didn't belong at the office, grabbed a tissue from the box of Kleenex and blew her nose before being forced to pull off her glasses and wipe her eyes dry.

"Tris, are you alright?" Tobias' voice was coming from the doorway. She hadn't heard him open the door.

Tris struggled to hide the tears and quickly tossed the damp tissues away, "Yes. I'm fine."

His skeptical gaze went over her face. She knew she was a wreck when she cried, which was why she hated crying. Some women were delicate weepers. She was not. Her nose went shiny. Her eyes turned pink. Her complexion took on a spotted tint. But she squeezed her lips into a professional smile and hoped it would work.

It didn't. His bow creased deeper. "You look like you're in agony, Tris. Do you need to go home for the day? Or take an early lunch?" he offered to her.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. It's not even ten yet, and it's nothing...it's just...just," she stammered.

"Just what?" he asked as he went to stand before her.

"I've made a mistake," Tris said.

"I'm sure it can be fixed," Tobias said.

"No, it's too late now," Tris said as she pulled the piece of paper from her purse and handed it to him.

Tobias looked puzzled as he took the paper from her, he quickly read what she had wrote and was even more confused. "Tris...you can't be serious? You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give more notice," Tris said.

"But, why would you leave?" Tobias asked, couldn't imagine her not being here, working beside her, seeing her every day.

"I'm just going to have to make a change in my life," Tris said. "Please, please just go about your day and I'll start looking for my replacement."

"Easier said than done," Tobias said.

"I'll start contacting the local agency," Tris said as her fingers hovered over the telephone, fixing her gaze on the phone and hoped he would go back into his office.

He did not. He remained where he stood, just across her desk, his tall, solid body in his suit. She could smell his fragrance, smell the alluring of musk, and her gaze slowly lifted, traveling up his white shirt, past the elegant gray and black tie to the square cut of his chin and his impressive lips. She thought sometimes she'd do just about anything to have a kiss from those lips...

And there she went again, fantasizing, like she'd spent half the night last night.

Last night she'd imagined driving around the city in the back of Tobias' limo and she was wearing something silky and clingy and they were kissing madly. His hand was cupping her breast and she was making desperate little whimpering sounds and she couldn't get enough of his mouth, of the feeling of his hands on her. In her dream, she imagined she was someone he desired, someone he wanted more than he wanted to breathe. But of course morning came and she woke up and dragged herself into the bathroom for a reality check shower.

And still he stood there, before her desk. She didn't know what he wanted, what he was waiting for. Tris dropped her hands back into her lap, "Do you need something, Mr. Eaton?"

He was looking at her most strangely. Looking at her as if she wasn't Tris but someone else. The slash of his eyebrows drew closer together as he continued to study her. "Yes, I want to know why you feel like you need to leave here all of a sudden."

Heat filled her, a warm slow heat that made her tingle from head to toe. She knew that this would never work between them, someone like him wanting anything to do with her. But oh, how she loved him, and oh, how she wanted him. But living in fantasy land was just about to do her in. "Change," she answered huskily, wishing yet again she were someone else, someone with style, someone with grace, someone that men would fight to ask out. Although, really, she didn't want men, she wanted just one man.

Tobias.

What a stupid, futile wish. What a stupid path she was traveling. She had to get a grip. She had to get a grip on things. Because even if she wore a red dress and put hot rollers in her hair, she wasn't the supermodel that was Tobias Eaton's type. Wake up, Tris. Grow up, Tris. You're never going to be his type.

"But you like working here?" Tobias persisted.

She swallowed the lump in the throat. Of course, she loved working here. This job was life changing and she was almost this close to getting a foot hold on her father's debts to David. She could only nod to his question.

"Then why can't you continue to work here?" Tobias asked.

When she didn't answer, he pressed, "So there is a problem here at the office?"

Her chest felt raw, her lungs ached with bottle air. "Yes," she whispered.

His eyebrows drew even more tightly together, "You don't like working for me?"

Like didn't even factor into any of this. It was more of a love hate thing. She loved working for him but hated that every time she saw him, her heart went from pitter patter and broke in the next second. She didn't want to be just his secretary. She was dying to be his lover.

She bent her head and couldn't look up at him now.

"So it is me," Tobias murmured.

"No!" She looked up at him, emotion so strong she was sure he could see what she was feeling in her eyes. But she did need to tell him something because obviously, she was having a problem right now. Searching for another job that she could live on and try to pay back David.

"It's not you," she denied. "It's me."

He shook his head, lines fanning from his eyes, deep grooves etched beside his mouth, "I don't follow."

Her eyes burned and she fought the urge to sniffle. She knew her nose must be bright red and her glasses were fogging up. "I've fallen in love."

There was a moment of dead silence and then a small muscle in his jaw popped, "With someone here? At my law firm?"

He couldn't have sound more doubtful. "Yes," she answered. It wasn't a lie. She had fallen in love and she was in a dilemma and she'd never been so impulsive in all her life.

He leaned on her desk, leaned so close to her she caught another hint of his cologne. "He doesn't love you?"

Her eyes burned and she swallowed hard. "Oh, no. He's not interested in me."

"Is he married?" Tobias asked, thinking of all the males he had employed here. Most were married men, happily married men, or so he thought. There were almost ten who were still single.

She shook her head quickly, "No."

"Has he taken advantage of you?" Tobias asked, wanting to punch the fool for two reasons. One for hurting her obviously, the other for being the one that she said she loved. When he wanted the latter more than anything.

She couldn't help the blush that hit her cheeks, "No. No, it's not like that. The problem is, I don't think he knows I exist, while I..."

"You what?" Tobias asked.

"I'm crazy about him," She averted her head, wishing she could just crawl into some city manhole to hide.

"That does sound bad."

"It is," she answered huskily, her voice breaking. She could feel his gaze rest on her, what seemed to be sympathy, and she didn't want it from him. "Which is why I can't work here any longer. I can't keep seeing him every day like this."

"But if he doesn't know...?" Tobias asked.

"It doesn't matter if he knows or not. _I know._ I know when he's here. I hear his footsteps, his voice. I smell his scent and it's painful now." She bit her lip, fought for control. "I can't do this anymore."

He studied her for a long silent moment and then shook his head. "Fine. Tell me his name and I'll fire him this instant."

Tris nearly fell out of her chair, "You can't."

"I'm not going to let one of my most valuable staff members ruin her career over some sap," Tobias insisted. That and he hoped without the idiot here, she would have time to get over him and move on. Hopefully, with him one day.

"You can't blame him!" she protested.

"I don't. But I'm also not going to stand by and watch you walk out," _of my life, he thought._ "Because of some guy here, who is knocking around with your heart. If you can't stand coming to work because Mr. HeartBreak works here, then give me his name and let me take care of it." Tobias said.

She couldn't believe he was serious. He'd fire someone because she wasn't happy here anymore? "You can't be serious."

"He'll get an excellent severance package," Tobias informed her.

"Mr. Eaton!"

"And the best references," he promised her.

"No," she protested.

"I want his name," he said to her.

"No," her phone rung and she looked at the handset where the number and name of the caller flashed, "It's Mr. Anderson again," she said, heart hammering, hands shaking and yet incredibly grateful for the interruption.

"His name, Tris," he pressed for that information.

Her phone rang again. She tensed, muscles tightening everywhere. When the phone rang a third time she couldn't keep silent. 'I'm going to answer. Do you want to take the call or should I take a message?" He didn't say a word, his blue eyes locked with hers. He didn't look angry as much as he determined, jaw sticking out, expression intense.

Tris reached for her phone, "Mr. Eaton's office, how may I assist you?"

He gave his head a slow shake and mouth the words, "This isn't over, Tris," before returning to his office.

 ***********PAGEBREAK************

Tobias finished his phone call with Anderson quickly, his mind still focused on the conversation he had just had with Tris. Two thoughts kept circling in his mind, one was she was making this up about another man that she loved. The other was that there really was some fool who obviously couldn't see what was right in front of him. He slammed his fist down on his desk, extremely frustrated. He had thought that after their trip to Los Angeles things had changed between them. He had hoped that with a little more time, she would continue to open up to him. He had wanted to slowly woo her day by day, to get her to fall in love with him. But now either scenario didn't bode well.

Why? He had to keep asking himself. Why was she so determined to leave him now, after all this time? They worked so well together, she was so efficient and he never had to worry about her work in the slightest. Why would she make up some story about falling in love with someone here? What would that even accomplish? And if this was true about this mystery man? Who was this man? How long has this been going on? Who was this idiot who had stolen her heart right out from under him? What was so special about this man? How could he miss someone so special? She was everything any man could want and some idiot out there was missing something very precious.

 _What sort of fool did that?_

He wanted to call her in to his office immediately and demand she tell him who this idiot was. But he reasoned with himself that he didn't have the right to, she was his employee, still, and he was his boss. He started working on some of his statements he was going to use in court for this case he didn't like much finishing. He had to focus on it or he knew he would go mad if he kept thinking about Tris out there, possibly heartbroken over some dumb ass.

 _Damnit, he was not about to loose her over someone else._

He got up from his desk and walked to her desk, "Tris, please reconsider and take the rest of the day off, paid."

"But," she began.

"I really believe that a day to yourself to think this over would be beneficial to us both," he said.

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt then," she said as she grabbed her purse and left her desk. Tobias watched her leave, hoping with everything that he had that she would change her mind.

He went back to his office and sat down at his desk, his frustrations at not being able to come up with a solution that she would agree to just yet causing him to become even more irked at the situation. Not only were his thoughts frustrated but his cock was too, he was hard, very hard. He tried to concentrate on something else, but all he could think of was Tris. He was no longer falling in love with her.

 _He was in love with her!_

Well, that didn't help his erection, only one thing would. He did something he had never done before, he started to undo his pants and let his hardened cock get some room. It was a slow day and the staff was gone for the day. He took out some lotion from a drawer and started to give himself a few obligatory strokes. He closed his eyes and focused on Tris, thought his hands were hers stroking him, up and down, up and down.

He pictured her starting off slowly enough, just teasing him as it would be. Letting her hand glide effortlessly up and down his shaft. Slow but deliberate, from base to head and back again. He wanted to be inside her so bad, to feel her surrounding him. He picked up the pace ever so slightly. Stroking himself a little faster. A bead of pre-cum slowly dribbled down the underside of the head of his cock. He used it for what it was intended to be, a lubricant. He massaged it into the area just below the head, thinking that it was Tris' tongue flicking at him there.

He started to tighten his grip, picking up the pace of his strokes on his cock, making his strokes very deliberate as he knew he was about to come. Faster and faster he stroked his cock, imaging Tris doing it, "Tris", he moaned out loud.

With his other hand he squeezed his balls slightly, almost as if trying to urge its release of sperm. He slowed down to squeeze some more pre cum from the tip of his head. He needed to come and soon, he grabbed some tissues and prepared to unleash his load.

"Tris, oh gods Tris," Tobias groaned out as he tightened his grip as he felt the beginning stages of contractions start.

"Tris...Tris...Tris..." Tobias moaned out.

"Tobias?"

Tobias opened his eyes to see Tris standing in his doorway. He moved his chair closer to his desk as he couldn't believe this was really happening. He was about to come at any second and there was Tris in front of him.

"What...what are you doing back?" Tobias groaned out, trying to prolong his orgasm as he let go of his cock, leaving the tissues on the head of his cock, in case he came with her here.

"I just felt like I should be here looking for my replacement," Tris answered.

"Tris," he started to stand and quickly remembered that he couldn't in his current stage of arousal. "I would like to discuss this with you further, but would you mind going and getting me the Hopper file?"

"Of course," she answered, as she turned to leave, she dropped the notepad she had, and bent over to pick it up. Tobias watched as she bent over, the effect causing her breasts to be shown from the way she was on her knees. The result was his orgasm that had been building, he literally had to bite down on his tongue as his hips jerked up over and over as he came. He clamped down on the head, keeping the tissues in place.

He watched as she got back up and said, "Are you alright, Tobias?" he looked quite flushed, like he had just ran a marathon.

"Never...never better," he said softly. "I just need the files."

"I'll be right back," Tris said.

"Take your time," Tobias said, watching her leave his office.

 _Please take your time, so I can clean up the mess I just made._

Tris was pulling the Hopper file, her mind thinking back to what happened. She had been about to sit back at her desk, when she had heard him saying...moaning her name. She had been curious on what was happening so she had quietly opened the door. But what she had not lead on, or tried to lead on was what she had seen him doing.

 _He was masturbating...and moaning out her name as he was._

Now what was she going to do? The man she was in love with, thought of her when pleasuring himself. She had thought maybe it was something else, that there was no way he could want her, but today proved otherwise. So he at least was attracted to her, she had tried to down play it when they had been in Los Angeles. She had been torn when Al had interrupted them, one being she was glad that Al had stopped a mistake from happening, and the other was that she was disappointed in not knowing the feeling of his lips on hers.

And while she was extremely pleased with the fact of his desire for her, she still wanted more. She wanted more than just physical, she wanted emotional attraction as well. So now she was still debating on what she was going to do as far as continuing to work here. A part of her knew how desperate she needed this job, how much she loved this job. It had a really great future, she liked the people she worked with, especially the one she worked for, Tobias.

The other part of her knew how, as time kept going, her heart would continue to take a beating when he would never be able to tell her that he loved her as well. If she had ever made the move to admit her feelings for him, she feared being rejected by him, plus making it awkward for them here at work. She started back to his office, not knowing how she was to act around him now, knowing what she knew. She figured the best thing to do was try to act like everything was just the same.

"I have the files," Tris said as she walked in with them and placed them on his desk.

"Thank you, Tris," Tobias said as he stood up and walked to stand in front of her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I want you to please reconsider working here for me."

"But, -" she began.

"Wait, just hear me out," he said ,"I want to give you a raise to start with and I know that this will not fix anything, but I do feel like your work reflects on that you should be rewarded for all your excellent work."

"Thank you," Tris said.

"And as far as the other matter at hand," Tobias watched as she lowered her head from his gaze, "I know exactly what's it like to want to be with the one you love, but circumstances are preventing you from doing so."

"It's pure torture," she said.

"Yes, it is," he admitted, "And since you won't tell me the name of this weasel, I want you to really listen to me."

He moved his hand to place it under her chin to raise it to look him in the eyes. "I just don't want to loose you, you mean too much to this firm, to me."

"I just don't know if I can be around him like this," she said.

"Do you need a break? A paid break is what I mean," he said, hating to not have her here with him, but willing to do anything to keep her. Anything.

"There's no need for you to offer that," she said.

"Tris, I want to do this," Tobias said. "Like I once told you, you're more than my secretary, you're my friend."

Tris smiled up at him, "Alright, maybe tomorrow I'll take off and take care of some things."

"More like the rest of the week," Tobias insisted instead.

"But it's only Tuesday," she argued.

"I don't care, the week is slow, I want you," he paused, "to take a few days off and just treat yourself to just being lazy if you want to."

"I don't know what to say," she said, touched by his concern for her.

"You just can't say thank you, can you," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Tris chuckled at him, "Thank you, Tobias."

"Now, go home and kick your feet up and watch your favorite tv show," he insisted. He was still determined to find out who this mystery man was who held Tris' heart.

 _ **(A/N-Okay so the next chapter will be a flash forward and will take place after their first kiss in the first chapter.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this story. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav.)**

 ***This takes place right after chapter 1, after their first kiss. ***

Monday morning came along with Tris a bundle of nerves, she could have sworn some of the others were staring at her, staring at her for too long. Did they all know that she was dating the boss? Adam another lawyer, even winked at her as he asked her for a file. She was so keyed on the fact that she suspected, _they all_ suspected she was dating the boss, that she missed Tobias getting off the elevator and walking towards her until the last second. She felt rather than heard him approach her.

"Good morning, Tris," Tobias said as he gathered his notes from her to call this person back.

"Good morning, Tobias...Mr. Eaton...I mean-" Tris stammered out this morning. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself. She could do this right? She could pretend that he was just her boss again.

Tobias stopped looking at his memos and focused on her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she answered, "I'm just not sure what to do now. How to act now."

"You answer the phone as normal, you retrieve files that I need, you know...normal," Tobias teased her with a wink.

Tris chuckled, "I know, it's just all new to me."

"I understand, and just try not to let this get to you," Tobias said as he looked around before lowering his head towards hers, "and try not to think about the next time I get to kiss you."

Tris wanted to pull him the rest of the way, until their lips could meet and hold. Until she could lose herself in him, let herself have all that she wanted from him. If only she had her life in order, her other life she had that she had to end, and soon or risk the possibility of loosing him, forever.

"I'll try my best to," Tris said as Tobias smiled at her, biting his bottom lip before straightening back up.

"Hold my calls for an hour," he said as he headed towards his office. Tobias went to his desk and started making a few calls. He wanted this Hopper case over with as soon as possible, he would be in court later today and probably wrap up tomorrow if luck would have it.

The rest of the morning went by rather normally as Tris did her daily tasks, along with running a few errands for him. Before she knew it her lunch break had arrived and her meeting with David. She shuddered upon thinking about him, but the sooner she could pay off her father's debts, the quicker she could breathe without fear of him calling it in on her.

She grabbed her purse and was about to leave, when Tobias' door opened and he called to her, "Tris, would you like to have lunch with me?"

Tris stopped in her tracks and looked back at him before turning back around to answer, "I would love to, but I promised Amanda that I would have lunch with her." She had no choice but to make up some excuse, so that he wouldn't think she didn't want to go with him.

Tobias was disappointed but understood that she had other plans, "Of course, some other time then." He said as he walked up to her, taking her shoulders in his hands as he took her lips in a long, satisfying kiss. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss, opening her mouth to him, and instantly his tongue slid in her mouth. Oh, how this man could kiss. His kisses were not just passionate, they were from the soul. His kisses made her think he was a man drowning, and she was the air he needed.

His hands were on on the side of her face, holding her face for the deep kiss now. In his arms, she realized what she had been missing from her life for so long. She wished that she could stop time, as this was the best feeling ever. Before she wanted it to, the kiss ended and she opened her eyes to see him looking into her eyes, there was warmth and desire there.

"Have a great lunch, and I'll see you later," Tobias said as she slid her hands on top of his. She turned her head slightly and kissed the inside of one of his hands. He shifted one of his fingers and she opened her mouth and sucked his forefinger into her mouth, moving it up to his knuckles before retreating back. Tobias groaned at her actions and knew he had to stop this before he grabbed her and brought them to his office...to his desk.

"You better get going," Tobias whispered out as his gaze was locked on her mouth on his finger.

"You sure?" Tris asked as she removed her mouth from his finger.

"Damnit, no," Tobias answered, "but remind me of this moment at a later date."

Tris smiled and turned and started towards the elevator, she was in complete bliss right now at how they were around the other. She got a boost after how she clearly affected him just now. She was still smiling as she got off the elevator and actually continued to feel great until she walked out of the building.

Then it hit her... _she was on her way to see David._

A little later, she was arriving at his building. She double checked to make sure she had the check ready for him. He always insisted on being paid in person, she walked inside and headed to his office. The door was opened and he was at his desk, counting money.

"Ah! And here is the sweet Tris," David said as he got up from his chair and walked to her. He pulled her into a hug. It was nauseating to be held by him, especially when she felt his hands starting to move down her back. She quickly moved from him before he could touch her there. He looked at her shocked, startled in fact.

"I have a check ready for you," Tris said as her hands were trembling as she located the check and held it out for him.

"Why the rush? Sit down please," David said as he went to his desk.

"Please, I'm on my lunch break and I really need to be getting back soon," Tris said.

"Now, there is no need to be like that," David said, "you wouldn't want to let me down, now would you?"

"Here it is," Tris once again held the check out for him, "I even added another few hundred to help pay you back faster."

David smiled like a snake, as he took the check and gave a soft, satisfied laugh that made her want to run away as fast as she could. He opened a drawer in his desk and put the check inside.

"Very good," his voice made her cringe. "I always knew you would do as you were told."

She moved from the seat, aching to be gone form him. To be away from his corrupt, unnerving presence so she could get her life back together. She was almost to the door when it suddenly was slammed shut in front of her by David's hand on it.

"Not quite so fast," he said, his tone held a threat. But it was when he touched her wrist with his grip, that sent the blackest of black shivers coursing through her.

"Take your hand off me," Tris whispered the words through clenched teeth, and tugged against his hold.

He squeezed her wrist ever so much, causing her to wince at it. His eyes narrowed on her with what she swore was hatred. What had she ever done to make him feel that towards her?

"Don't get so upset, we're not done with our business dealings for the day," David said.

"Oh, we're completely done," Tris said as she tried to make him release her wrist.

"I think you'll want to listen to me," David said, "Because what I have to say is going to matter to you greatly."

She tried to brave rejection of his threat, "I doubt that."

Before she could say anything else, he said, "Oh you'll think so, all right."

She wanted to dismiss him, but she was caught up in the aura of menace that seemed to surround him. "Get on with it then. I'm listening."

"You're doing quite well for yourself aren't you?" He leaned forward, she could feel his breath on her skin. "You are dating a very successful lawyer, who is well known to be very rich."

Tris didn't know which bothered her more, the fact he knew she was seeing Tobias or how he was talking about him. "Is there a point to this?"

"I want reparation, and you're the one who is going to give it to me," David said.

"I'm paying you as much as I can," Tris said.

"I'm calling in your debt, or your father's debt," David said.

"You can't," Tris said.

"Oh I can," David said, "Now you have two options, one you can go away with me for a very long weekend...where we can enjoy ourselves."

Tris would die first.

"Or you can pay me the remaining ninety thousand dollars that you owe me," David said, "You have one week."

Was he insane? "I can't pay that, that quickly," She couldn't get her hands on that sort of money. It simply wasn't possible. "There's no way-"

He gripped her shoulders, shoulders that half an hour ago had been loved by Tobias' touch, now were being hurt by David's harsh grip. His chilling eyes raked her face, "Find a way."

"Or what?" Tris was trembling inside, but she forced herself to meet him stare for stare. "You'll hurt me?"

He laughed and let her go, she rubbed her wrist as he continued. "Oh no. I won't hurt _you._ I'll hurt you dear lover boy, the man behind the money. A drive by shooting perhaps? Or maybe he'll be crossing the street and get hit by a passing car. Or, how about his brakes go out? What a tragedy it would be. What a waste of a good life."

He meant it. She didn't want to believe it, but she truth was there in his eyes. This man was unhinged. He thought money would solve all his problems. Tris gave a bitter, silent laugh as she had learned from the hard way, that it didn't.

She took a few steps towards him, "Please-"

"One week," he cut her off. "Or I'll be booking us plane tickets."

He walked around her and opened the door, she quickly walked out of there. She was numb as she began her trek back to the office. He had threatened to kill Tobias. How could she get her hands on that amount of money? What could she do?

She arrived back at her job, and was just staring at the wall across from her. Not seeing it, but just thinking how all this had to be a nightmare. She heard Tobias' office door open and a very familiar voice, very much loved and wonderful voice speak.

"Tris, would you come into my office? We need to talk about something," Tobias said.

Tris walked into his office, he was standing at his window staring out as she closed the door behind her. "Tobias, is something wrong?"

"Is this all too much for you?" Tobias asked as he slowly turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Tris asked, clearly confused.

"Working here with me, dating me? Do you want what we started to end?" he asked. "Because if you're having second thoughts about us, tell me now."

Tris had to blink to try to understand where this was coming from, "I'm not following you. Of course I don't want this to end with us. Do you want it to end?"

"No! But, I need to be clear about a few things. One is I can't have you seeing someone else," Tobias said as he walked up to stand in front of her, "Call it being too macho or whatever, I don't share someone I care about. And another is, I hate being lied to."

What did that mean? Oh no, no, please don't let him have found out about her other job. "Tobias, what do you think I'm lying to you about?"

"I ran into Amanda earlier," Tobias explained, "and when I asked her why she was still here and not out with you for lunch, she informed me that you two had no plans. Now do you want to explain that to me?"

Tris inwardly kicked herself for not thinking he could run into Amanda, but she was like clockwork that every day at lunch, she was always on the elevator with her, except today. "Tobias, I can explain." She was stalling for time, and she was afraid he would see through her.

"I'm listening," Tobias said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I went to a street vendor and ate as I talked with my father's doctor at his clinic," Tris hated herself for lying to him even more. Damn David for all this!

"And the whole I'm meeting Amanda for lunch thing?" Tobias asked.

"I just needed the time alone, because it's usually a very upsetting phone conversation and I needed to be alone to process everything," Tris said.

Tobias looked into her eyes, trying to see the truth for himself, but all he could determine was that he wasn't sure one way or the other. He knew if he pressed the issue, he ran the risk of upsetting her, perhaps even loosing her. And that was not going to happen, not on his watch. So he decided to let this go for now, but he would be on the lookout for further instances like this one. Maybe she was telling the truth about her father, but why lie to him about it?

"Tris, if you need someone to lean on...I have two shoulders here who would be more than willing to let you do so," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders, and she had to bit the insides of her mouth as his touch, landed on the area where David had hurt her, probably bruised her in the process. She couldn't let Tobias know about that, if she let on that someone had hurt her, Tobias would demand to know, and go after David who would then tell Tobias everything! And Tobias would hate her even more for lying to him.

"I want to be here for you when you need someone, I'm not going anywhere," Tobias said to her.

"Just hold me," Tris said as she went into his arms, she loved how he just simply held her. Even more when he kissed the top of her head. She hated herself for lying to him like this. He deserved someone who was honest with him, who didn't have such baggage in her life. She feared that soon she was going to loose all this with him.

"Tris," Tobias said as he moved from her slightly, he saw the tears on her cheeks an in her eyes, "Come to me, when you need something. No matter what it is, I want you to think of me when you need help. Promise me."

He was looking into her eyes so caring, so loving that she just wanted to confess everything. It was tearing her apart to continue this double life, to have to put up with David''s threats. Christ, she still had to come up with a way to get that money to him. But how? And he was going to hurt Tobias if she didn't. She couldn't let her family's problems cause him any harm. Not even if she had to loose him in the process.

"Now, I want you to go and sit down for awhile, I'm going to finish a few things, then we're taking a late lunch together here in my office, say in one hour," Tobias said.

"But, -" Tris began to say.

He silenced her by putting a finger to her mouth, "I'm your boss, and I want you to calm back down."

"Yes...sir," Tris said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good," Tobias said as he lowered his head and took her lips under his. He instantly could taste the saltiness of her tears and it hurt his heart to know she was so upset. He vowed to do everything he could to take away this stress. He kissed the vulnerable line of her lips with gentleness at first, but as Tris responded, the kiss became more intense. Before things got out of hand, he put a stop to them.

"Now, go get a glass of water and I'll see you in one hour," Tobias said as he watched her smile softly and walk out of his office. He knew something was bothering her, more than worry over her father. He wanted her to confide in him, to let him in. He went to his desk and made a few calls, one being to the florist a few stores down. Twenty minutes later, a delivery man was walking off the elevator and towards her. Thinking it was for someone else she immediately asked, "Can I help you?"

"Delivery for Tris Prior," the man answered as he set the beautiful array of pink flowers down on her desk, "if you'll just sign right here."

Tris quickly signed and after the man left, she grabbed the card and read it.

 **Hope these are as beautiful as your soul, Tobias**

An hour later, another delivery man arrived only this time he had food for Tobias, she took it and called him to see if he wanted it now.

"Yes, come into my office with it," he had replied as she had gathered everything and headed towards his office door. He opened it for her, and she walked in, and turned to him as he closed the door behind her.

"Now, let's sit down and enjoy a real lunch," Tobias said as he brought them over to the couch, where they started to eat the food.

"I wanted to thank you for the flowers," Tris said at one point.

"I just wanted to do something for you to make you smile today," Tobias said.

"Well you did," Tris said.

After they finished their meal, Tris started to move and head back to her desk when she was stopped by Tobias putting an arm on her hand, on her wrist. The same wrist, where David had grabbed earlier, she couldn't help the wince that followed.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, my hands are just a little tired that's all," Tris quickly recovered.

"You should take more breaks then," Tobias said. "And I'm not bragging but I can give a good massage any time you need one."

Tris blushed as those words gave her such a thrill, "I'll keep that in mind. Do you need me for something?"

 **"Yes," Tobias answered, "this." And with that he pulled her onto his lap, her skirt had no choice but to slide up on her legs to her hips about. "It's been far too long since I've been able to hold you."**

 **"Far too long," Tris said. There was something so...safe in being in his arms. She knew he would not let anything happen to her, but she also knew she couldn't be the reason something happened to him.**

 **************PAGEBREAK**************

Now it was Friday afternoon, and Tris was just about to leave work. She always dreaded Fridays and Saturdays. Tobias had taken her out for lunch the rest of the week, even taking her out for dinner last night, which had included him coming to Christina and Will's home, and giving her a beautiful bouquet of a variety of flowers. They had went to dinner, then had taken a walk in the park later. It had felt so natural just walking with him, spending time with him. She would have to treasure these moments as she knew they wouldn't last.

"Tris?" Tobias said as he walked out of his office, he was hoping to catch her before she left. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind coming over to my place for dinner?"

Tris groaned as she wanted nothing more than to join him for dinner, but it was Friday night, and there was no way that she could. "I'm sorry, I have plans with Christina tonight."

"And tomorrow as well?" Tobias asked. He had hoped to see her again tonight, but reminded himself that come Sunday, he would have her for the whole week as they had a trip planned to his cabin in Vermont.

"I'm sorry, we made plans weeks ago," Tris said, she hated this, truly hated this. She hated lying to him.

"That's alright, I understand that you two need a girl's night out," Tobias said, "hopefully not chasing after men." He added jokingly.

"No, definitely not," Tris said.

"Alright, can I drive you home?" Tobias asked.

She groaned as she answered, "I'm catching the subway to meet her for drinks, I'm sorry."

"Strike two," Tobias said with a small pout.

"But come this Sunday, I'm all yours," she said as she walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Yes, you will be," Tobias said. He would tell her at the cabin how deep his feelings for her truly were.

He bit his bottom lip as she moved a hand to his cheek, eventually letting her fingertips graze his mouth. Watching her intensely, he pursed his lips and sucked, ever so slightly, on her index finger. He slid her hand across his stubbly jaw, holding it against his skin. His head then inclined and his lips trailed across hers, nibbling lightly, exploring, teasing, until he found what must have been the angle he sought. Instantly, their mouths fused into a ragingly hot kiss.

His hands cupped her neck, tilting her head back so he could take it deeper. Hot and rough, his tongue slicked across hers, and she felt strong responding licks deep in her core. A cry rose up in her throat and came out in a moan.

Those strong and deft hands drifted lower on her back, dipping under the hem of her sweater, spreading across her bare skin at the arch of her waist.

 _Stop right there._

He did.

She really wanted him to keep going, but this wasn't the place or the time.

"I guess that will have to last me until Sunday," Tobias said.

"Me too," Tris admitted.

"I'll come by and pick you up around noon if that is alright?" Tobias asked.

"That would be fine," Tris said, making a memo that she would have to ask Christina about spending Saturday night after her other job was done.

"Have a good time with Christina tonight, and tomorrow," Tobias said.

"We will," Tris said.

"Can I walk you to the elevator?" Tobias asked as she nodded and he held her hand until they reached it. "Good night, Tris."

"Bye," she said as she got on the elevator.

Once she was on the subway, she called Christina about spending Saturday night at her home.

"Of course, Tris. Our home is your home, I really wished you would reconsider living here with us for awhile," Christina said.

"Christina, you know how much I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I don't want to be dependent on others," Tris said.

"I get it, truly I do. But the thought of you with those strange men-"

"Christina!" Tris stopped her, "You know why I'm doing this."

"I know, I just don't like it in the slightest," Christina said.

"I know, neither do I," Tris said.

Now here she was at her other job, she looked at the place and closed her eyes, "Just do it, and get it over with." She then walked into the building.

"You're late," Peter said.

"Sorry," Tris said as she prepared for the night...

***********PAGEBREAK*************8

Sunday came none too quickly for her, she was at Christina's and saw Tobias pulling up.

"Have a good time, Tris," Christina said as she hugged her.

"A really, really good time," Will said from the couch as he raised his drink at her, and gave her a wink.

"That's enough out of you," Christina said

"That's not what you said last night, love," Will said.

Tobias then knocked on the door, "I'll need to stay here when we get back if that's alright," Tris asked, knowing this would be the last time. She was going to head to Canada with her father the day after she returned from her trip. She had to keep Tobias safe.

"Of course, you are family," Christina said.

"Thank you, thank you both," Tris said as she looked at Will as well. Tobias knocked again.

"I better get that," Will said as he went to answer the door. "Ah, if it isn't Prince Charming."

"Something like that," Tobias said. "Are you ready?" He walked over to where Tris was.

"Yes, let me get my things," Tris said, stopping when she felt his hand on hers.

"I've got it," Tobias said as he got her suitcases and walked to his car.

"Enjoy yourself," Christina said, and whispered, "I mean _really_ , enjoy yourself. He has to be good in bed."

Tris smacked her on the arm and started walking out of the house. Tobias opened the car door for her and she was about to get in when she heard Will say, "Now, Tris, you did remember to get condoms right? Wouldn't want to hear you puking your guts up in two months every morning!"

Tris shot him a look of death at his words, behind her she heard Tobias chuckle lightly. They waved back at her friends as they drove off.

"Alright?" Tobias asked once they were on their way.

"Excited," Tris said as she looked at him.

"I am too, I've been looking forward to this since our trip to Los Angeles," Tobias said, thinking about that morning, when he had touched her but had no memory of it.

Tris blushed as she remembered the morning she woke up in his arms, the way he had touched her, the memory alone made her shift her legs.

"What is it?" Tobias asked.

"Nothing," Tris whispered.

Tobias let it go for now, as minutes later they were pulling up to the airport, and after going through security, they headed for Tobias' private jet he had booked. Once they were settled and on their way, he turned to her once more, "Tris, why were you blushing at the reminder of Los Angeles? Was it the memory of us in the pool? Or something else?"

"I know this is going to sound bad, but that one morning I woke up in your arms, you had...started to touch me," Tris said.

"I do apologize for that, I guess my body was just taking over," Tobias said, hoping it hadn't made her have second thoughts about him.

"I liked it," Tris admitted.

"You did?" Tobias asked as his ego got another boost.

"Very much, when you first started I didn't want you to stop," Tris said softly. Tobias put his hand under her chin making her look at him.

"I was afraid I had scared you away from me," Tobias said.

"No," Tris said as she bolding pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss completely consumed him as his lips devoured hers. He so wanted to pull her onto his lap and deepen this but he also knew this wasn't the time. But soon he promised himself. As he drew back he looked down into her face.

"That was," his face was full of contentment as she smiled at him.

"Now, you know how I always feel with you," Tris said.

*************PAGEBREAK*************

Half an hour later Tobias was pulling up at the cabin and bringing their things into the place. Tris looked around the cabin, at how cozy and warm it was. There were four bedrooms, and Tobias told her to pick whichever one she wanted. He had told her that they didn't have to share a room, that he respected her and would wait until she was ready to, if she wanted to.

It was now getting late in the evening and hr had made sure the pantry was stocked as they had cooked together, exchanging kisses and touches as they had made their way around the kitchen. Now the fireplace that Tobias had built when they arrived was spreading through the wide room. Firelight flickered across his features as he bent low to gently lay another log across the already burning wood. He turned his head to look at her as they settled down before the fireplace to eat on a blanket, and Tris' breath caught. Fire and light burned in his blue eyes and seemed to settle inside her, where that heat flashed dangerously bright.

They ate their dinner, as they continued to exchange heated looks, and conversed as well.

"What does contentment look like to you?" Tris asked as she looked at him over her wine glass.

 _This._ His brain spit out the answer he wanted to tell her. "I spend my day chasing success. I've never strived for contentment."

"And what about having a woman and success?" Tris asked boldly.

Somehow, the idea buried itself in his chest and he imagined that woman snuggled into his bed at the end of a long day, not because he'd brought her home, but because she lived there. And it was for emotional support and commitment, and making love heightened all that. It was because the woman in question would be his wife.

"Both would be very ideal." He answered.

"My turn?" Tobias asked as she nodded for him to ask her a question. "What do you want most in life?"

"I want to be happy. I want my father well, and to hopefully have a future with someone one day," Tris admitted

"Tris," Tobias said as he moved closer to her, and lifted those luscious lips to his and hovered above them in a promise of pleasure to come. "You are my future."

And then he fell into that long kiss he had wanted all day from her, with she wrapped up in his arms. She soon found herself on her back with him on top of her, her fingers found the hem of his shirt and spread her palms up against his back. He groaned and angled his head to take the kiss deeper, to explore her with his tongue, to taste the beauty that was her.

He undid the buttons of her blouse ever so slowly, as he moved his mouth from hers as he looked into her eyes as he did so. When she raised up to remove the garment from her body, he removed his shirt over his head and threw it on the couch, as he looked down at her he caught the sight of something that sickened him.

Bruises...she had bruises on her shoulders.

"Tris? What happened to your shoulders?" Tobias asked as he moved from her to turn the lights on in the room, he came back to her, as she tried to put her blouse back on. "Tell me who did this to you."

"No one," Tris answered as her voice trembled. Damn David for putting those bruises on her.

"Tris, why are you protecting this person?" Tobias was not sure which made him angrier, the fact that someone had hurt her, or the fact she was covering up for this person!

All Tris could do was avoid his gaze, he put one finger under her chin to make her look at him, "Whatever it is you're not telling me," he said with intolerance, "I suggest you do...now."

"Or what?"

"Or else I'll tear the city apart until I found out who did this to you," Tobias swore. His anger was at an all time high, he couldn't fathom why anyone would touch her without gentleness.

"It's nothing. It won't happen anymore, I took care of it," Tris said as she moved and stood up. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Tobias stood up and looked down at her. Here they were, two people if not for some bruises on her skin, would now have been lovers. Him standing there with a bare chest, her holding her blouse over her front. Neither willing to give an inch over this issue between them.

"Tris, please tell me," Tobias tried once more.

Tris looked up at him, saw the look of worry, concern, and yes anger all rolled into one. She was torn over telling him, but loosing him, or not telling him and still loosing him. Either way she would loose. "Good night, Tobias." She turned and made her way to her bedroom, the one across the hall from his own.

"I'm not giving up," Tobias said as she paused and then continued to her room.

She walked in and shut the door, she slowly made her way to her bed and laid there and the tears started to flow. She couldn't tell him, because she feared what he would do if he found out. He would probably go after David, and she feared worst what he would do to Tobias then. She didn't doubt that Tobias could protect himself one on one, but David always had others to do his dirty work. And she didn't want Tobias to be put in harm's way because of her.

She had just lost another day with Tobias tonight, and tomorrow she would have to tell him how she felt and then be prepared to leave him by next week.

No matter how much she loved him, she was going to loose him.

***********PAGEBREAK*************

The next morning, Tris woke up and after getting dressed walked out into the living room. She looked down at the place by the fireplace where they had almost made love for the first time, until Tobias had seen the bruises on her shoulders. She looked around and saw him out on the deck of the cabin looking out into the scenery before him. She took a deep breath and headed out there with him, knowing that there would be more confrontations from last night.

For Tobias, he had not slept at all last night. He had been thinking over and over what or who could have hurt her. And worst of all, why she was protecting this person, this animal that did this to her. It made his heart hurt to think about someone touching her with anything but a gentle touch. To think that someone would dare to touch her in anger, infuriated him. Knowing that it was the woman that he loved, was a whole other monster inside of him.

Last night he had dreamed of Tris and him in bed together. In his dream he had touched her skin, trailed his fingers over her abdomen, reveling in the softness of her body, the warmth of her skin. Tris' hands had explored his body, nipping, pinching, caressing, teasing until his control had snapped.

Tobias had wrapped her in a crushing embrace. She wrapped herself around him, drawing him closer and closer until they seemed to merge into one being, becoming one soul. But then he had once again seen those bruises on her soft skin, and he had seemed to float away from her, and had then seen a shadowy figure gripping her shoulders, hurting her. Tobias had tried to intervene, but he was held back as Tris had screamed his name for him to help her.

He had snapped awake instantly, his body shook from the force of his nightmare. His body was damp where he had sweated. He couldn't get the image of those bruises out of his mind! There was someone out there who had hurt her, but who? He still didn't know where they would go from here, he had been up for over an hour and prepared some coffee and walked out on the deck to try to clear his mind. He knew one thing though, he wasn't going to just give up on Tris. Some day he hoped to make her his wife. Yes he knew this was early, they still had things to work through. He hoped she would accept his proposal when he thought the time was right. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, he put one arm on top of hers.

"Good morning," Tris said softly.

Tobias turned around to face her, keeping her hands around his waist so that they now were behind his back, his went to her waist, holding her close to him. "Good morning."

"About last night-" Tris began, only to be stopped by him.

"I know I was prying into your life, but I hope to be a part of your life from here on," Tobias said, "I am very concerned and worried about you. I have to admit I am very troubled over the fact that someone hurt you deliberately."

Tris nodded her head, "I just promise you that what happened won't be repeated."

"I just wished I knew who did this to you, I'd have a word with him," Tobias said to her as he looked into her eyes, until she averted her eyes from him.

"Will you at least tell me if he is still in the city?" Tobias had to keep trying to get her to answer him in some tiny way.

"Tobias..." she began to say, but the look of concern in his eyes made her change her mind about what she was going to say, "yes, he lives in the city. But he's no longer in my life, I assure you."

Tobias wasn't so relieved after her answer. Part of him wanted to hire someone to find out who she was protecting, but he wasn't going to pry like that, he feared it would make her pull away from him, which was the last thing he wanted. So for now, he would take her word for it. "Tris, just promise me one thing, promise me if he ever shows up in your life, that you will come to me. I just don't want to see you hurt, I'm afraid for you."

"I understand your worry, and I promise if he comes around I'll let you know," Tris promised him.

"Then let's no argue anymore, how about we get some breakfast first before we start our day?" Tobias asked as they walked into the cabin. He went to the kitchen and made them some delicious pancakes while she prepared them some fresh fruit.

An hour later they headed out to the town down in the valley of where they were staying. They found a place that rented snowmobiles, and they were off! Tris was on the back, holding onto Tobias as she looked at the scenery around them. It was beautiful here, she could see herself enjoying a peaceful life here. It felt so good to not have Tobias too upset with her like last night. At one point they stopped and looked out from one of the spectacular views, he had his arms around her as he stood behind her.

"It's so beautiful here, so peaceful," Tris said.

"I agree," Tobias said as his eyes were on her.

"I just want to stay here, and never return," Tris said.

"We don't have to, we can just stay here," Tobias said to her.

Tris smiled at his word obviously said in jest, "Unfortunately we can't, we have responsibilities that we must attend to."

Tobias thought there was more in her words than what they hinted at. "I'm here, for you always. Just remember that."

Later they returned to the town and after walking the strip, after shopping for a few hours, they grabbed a bite at a local place before heading back to the cabin. It was just now becoming late in the evening and after they both showered and freshened up, they were in the living room.

He had her leaned up against his chest as he just simply held her in his arms. Tobias breathed in her sweet smell, of lavender and what he could only say, smelled like home. He looked around the room of the cabin, taking in everything. The fire, the Christmas tree and decorations. He closed his eyes as he pictured them like this many a day and night. The trips they could take, he wanted to show her the world. And he wanted to see hers. To see her in her own element, he wanted to spend time with her friends, Christina and Emma, as a better way of growing close to her.

"Tobias," Tris said softly, "I'll be right back."

He opened his eyes and his arms and let her go. Once she left the room, he leaned over to the coffee table, and took a sip of his wine. When he finished he leaned back into the couch, anticipating when she would return to his arms.

When he heard footsteps approaching, what he saw took his breath away. Tris was walking towards him wearing a short black silky robe on. He couldn't speak, wouldn't dare try to form any words for a few seconds, until finally he found his voice, "Tris," he said as he stood up to stand before her. His fingers ached to touch her, to run his hands through her hair and to see for himself what all that robe had hidden underneath it.

"I love you, and I have loved you for awhile now," Tris confessed to him, her words shocking him to his core. He realized then, she must have been talking about him that she had fallen for at the office.

Tobias could only let out a nervous laugh and bite his bottom lip as he also had something to say to her, "I love you too, unequivocally and beyond reason. I thought I was immune to love, a hardened cynic in total control of my emotions. Or so I thought, until you literally fell into my arms that day. You have filled my life with light, and most of all, love."

"Say it again," Tris managed to say quietly. Her eyes widened into deep dark pools as he eased the pad of his thumb over her lower lip.

Tobias' eyes trapped hers and held her mesmerized at the depth of passion evident, "I love you," he vowed gently. "You...only you." His lips brushed hers, settled a little, then lifted mere centimeters. "You're my life, the reason I exist." He paused for a few seconds. "Beyond doubt."

"Tobias, I want us to make love...tonight," Tris said to him.

For a heart stopping moment it appeared he wasn't capable of uttering so much as a word, and she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his in a kiss that conveyed so much more than mere words ever could.

Tris focused on Tobias' lips. They were so soft and yet so firm and gentle against hers. He nibbled at the corner of her mouth, brushed her lips with his, moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. He was still gentle when he pressed down with a more demanding kiss, even when he forced her lips apart and teased her with the tip of his tongue.

His hands held her easily in the circle of his embrace. She felt his fingers slide to the tie of her robe, and undo it slowly. It fell from her body to pool at her feet, his hands moved to her back, gently massaging the tense muscles, slowly pulling her closer to his body, there was such heat between them that could not be ignored by either.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Tobias told her.

Her answer was to move her hands to his shirt and pull it over his head, she ran her hands over his chest before making her way to his pants, she unbuttoned, then unzipped his pants, and pushed them down his lean hips so that he could step out of them.

Tobias picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he then put her on her feet before him. Next she moved her hands to her bra, and undid it, letting it fall from her body. Next her hands went to her panties, but he stopped her and went to his knees before her, and hooked his fingers on them, and pulled them down slowly from her body.

He then stood back up and put his hands out lightly to cup Tris' breasts, and she thought she would explode in a pool of pleasure. The sensations that ricocheted throughout her body were so powerful and so orgasmic that she hardly knew what she felt. She clung to him, to his touch, her fingers dug into the soft flesh of his back.

Tris became aware of a new sensation, a feeling of liquid fire that started in her breasts and spread to the rest of her body. Her loins ached with want. A seductive warmth had permeated her body, focusing her concentration into even smaller circles until she discovered the source of this miraculous sensation.

Tobias was gently massaging the firm peak of her breasts with his fingertips. He then dropped his lips to the softness of her shoulder, laying a trail of kisses from the curve of her neck to a deliciously sensitive spot just below her ear. Tris practically wanted to melt to the floor, her limbs felt so loose. She tilted her head to one side as he followed the outline of her collarbone, settled kisses in the hollow of her throat, and continued across her other shoulder. All the while, his hands continued to tease the firming peaks of her breasts until she was conscious of little else.

Intense sensations flooded her when Tobias let his lips sink to caress the tops of her breasts. Her gasp of surprise turned into a blissful moan as the warmth of his lips sent additional whirls of pleasure spiraling through her whole body.

Not being able to take it anymore, he lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, as he then lowered her to the bed, his bed. Tobias looked down at the beauty on his bed, he quickly removed his boxer briefs, and went to the side of the bed, opening a drawer he pulled out a condom and placed it close to her as he lowered himself onto the bed beside her.

Tobias moved the palm of his hand to her core, "Open for me," he whispered as she parted her thighs.

His fingers parted the lips of her sex and he rubbed the sensitive nub with his fingertip. His touch made her toes literally curl, her body ache with delicious longing. She looked at him, and wanted him to feel like he was making her feel. Tris then reached out and her hand gently encircled his cock.

A moan escaped from Tobias' lips as her hands moved up and down his length as his finger entered her and started to move in and out of her, twisting and turning as it did so. Not wanting her to come undone just yet, he moved his hand to the side of the bed and told her, "Close your eyes."

She did so and waited as just a few seconds more, she felt...something along her naked flesh. Just a touch. A gentle, near elusive touch. So very soft against her skin. And a sweet smell was suddenly in the air.

The smell of a rose.

She opened her eyes and saw him holding a single rose. And the blood red soft petals of the rose were just brushing over her. Along the length of her body. Tris swallowed hard, amazed by the sensations caused by that stroke of the rose. So soft! She did not want to feel it. She wanted his touch as well. Where he touched her flesh, it seemed to become acutely alive! Alive and vibrant. And then so warm. Like nothing before.

Her eyes fell upon his form. He was stretched out lengthwise by her side, raised upon an elbow. The muscles of his chest and shoulders, though not constricted, remained taut and hard. Sleek. In his eyes was a look of a shimmer of passion. So intense that it caused her breath to catch within her throat. She delicately wet her dry lips to speak, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Tobias," she finally found the words, "I want this," she tightened her grip on his cock.

He smiled. The rose he held suddenly fell between the valley of her breasts. He lifted the soft petal to encircle one breast, rubbing the petals over her nipple. She gasped softly, he was causing her to ache even more, not believing that was possible.

At his command, the rose continued a slow descent. His eyes followed the trail the petals took then, falling down to her belly. Teasing, just barely brushing the opening of her core. "Roses are meant to be fed!" Tris gasped out suddenly, desperately needing him.

He laughed as he suddenly crawled between her thighs, grabbing the condom, he tore it open with his teeth and rolled it down his length. He seemed to be taking forever as she was left waiting for him to make love to her. The condom firmly in place, he leaned down and let his lips fall down upon her lips. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as her legs parted even more for his body.

His hands were upon her body. Stroking the rise of her breasts, his fingers curling around the fullness there, then seeking the detail of her nipple, playing there, making the peak harden under his touch. His hand moved again, curving over her midriff, finding her hip. Slipping beneath her to cradle her behind. Exploring, demanding, seducing.

And all the while, she felt the potent hardness and length of his cock against her. So warm. Rubbing against her belly. Insinuative, sensual. His stoke moved again. Falling too against her belly, before moving lower.

His lips touched hers again and again. They teased at her eyes, at her earlobes, at her throat. His whispers touched her ears, telling her how much he loved her, wanted her. She knew the tenderness in his words, his touch. She felt his fingers once again, inside of her, stroking her. When she thought he would complete the act of love between them, she was surprised when he was suddenly on his knees, his hands around her legs. She let out a moan as his lips moved to her core and her fingers plowed into the richness of his hair, keeping him there where she wanted him.

Gently parting her lips with his thumb and forefinger, lathing there with his tongue, more and more intimately. She moved her hips and her legs parted even more to give him more room to her. She was keenly, achingly aware of every sensation he was causing her to feel. She knew the feel of her back against the linen bedding, knew the softness into which she sank. She knew the scent of the flowers, the roses in the air. The coarse, masculine feel of his hair beneath her fingers. And she was oh so aware of the blinding, building fire within her.

Centering...

Then he was over her again. She briefly caught sight of his eyes, burning with such a shattering intensity. He brought her hands up above her head, clasping their fingers together as he was suddenly inside her, deep, deep inside her. She managed to remove her hands from his grasp to move them to his shoulders as he thrust himself into her. For the briefest moment, it seemed that she would shatter in two, she was so full of him and it had been so long since she had taken a lover.

Her eyes met his. Sharp blue eyes impaled her just as his cock did.

Then a great shuddering seized hold of him. He closed his eyes in obvious delight as he then began to move. She dug her nails into his back as the forces gripped her more fully, she sank her teeth into his shoulder. His answering moan seemed to tell her he approved. His thrusts at first were slow and deliberate, going all the way inside of her, only to almost pull all the way out.

Then his thrusts changed, they were now still deep but fast, oh so fast now. Demanding that she came along with him for the ride. Bronze muscles flexed with strain, and a fine sheen of perspiration began to break out on their bodies. She did cry out, stunned at the force of him, entering deeper and deeper inside her, again and again...

But his tempest had swept inside her. It was so close, ever so close. That crystal glory that had beckoned her before, that he had given her so many times, but never this true. She closed her eyes tightly, she felt the fury of the storm about to break. And she was part of it. Hips writhing to his command, he moved one hand to her right thigh and moved it slightly and held it up to deepen his thrust, this slight move, was making him hit her g-spot ever so good!

His mouth seized hers as he moved. Lowered. Captured the rouged peak of her breast as he thrust with greater demand, need. And each touch brought new streaks of fire and light cascading down upon her. Never had she felt like this, not this rising, soaring wonder. Twisting, undulating, wondering, seeking more, needing more. More and more of him.

Her orgasm exploded throughout her. Wild, violent. There was a scream, and she dimly realized it to be her own. A rush of heat flooded her as magic touched the length of her. Tremors shook and seized her, just as his orgasm took control of his body. His hips rocked up into her, powerful, sure. His groan was in her ear as he came, he collapsed on top of her.

Finally she became aware of everything about her. The feel of the coolness of the air in the room now. The hair roughened thigh of the man who now stared down at her. He slowly eased his weight from her. His thigh remained cast casually over her lower limbs. His hand lay just below her breast.

He leaned over and his mouth delved within and played upon hers. "Do you regret it?"

"No, it was the most erotic night of my life," Tris answered.

"I love you, never doubt that," Tobias whispered.

"And I you," Tris said, both were complete spent and pleased. "There is just one thing."

"What's that?" Tobias asked.

"I want the back seat of your limo, with you," Tris said with a slight laugh to her words. Maybe they could on the way back or to the airport.

Tobias slowly smiled, his dimples showing clearly, "Then the backseat you shall have, but how do you feel about the hot tub outside?"

Tris smiled as she said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

 _*************PAGEBREAK*************_

Tris stirred at the fleeting touch to her cheek, murmured something indistinct, then rolled onto her stomach and buried her head beneath the pillow. It was still dark, too early and she needed to sleep. She then felt what seemed like to be the slightest touch of his lips on her shoulders.

There was a vague awareness of Tobias' presence, the soft click of the bedroom door as he left, before she slid back into blissful oblivion. Later the morning, lying in the bed, Tris drowsily opened her eyes and saw Tobias on the phone outside on the deck, frowning at whatever he was saying to the person on the other end of the phone call. She laid there and reflected back on the previous night and the mesmerizing intensity of Tobias' lovemaking.

 _Just such satisfying sex!_

She could almost swear that she could still feel the imprint of his possession of her last night. As to her response...it was better that she didn't go there. She had never been like that before in her life. Starting with giving him the blowjob on the flight here, to going into her room last night and grabbing the robe and removing her clothes, she had taken a chance last night. She had wanted him, wanted them so very much last night.

Wild and wanton, the silky purr of her voice...had that been her?

She admitted to herself, that the bed, Tobias' bed seemed overly large without him in it with her. She missed his body warmth, the way his arms had curved her close during the night. The brush of his lips, the sweep of his hands as they had traced her body.

His possession.

But on the flip side, she too had taken possession of him. Having her hands on top of his hands as they had slept during the night, she had turned during the night and had kissed him in her sleep, she had woken up when his lips had instinctively responded to her kiss.

Her possession.

Good heaven. Just thinking about him made her hunger for his touch...for every minute she became more emotionally restless with need. She had also confessed her love for him the night before, had taken a huge chance in doing so. She had been relieved when only moments later, he had also told her how he truly felt about her.

Tobias walked into the bedroom then, smiling as he saw that she was awake, "Good morning, I wasn't expecting you to be awake already."

"The light must have woken me," she burrowed back into the duvet.

"There is only one light I see," Tobias said as he leaned in, "the light in those beautiful eyes that I could look into and never be bored." His lips grazed over hers. She opened her lips as his tongue slipped in, it flicked inside her mouth. Fireworks exploded inside her head and that oh so sweet ache took hold of her, she gripped onto him, drowning in the sweetness of it all, her body seeming to take on a life of its own as it pushed itself again the hard muscles of his. Dimly, she was aware of the heavy flowering of her breasts, and their sweet, prickling ache made her want him closer still.

She made a move to pull him down on top of her, when he chuckled and moved from her, "We'll finish this later, I have to feed my lady. Let's go down to the valley for some fresh pancakes."

Tris groaned her displeasure and Tobias laughed as he said, "Don't worry, I promise to satisfy that ache."

Tris now blushed as she got up and took a shower, and got dressed as they headed down to the valley. They grabbed a bite to eat and chatted for awhile. They walked around town, enjoying the quaint town as they chatted with several locals. They visited a few shops, Tobias hung back and watched her, watching her interest and when he saw her appear to be fascinated with a bracelet he spoke with a worker about buying it without her knowing it. Lunch time came and they went to a local restaurant to enjoy the good food and learn more about one another.

"So, you're an only child?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, I always wanted a younger sibling but it wasn't in the cards," Tris said

"I would like to take you home to meet my family if you feel you're up to it," Tobias said.

"Won't they think it's early?" Tris asked, as much as she desperately wanted to go and meet his family, she knew this all would be ending soon.

"I'm not proposing today, maybe tonight though," Tobias said with a wink at her. "I happen to think I might be an okay catch, I'm reasonably tall and not entirely homely. At least no one refers to me as a hermit."

In spite of the dark cloud hanging over her, she began to laugh, "You know very well that you are an extremely attractive man, Tobias, so don't try for pity. It won't work. We all have seen how you are one of the most sought after bachelors."

His expression sobered, his blue eyes twinkling at her across from the table they were sitting at, "Say that again. Please."

"Say what? That you're handsome?" Tris asked.

"No. Just my name. I've heard it all my life, but I swear hearing my name on your lips is the sweetest," Tobias said.

"Tobias," she whispered.

"Tris," he murmured back, still gazing at her with rapt wonder. His attention dropped to her mouth, then back to her eyes. "I want to kiss you, now."

"There's children here so remember that," Tris teased him as she then let her tongue slide ever so little over her bottom lip.

"That did it!" Tobias went to go pay their bill, then walked back to their table and grabbed her hand, intending to get them back to the cabin.

Tris had other ideas, "I'm not ready to go back, let's go to that pub we saw earlier."

Tobias groaned as she tugged at him and he relented as they headed for the bar, he started counting the hours till he could get her back to the cabin.

"Now, isn't this better?" Tris asked as they started to dance.

"Having you in my arms is always a good thing," Tobias said as he then leaned his head down and whispered into her ear, "but having you under me as I ride between those sweet thighs of yours is even better."

Tris blushed at the memory and said back to him, "Wait till you have me against the wall."

Tobias moaned out his desire for that, "Have you danced enough?"

"Not even close," Tris said.

"Just so you know, I swore that I would make my household full of children as well," Tobias stopped when he saw a slight blush on her cheeks, "that is if my wife is agreeable to having lots of children."

"I always wanted to have children," Tris admitted.

"How many?" Tobias asked with laughter in his voice.

"Three, I think would be a great number," Tris said.

"I figure about ten would be a nice round number, don't you think?" Tobias asked.

"Ten? Are you serious?" Tris asked. She knew this conversation was dangerous, they would have no future, she would never be his wife, the mother of those children he, they wanted. And now to find out he wanted ten? Some woman was going to be very busy and very lucky.

"I'm joking, three would suit me just fine," Tobias said, his eyes teasing her.

"Do you always get everything you want?" Tris asked.

"Not at all," Tobias replied, "Then again, I don't believe I have ever wanted anything as much as I wanted you. You may have fallen into my arms, but I fell in love with you very quickly."

"You are such a romantic," Tris commented.

"I think I inherited that from my father, he met my mother the first day of college and by the end of the first semester they were engaged," Tobias said.

"They sound like soul mates," Tris said.

"Indeed," Tobias said as now it was becoming the evening hours and he guided her outside to a patio that was light up with small twinkly lights and luckily deserted. The moon cast a soft, silvered light upon them as if offering its blessing to them. Small snowflakes fell on their heads but neither seemed to care.

"I thought you were beautiful before," Tobias said, "but here, under the night heavens, you are a wonder to behold." His hand came up to gently caress her hair. "Cupid must have fashioned your lips, to entice mortal men to a taste of paradise. And who am I to resist such sublime temptation?"

He lowered his head, brushing his lips lightly over hers, her lips parted with a sigh, her arms went up to his neck to wrap around. Their tongues collided in glad greeting, gliding in graceful tandem, searching even deeper, like sweet nectar from the other.

She boldly moved one of her hands to his crotch and rubbed it against the hardness she could feel there, smiling into the kiss as his hips rocked against her touch. "Mmm," she moaned deliberately.

"Enough!" Tobias growled as he grabbed her hand and got them back to the cabin in record time, as soon as the door was being shut behind them, he was on her like a starving man. His hands went to her top first, removing it quickly, followed by her boots, then her pants, till she was standing there naked before him. He removed his shirt without breaking their kiss, he only broke it when he had to remove his own shoes and jerking down his pants, pulling his boxer briefs. When he did that he revealed the impressive length of his angrily throbbing erection. He really, really wanted her, but from his expression there was something else there.

"You have teased me relentless today," Tobias said with a smirk on his face.

"So how shall I be punished, Mr. Eaton?" Tris asked naughtily.

"I think a good pounding is in order," Tobias said.

"Mmm, then do it," Tris said and gasped as he pulled her to him all in one movement, rubbing his length against her in a blatantly sexual gesture.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling in the feel of his hard muscles and heated skin against her. His mouth slammed down onto hers and there was none of the seductive finesse she'd come to expect from him.

He was a little out of control, and she secretly loved it. She loved this other side of him, the one which let the restraint go. She had always suspected he had another side, though. She saw glimpses sometimes when they had been close to be intimate, but this was the first time, she sensed his control was really at risk. She didn't mind at all. She loved it.

Uncomplicated passion was exactly what she needed right now to get her mind off things she could not stand to think about. She kissed him back, letting the desperation she felt translate into a physical need that more than matched his. A growl rumbled low in his chest and he deepened the kiss with a thrust of his tongue that took total possession of her mouth.

She let her fingers run down the hard contours of his chest, tangling in his dark hair, and tugged gently on it. His mouth broke from hers to say, "Yes, milady. You know how much I like that. Do it again."

She did and then bent forward to taste the salt of his skin with the tip of her tongue. If only she could keep this, but knew that she couldn't. But if she kept thinking otherwise, they would only bring the pain she knew was going to come. She nuzzled him, loving his scent and the feel of his warmth against her face. He was so perfect for her physically.

His big hands cupped her buttocks and he lifted her, rubbing his erection against the juncture of her thighs, bringing forth a damp throb of response that she wallowed in. She made a mewling sound, her need for him so intense, she dug her fingers like claws into his hot skin.

She loved him so much and in this, for right now, he was absolutely and totally hers.

She pressed her breasts against his chest and rubbed side to side, the stimulation to her aching peaks along with the way he was bringing their bodies together intimately was almost enough to send her over the edge.

He spread her legs so she straddled him, as he put her against the wall of the cabin and thrust upward as he pulled her down with a near bruising grip on her hips. His aim was perfect and his rigid length speared into her like an arrow, filling her completely in one powerful thrust.

Her body jerked at the shocking intrusion, but it didn't hurt in the slightest. It felt so good, so right, so...tight. They fit each other so absolutely perfectly in this way...why couldn't their lives fit the same way?

His mouth tore away from hers. "What is it? What's the matter?"

She stared at him, her eyes burning with tear she would never let him see. "Nothing. You feel so incredible inside me," she panted.

"You went stiff," Tobias said as his gaze locked with hers.

"It's always a little tight at first," Tris said.

He smiled, masculine ego flowing from his blue eyes. "Yes, but you like it, right?"

"I love it," Tris whispered

"Then ride me," Tobias said as he let her set the pace as she rode his length.

Putting his head back and breathing harshly, his face contorted with pleasure, he said, "You feel so bloody good at this."

"And you are incredible," Tris moaned out, her eyes shut in obvious delight.

"Don't keep things from me, things that hurt you," Tobias pleaded with her. She opened her eyes to see him looking now at her shoulders, where the bruises that David had put there was still visible.

She didn't know what to say to him, nothing she wanted to tell him when the pleasure was on the verge of letting her forget everything. So, instead of saying something that might mess that up, she kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back, his mouth quickly taking control and then claiming her lips as if intent on punishment for not telling him what had happened. Only she didn't feel punished at all. She responded with a ferocity of her own and increased the pace of their lovemaking until she felt the pleasure spiral oh so tight inside her and she went through the stratosphere, all rational thought flying from her mind as her body convulsed with the ultimate satisfaction.

He grabbed her hips and thrust upward, once...twice...three times and sent her into a second climax, so close to the first that her lungs seized along with everything else. He shouted and she felt his warmth inside of her as she took a long shuddering breath into her oxygen starved lungs before collapsing on top of him.

She kissed his cheek, "That was wonderful."

"Yes, it was," Tobias said, his breathing still heavy.

"So, why-"

She put her have over his mouth, "No talking. Just enjoy. Okay?"

He frowned, he didn't like that she still wouldn't trust him. She trusted him with her body, her heart, why not trust her with who had hurt her? It didn't make any sense.

"Please," she pleaded with him.

He nodded, one quick jerk of his head.

She smiled and let her head settle against his shoulder. "I wished we could stay like this forever."

"You said no talking," Tobias whispered.

"So I did," Tris smiled and kissed him again because she couldn't help herself and then relaxed there. His hands cupped her hips tightly as he moved them from the wall, to carry her to his bed, their bodies still connected in the most intimate way possible.

They made love again in the oversized glass shower stall, under the cascading spray before washing and then going to bed where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she woke up the next morning it was to find Tobias coming out of the bathroom, with a look of worry on his face. "Tobias? What's wrong?"

"I think we might have an issue to discuss," Tobias said as he sat down beside her.

"What?" Tris asked.

"It seems the condom broke last night," Tobias said.

 _ **(A/N-I'm running behind with this story. I've been sick with a bad cold and am going back to the doctor tomorrow. Hopefully I'll feel better soon. Just wanted to give a heads up if the next chapter is a little shorter. Reviews make my day.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this for me. Thank you so much boo for taking the time to do this. And thank you all who read, review, follow, fav this story. This is shorter compared to the previous, I hope to make the new few much bigger to finish this by Saturday.)**

He saw her tense.

"You haven't got...anything...have you?" Tris asked.

"No! I haven't got anything but I am fertile," Tobias answered.

"Fertile?" Tris asked.

"I'm not shooting blanks," Tobias said bluntly.

Tris stared at him for a speechless moment as the reality of his words sank in.

"And as far as I can tell, you're not on the pill, nor using any type of contraceptive," he continued.

"I'm not pregnant," Tris said.

"How can you be so sure this quick?" Tobias asked.

"Surely I'd know if my own body got pregnant," she threw at him. "I'm not completely stupid. I'm expecting my period any day now."

"I'm very glad to hear it," Tobias said.

"I bet," Tris murmured under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tris asked.

She gave a haughty look, "Don't worry, Tobias. I won't slap a paternity suit on you."

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Tobias said.

Her mouth fell open in shock. "What do you mean?"

He took her hand in his, letting his fingers rub over the top of her hand, "I'm not getting any younger, I'd not like to be too much older before I start to have children. And you know I would like a few of them. A family."

"A family," Tris murmured. She let the image of them as a family enter her mind. As much as she tried to fight it, it was there. But then came the flip side, what if she did get pregnant? Could she keep his baby from him? But what choice would she have once she left? She hoped that she wasn't pregnant, because she knew that he would find her, find his child and probably take it from her. She would be a criminal and no court would let her keep a baby if she managed to get out of jail.

"Tris?" Tobias put his finger under her chin.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Tris asked.

"I asked how soon you would know?" he asked. What was going on in that mind of hers? He knew it had to be a shock about a possible unexpected pregnancy. He had mixed feelings about this. He had never had this happen to him before, with a condom breaking. He hoped to continue to date her, and maybe one day ask her to marry him, and have their own family.

"I know now," Tris said.

"I meant about your period," Tobias said.

"I..." she did a rough calculation in her head. "Today or tomorrow, maybe the next day."

"You don't seem very sure," Tobias commented.

"I'm not a clock, you know," Tris said, her nerves on edge because of the thought that if by some chance she did try to start over without him, and if she had gotten pregnant from this trip, then looking down into her baby, their baby's eyes and seeing him staring back up at her would kill her. "Anyway, I'm often late."

"You'll tell me as soon as you know?" Tobias asked as his eyes seemed to penetrate her.

"Of course," Tris said, either way she was lying to him.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Tobias asked softly. He could tell that she was fairly upset over the news that they may have started a new life between them, it wasn't planned by any means. Or had he? Just earlier they had both been talking about children, having a family. But there was also so much turmoil in her eyes it was eating him alive to know that she wasn't telling him what was really bothering her.

"I'm not going to end up being pregnant over this," Tris swore, more to herself than anything.

"Well, I want to prepare just in case you are," Tobias said. "You could already be carrying my child at this moment."

A merry sensation trickled into her belly at the thought of her body changing to accommodate a baby, her abdomen firm, her breasts swollen as they prepared for the birth to nourish the baby, the unmistakable confirmation of their passion growing inside her.

"I'm just really sure I won't be, my parents had me later in life," Tris said.

"Just because you don't want something to happen doesn't mean it won't happen," Tobias said.

"Let's not worry till there is something to worry about," Tris said as she moved from the bed, grabbing one of his shirts she quickly put it on, "I'm going to go start breakfast." She quickly walked out of the room, and took a deep breath in the hallway as she continued towards the kitchen.

What on earth was she going to do if she did end up pregnant? She could take the morning after pill, but there was some part of her that knew she couldn't do it. She knew how hard it was going to be on just her and her father, and adding a baby into the equation was not an option, she knew this. So if she was pregnant, as heart breaking as it would be, she would have to give her baby up. If it was confirmed that she was, then she would look immediately into putting her baby up for adoption.

If she thought giving up Tobias was hard, this literally made her heart hurt.

She walked into the kitchen and started cutting up some fruit. She would have to think about this at a later time, she couldn't let him know how upset she was. If he suspected, she knew he would ask and she didn't know if she would have the strength to keep lying to him like this. She was just starting the bacon, when she felt his arms come around her middle, his head was beside hers as he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry about last night, I just didn't want you to be surprised if you did get a positive test result."

"I understand, and these things happen at times," Tris said.

"I'm not going anywhere, just so you know," Tobias promised her, "it just may mean our time line got sped up just a tad." He tried to lighten the mood, but he could tell and literally feel the tension inside of her.

"You're very tense," he said as he started to rub her shoulders. "Remind me to give you a proper massage later."

"Sounds good," Tris said as she tried to concentrate on the bacon she was frying. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Tobias whispered to her as his hands started to move from her shoulders.

"It shouldn't take more than five more minutes," Tris said.

"I'm starving, but not for food," Tobias said as his hands came around her and cupped her breasts through his shirt.

Tris smiled as she said firmly, "I'm cooking."

He removed one of his hands from her and placed it on the knob on the stove, "Not anymore." As his mouth kissed the side of her neck, moving her hair to get more access to her neck as his hands went to the hem of her shirt, his shirt that she was wearing. One of his hands went into her panties. "Mmm" he said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

As his mouth neared her ear, Tris pressed back against him, causing his cock to become even more aroused, aching to be inside of her again. She let out a soft moan as his lips closed gently on her earlobe. His hands glided over her hips and around to the front of the shirt to undo the buttons. The shirt fell open and he slid his hands up along her tummy to gently massage her breasts through her bra as he continued to nuzzle into her neck and sucked her earlobe. He felt her pressing back harder against him, grinding against his now fully erect cock. She turned her head and he captured her lips under his.

Tris then turned around to face him as they continued to kiss. Their tongues danced together, first in his mouth and then hers. Their passion and lust increased. Her shirt dropped to the floor and Tobias let out a moan of approval. As they kissed, their bodies were pressed tight against each other. He gently pressed her back against the table. His hand moved between her legs and gently rubbed her through the material of your underwear, which caused her legs to buckle slightly. He then lifted her by her hips to sit on the edge of the kitchen table, to give him better access.

Tobias stood between Tris' legs and pressed his body into hers as they kissed. She wrapped her legs tight around his hips. He broke from the kiss and hooked his fingers under the bottom of her bra and forcefully rose it upwards over her breasts, allowing them to come free without removing the bra. He massaged one, then the other before slowly kissing his way down her neck to her right nipple. He then teased it with his tongue before closing his lips on it and sucking firmly. After a while he swapped to her left nipple and sucked and played with it just as he had with the right one.

Tobias then pressed his face between Tris' breasts and kissed her chest before moistening his tongue and kissing and licking his way down over her belly to her navel. He then kissed around her navel and teased and probed it with his tongue before continuing to kiss and lick his way further down. He stopped as his tongue reached the top elastic of her panties.

He hooked his arms under her legs, raising them and in doing so leaning her body back slightly allowing him to press his mouth into her crotch. He then slowly ran his lips and tongue over the material of her lace panties. Breathing her in. Blowing his warm breath onto her sweetness.

He then hooked a finger under the side elastic on her panties, pulling them aside to allow his tongue to touch her moist lips of her core. He ran his tongue up and down the lips. Tris couldn't stand it anymore and placed a hand on his head and pulled his head harder into her. As she became wetter and hornier, he started to lap at her juices. Through her moans and heavy breathing Tris whispered to him, "I need you, now Tobias."

"I'm so hard for you, you don't need to say it twice," Tobias said back to her as he stepped out of his boxers, grabbing his wallet from the counter, he pulled out a condom and very quickly placed it on his hardened erection. He then moved so that he was kneeling in front of her, once again tenderly kissed her tummy as his fingers hooked the elastic waist band of her panties. He slowly pulled them down until she could kick them off from her body. He briefly put his lips to her core and kissed it tenderly, teasingly. Tasting her. The aroma of her wetness washed over him. He loved the way his queen smelled when he got her all worked up, and he loved the way she tasted even more.

He smiled as he said, "The smell of something delicious in the kitchen always puts me in the mood to eat."

He ran his tongue all over her, tasting the juices on her lips. He felt her hips slide toward him, wanting to feel his tongue pressed against her harder and closer. He pressed his face against her wetness, his tongue slipping inside her to taste it in all its juicy glory. He loved that he could hear Tris moaning above him and she responded in kind by pressing herself against his face, grinding against it. He could feel her legs wrap around his head, her heels resting against his sides. As he licked her inside and out more and more, her legs pulled him in closer and closer.

Tris moaned out, "Mmmm...I love the way you eat me. I love the way your tongue feels inside me. I love rubbing against your face. Mmmm...yes...right...there."

Not one to turn down such a polite request, he redoubled his efforts. His tongue flicked up and down her soaked core. Her juices ran all over his face. Tobias knew he had to be doing something right when her moans grew louder. She put her hands on the back of his head again, this time taking a handful of hair in each one. She pressed him harder against her, rubbing her hot core all over his face. Soon, he could tell she was right on the verge of cumming for him. He felt her body tense up right before she screamed out his name. She pressed his face into her core as hard as she could, and he felt her warm juices wash over his face. He eagerly lapped up as much as he could, Tris continuing to ride out her orgasm against his face.

He took one hand to his cock as he pumped it up and down, "Mmmm," Tobias moaned as he kissed the sides of her thighs. He straightened and looked at a well pleased woman.

"Yes, moan for me," she demanded before wrapping her legs around his waist, eager for him to enter her.

He moaned again, louder, just for her. The heat from the back of her throat almost sent him over the edge. He spread her thighs wide and nestled himself comfortably against her wet lips. He held both her breasts in his hands firmly as he sucked and bit at her erect nipples. He knew how sensitive they were. She closed her eyes in sheer ecstasy as he rubbed her nubbins with his thumbs. He wrapped one hand around her throat, pulling her forward to his lips. He plunged his stiff cock inside her wet folds, so deep she couldn't help breaking their kiss, gasping for air. He slid his hands down to her ass and held her still as he plowed into her, so hard the table screeched across the floor. She laid back and her arms spread towards the two edges of the table, clasping on as she felt her orgasm building. He watched as her back arched, breath ragged...he knew she was close, so he started rubbing her clit softly, then furiously.

"Oh...my god... Don't stop, don't you dare stop!" Tris yelled as she knew she was about to come again.

Tobias concentrated on fucking her, slamming into her as she gasped and moaned. As she screamed his name yet again, he felt a wave of her warm juices wash over his cock. Her tight core squeezed around his shaft, holding it close and trying to eek out every drop of pleasure. Tobias loved making Tris cum as much as possible, and he loved the feeling of her cumming.

He wanted this woman for the rest of his life. And not just because they had great sex, he wanted a future with her. He felt her hands reaching around and grabbing his ass, pulling him deep inside her.

"Oh yes," both said in unison.

Never had Tris felt so right, never had Tobias felt so much desire. Pumping in and out at a faster pace, their moans becoming loader, their tongues dancing with the motion of their bodies.

Tris was moaning, "Oh!...Yes!...Tobias!..." Her legs griped around him as she sighed.

That is when Tobias felt it, felt himself tighten as he pushed all the way inside of her and unloaded. He lifted his lips from hers and he looked into her eyes, and noticed the tears, "Oh god, Tris, did I hurt you?" he asked with deep concern.

"Tobias," Tris said in a very low voice, "I have never in my life felt so much love from a man as tonight with you. My tears are those of happiness. I just never thought I would have this."

"Tris," Tobias whispers back, "I have never felt as much love and desire for a woman, as I do for you, this is a feeling I like very much and I would hope to continue feeling like this forever."

Under other circumstances Tris would have been thrilled to hear such words from Tobias, but she also knew that they would have no future after this week.

Tobias smiled down at her and kissed her lips. Tris kissed him back with an intensity that she feared he would think something was wrong. Eventually they did have breakfast, granted the bacon was cold, but eatable.

*******PAGEBREAK*********

Later that day, Tobias was in the shower as they were getting ready to go down into the town below to enjoy the day. Tris grabbed her cell phone from her purse and walked outside on the balcony, she quickly dialed a number she had stored in her phone. It was to book a flight for her and her father to Ontario, Canada.

"Yes, that's right, two tickets on the twenty-third to Ontario, from Chicago," Tris said to the lady on the other end who was taking her plane reservations.

"No, no return trip will be necessary," she said, her heart breaking at the thought of not coming back to Tobias.

She wiped the tears before she continued, "Yes, the names on the tickets will be Andrew and Tris Prior. Yes thank you very much," she ended the call and turned around, only to see Tobias standing there with a towel around his hips. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower.

She opened her mouth to speak, not knowing what he had heard.

His words to her gave her an answer.

"You're leaving me?" Tobias asked as he walked up to stand only inches from her.

"Tobias, I..." Tris couldn't form the words to defend her actions.

"Come inside, and sit down," Tobias said as he brought them inside the cabin. He watched as she kept fidgeting with her hands, before looking at him. "Now tell me why you are just up and leaving me? Was this a joke for you? Nailing the boss or something?"

"No! No, Tobias, not at all," Tris said as he came over to her and took her by the shoulders, gently but firm. He leaned down so that she was looking up at him.

"Then tell me why you want to leave me like this!" Tobias demanded.

"I don't want to leave you," Tris whispered as tears came to her eyes. This wasn't how it was to happen. She had thought to just leave him and never have to go through this confrontation with him.

"Then why, Tris? Tell me why!" Tobias said as he watched her look away from his gaze, "No! You're going to tell me what is going on and you're going to tell me now!"

"I...can't," Tris whispered out.

"Why not?" Tobias asked, "Was my love for you not enough?"

"No! It is everything to me, Tobias," Tris said, "Please believe me."

"How can I believe you?" Tobias asked, "So, tell me how you had this planned, Tris. Was I going to wake up tomorrow to an empty bed with no explanation? Or were you planning on leaving me a goodbye note?"

Tris couldn't bear to look at him. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two. She couldn't even try to defend herself as she had planned once they got back, to leave him the next day. Would she have left him a note? She was ashamed to admit, the thought had not crossed her mind.

"So I was a wham, bam, thank you for the sex?" Tobias asked.

"No, what we had meant everything to me, it was never just about sex with you Tobias," Tris said.

"Then prove it to me, tell me what is really going on with you. Why you felt this need to all of a sudden leave me!" Tobias said.

When she lowered her gaze from him, he straightened back up and said, "You had this planned before we came here, didn't you?"

Tris' body shook with sobs as she said, "Yes," was all she could answer.

"You must really think so little of me to plan this in advance, and then just up and leave," Tobias said with a sarcastic laugh, "So why tell me you loved me? Why lie to me like this?"

"But, I didn't lie, I do love you, Tobias, so very much," Tris said.

"If you truly loved me, you never would do something like this," Tobias said as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"I didn't want to do this, it's the last thing I ever wanted," Tris said.

"Then why? Just tell me why?" Tobias said. "Don't I deserve the truth at least? Since the woman I love is just going to up and leave me?"

"I...can't, I'm so sorry," Tris said.

"If you truly love me, then tell me," Tobias was begging her for an answer. When she stayed silent to his request, he said, "Please! I gave my body and my heart to you, didn't I earn your honesty?"

Tris sobbed out her turmoil on what this was doing to him, and to her, and to them.

"Why the sudden change?" Tobias said as his mind started working overtime, his thoughts went to one thing, "Does all this have something to do with those bruises on your shoulders?"

Tris looked at him and then quickly averted her gaze. Tobias then knew it did, "Who did this to you? And don't lie to me anymore. Is someone blackmailing you to leave me?"

Tris swallowed as she tried to look at him, his eyes were almost wild with fear, anger, worry all rolled into one, "Tobias...you're going to have to...forget about me."

"Forget about you? How?" Tobias asked, incredulous at her statement to him, "You want me to forget to breathe? To forget to live? I can't do it, Tris."

"So someone is blackmailing you about something, I can feel it," Tobias said. "Who, tell me who it is and I'll tear them apart, I promise you."

"Tobias, just let me go," Tris said, knowing he would be better off with someone else.

"I can't just let you go," Tobias said. "What does this person have on you? Is it about money?"

Tris' eyes went to his face as he said that, when she tried to avert her gaze again, his hands went on the sides of her face, "It is about money isn't it? You owe someone money?"

"Tobias...please-" her voice broke.

"How much?" he asked. Not that it mattered to him, it could be every cent he owned and he would gladly pay it.

 _For her._

"Tobias-"

"Just tell me how much you owe," Tobias reinforced as his eyes bore down into hers. He was in love with her, would do anything he could to help her, if she would only let him.

"Ninety thousand," Tris whispered to him, closing her eyes in shame that she had told him.

Tobias let go of her face and just looked at her face for a few seconds. He could tell she was upset over finally telling him that she needed money, he too was upset, upset that she hadn't come to him. Instead she had been planning on just leaving him. That he would find out today as well.

He went to the bedside table and picked up his cell phone, he went to his contact list and tapped the name of his bank, "Yes, this is Tobias Eaton, I need an immediate transfer of funds to someone else's account. Yes my account number is 72103. Yes, one second," he removed the phone from his ear and handed it to Tris, "Tell her your account where the money can be put into."

Tris could feel his eyes as they bore on her, she couldn't look at him, couldn't take the phone from him for a few seconds, before finally she swallowed her pride and took the phone, his fingers grazed hers as she did so. She gave the lady her information for the money transfer, as she was doing so, she watched Tobias get dressed. He put on a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.

After she finished the call, Tobias walked over to her and took the phone. "Thank you," Tris said to him, she didn't know what else to say to him.

"Now you're going to tell me the rest, Tris. You're going to tell me why you had made up your mind to just leave instead of coming to me for help."

Tris felt like her knees were going to collapse under her, Tobias took her hand and brought her over to the bed, and made her sit down. He settled down beside her, "Now, tell me why you needed ninety thousand dollars. What was it for? And for god's sake, if you ever felt anything for me, tell me the truth."

"I...I have gambling debts that needed to be paid," Tris answered. She didn't want to tell him it was her father's gambling debts. It was just painful to admit how badly her family had been.

"You had a gambling problem at one time?" Tobias asked as he made her look at him by putting his finger under her chin.

She could only nod to his question. His gaze seemed to narrow as he continued, "That was the reason for the money? You had to pay a loan shark back?"

"Yes," Tris said, "I've been paying him back little by little."

"But why now did he want all of the money at once?" Tobias asked.

"I..." Tris stammered.

"Tris, what is it? Why did he start pressuring you?" Tobias asked as ideas started to scramble in his head, "Did he...did he pressure about anything else?"

When her eyes flew to his, he knew he had his answer. "Was he pressuring you for sex? He was the one who put those bruises on you wasn't he?"

"Tobias, just forget that please," Tris said to him, desperately wanting this to end.

"Tell me his name," Tobias was furious, this animal had hurt her plus he had pressured her for sexual favors. "We'll go to the cops, he can't pressure you to sleep with him."

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this," Tris said.

"You should have told me," his hands were clenched, "My God, Tris. I would have protected you, helped you in every way that I can."

"But I've been lying to you," Tris said.

"Yes you have, which is why even as just your friend, you should know you can come to me," Tobias said. "Is there anything else?"

Tris bit her lip as Tobias' eyes narrowed again, she said, "I don't live with Christina and Will, they just let me stay there so you wouldn't know I live in a not so nice neighborhood. He threatened to...hurt you if I didn't pay the money quicker. I thought I was protecting you by leaving."

"Give me his name, and I promise you, he'll pay for what he did," Tobias ground the words out. "When I think of what could have happened to you. Damn it, Tris, I love you. I don't want you to be made to feel like that again. And I don't care if you live in a mansion or whatever, though I would feel better knowing you are safe."

"I owe you so much, I'll pay you back all of it somehow," Tris promised him. "I'm sorry for putting your life at risk."

Tears gathered in her eyes again and she blinked them back furiously. Later she could break down and cry until there was nothing left, but not yet. Not now.

"I tried to fight my feelings for you, I even thought I could walk away months ago," Tris said.

"You really haven't been listening, have you?" Tobias' words were fierce, but his gaze was gentle. He stood and pulled her upwards and forward, until their bodies melded and his hands closed around her upper arms. "You said you love me. That was the truth, right?"

"It was true," she said to his shirt, she couldn't bear to hear him tell her it was over for them. "I love you, and I'm thankful I had the chance to love someone like you."

"And you were just willing to give up and walk away from everything else you might be able to have?" His words caused her to look up into his eyes.

"But I've messed up big time, I lied to you, and now I owe you so much money. And all I can do now is tell you that I'm sorry and ask for your forgiveness, if you can ever manage to give it," Tris said.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "I don't know what I want to do most. Take you over to that bed and love you senseless, or turn you over my knee and paddle your lovely backside until you see reason."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tris asked, her heart thundering as she stared at him. "Why would you want to have anything to do with me after all that I've done?"

"I have to keep telling you this don't I? Tris, I love you. I want a beginning today, not an ending. If there's anything to forgive, consider it forgiven," Tobias told her.

Oh, those words were sweet. Was it possible? But then she remembered she hadn't told him about her other job, and she was just too nervous now to tell him about it. Maybe now, she could quit that job, but then how was she going to pay him back?

"Now, let's start over from this day," Tobias said with a soft smile to his mouth. He was not going to just let all that he had found out go, once they returned, he would have a friend of his look about finding out who this mysterious man was. But for now, he had other things on his mind.

"My name is Tobias," he said.

Tris smiled as she said, "Tris." She still had huge guilt over not telling him everything.

"Hello, Tris," Tobias said as his lips claimed hers. His kiss obliterated the last remnants of her other saner self. She clung to him, welcoming the taut contraction of his muscles as she slid her hands to his shoulders and clutched at them. Her own body seemed to be boneless, feeling incomplete without the hard strength of his against it. Her lips parted readily to welcome the heat of his tongue. His hand stroked up from her waist, molding her breasts, caressing her fiercely, and immediately she ached to be rid of the barrier of her clothes, their clothes. She wanted his hands on her body...his skin, his mouth on her.

Tobias was almost shaking with anticipation with what he wanted to do to her. He put his hands on the sides of her face and pinned her against the wall and started passionately kissing her. He removed his mouth from hers and said, "Let's go use the hot tub." He got the hot tub ready, while she put on a bikini she had brought in hopes they would have a hot tub. He had a pair of trunks on, and was in the hot tub waiting for her.

"Is the water warm enough?" Tris asked as she walked out in her two piece white bikini.

"Yes... just warm enough..." Tobias answered as she got in beside him.

He felt the material of her bikini touch him as she sat in his lap facing him... her breasts touched his chest. He looked down to see her lovely womanly curves, her knees wrapped around him and they kissed long and deep.

Putting his hands on her cheeks, they continued to kiss again and he slipped his tongue between her lips. Tris reached over the ledge for a lighter to light some candles, as she did, one bikini-covered breast brushed against his cheek. He found himself wondering if she did that on purpose? Tobias took it as a clear signal of things to come, the scent of vanilla candles filled the air.

As she moved back into his lap, he adjusted himself to fit between her legs more comfortably... as she sat down, she brushed her bikini top against his lips and he kissed her nipples through it.

"I have a confession to make," Tris said, "this is my first time in a hot tub."

"Well, I hope that you enjoy it!" Tobias said with a mischievous grin.

Moving his hands to the sides of her breasts, he felt them gently, and then put his thumbs on her nipples. Her nipples responded through her bikini top and were instantly aroused.

He kissed her chest above her breasts, and then between them, Tris raised up a bit so that his mouth could reach her nipples. He kissed each in turn and gave each of them a playful, gentle nibble. She liked it so much, because she moved her pelvis, pushed against his abdomen and began to move slowly back and forth on him.

He slipped his fingers under the edges of her bikini top, lifted it up over her nipples, and kissed them. Tris playfully pressed her breasts together now, and he kissed both nipples at once as he reached behind her to untie her bathing suit top. He loved her breasts so much.

Reaching over to the shelf where some drinks were, she took a sip and then her fingers took an ice cube out of her glass. She placed it between her lips and kissed him. They both felt cold lips and warm, wet bodies - all at the same time...

Slipping his hands inside the back of her bikini bottom, he brought them around to the front and pulled it down slowly, kissing all the while. When the tiny triangular piece of cloth reached her knees, Tris put both hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of it.

Tobias used his fingers to gently spread open her lips, so pink, so lovely! One of his fingers touched her hard clit, and she moaned louder. She felt his tongue begin to lick her clit in earnest now, small, quick licks as she guided his head to the very spot that would make her come.

Tris felt a second finger push gently inside of her as he sucked her clit forcefully, licking, sucking, fingering - making her super wet. Tobias removed his trucks, his erection bouncing upwards towards the sky. He reached for the foil package he had placed near the hot tub and slid it on quickly, protecting them both. He sat down again so that she could straddle him. As she sat down on his lap, she rubbed her breasts against his face, his chest, and he could feel the tip of his cock at her core entrance. As she slid down on his huge erection, he felt like he may explode at any second.

As she sat down on Tobias, taking him all the way in her body, she pressed her whole front against his naked body, took his cock deep inside of her, and kissed him like a wild woman! He kissed her neck and began to moan with her while squeezing his cock muscles inside of vagina. She began to tense up, thrust her breasts forward, tilting her head back and she began to ride him up and down, fast and hard!

The smell of vanilla candles and sex filled the air, wetness and warmth filled their senses. The tub was MUCH warmer now, their lovemaking had made the water hot!

After a few hot minutes, Tris was right on the very edge of another orgasm. Reaching down at her clit, he began to massage her clit as they made love. She was moaning so loudly now that it was a good thing no else was around! Suddenly they both came undone and enjoyed the jerks of pleasure that consumed them.

Afterwards he wrapped her in a soft, fluffy robe and carried her to his bed, placing her gently down on it. He smiled as he knew she needed her rest. He went into the living room and called an old friend and asked him to look into Tris' gambling debts, and more importantly who she owed the money to.

This woman was his! He was going to keep her and heaven help anyone who tried to take her from him ever again!


	6. Chapter 6

**_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this for me. Thank you so much boo for taking the time to do this. And thank you all who read, review, follow, fav this story. You guys are amazing! )**_**

Tris woke up the next morning to the feel of Tobias' arm on her belly. She looked at him as he slept, he looked very peaceful in sleep. So beautiful. She felt relief with a mixture of guilt because she hadn't told him everything. He didn't know who David was nor what her other job was. But at least he knew why she had been about to leave him, that much was off her shoulders, but then she now owed him ninety thousand dollars.

Her pride demanded she find a way to pay him back somehow, but how? She had no money, no car, no house, she lived in a bad neighborhood. But now that she didn't have David breathing down her neck, now she could give what money she could to Tobias instead.

"Stop," Tobias said as she turned her head to look at him.

"I thought you were asleep," she said quietly.

"I can hear you thinking, and it woke me up," he said as he pulled her close to him. He turned to his side so he could face her. "I don't want you thinking you have to pay me back the money."

"How...how did you know?" she asked.

"I know you," he said.

"But it's so much money, Tobias," she said.

"I can think of other ways for you to pay me back then," he said with a smirk on his face.

Tris opened her mouth, surely he wasn't...

"No, I don't want you to be anything less than what you are now to me," she said as he looked into her eyes.

"And what is that?" Tris asked.

"The woman that I love," Tobias said.

"But how am I going to pay you back then?" she asked.

"Marry me," he said with a look on his face.

"Very funny," she said with a chuckle.

"Down the aisle," he said.

"Right," she said.

"I meant it," Tobias said.

"Mean what?" Tris asked.

"I want you to be my wife," he answered.

"You can't be serious," she said, clearly stunned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, we...I...owe you so much money," she argued.

"I have plenty of money, but what is money when you have no future with someone?" he asked.

"But Tobias, it's not like its a thousand dollars, it's ninety thousand dollars," Tris explained.

"How about for every ten years you spend as my wife, reduces it by twenty thousand dollars?" he teased her.

"Tobias, I'm serious," she said.

"So am I, I want you to be my wife one day, when you're ready," he said.

"But...what about you?" she asked.

"I'm ready for us to come home from work, and make our way to the bedroom, or kitchen or wherever we wish," he said, "I'm ready for vacations with you, I'm ready for late night cuddlings, I'm ready for early morning quickies. I'm ready for everything with you, everything that you are willing to share with me."

Tris was moved by his words, she could hear the sincerity in them. But before she could agree to be his wife, she needed time to fix her life first. Yes, having David off her back was a huge plus, there were still a few things to settle first.

Then, then she could consider his proposal.

"Do you wish to have a future with me?" Tobias asked, his fingers stroking her arm.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this. But I love you too much to take it away," she answered.

"Then don't. And I don't ever want to hear you speak of being undeserving again. We've both made mistakes, and have learned from them. Now the past is behind us, forgotten. From now on, we focus on the present, and our future." His lips came down on hers in a heated, demanding splendor.

He removed her nightie slowly from her body, before tossing it to the floor. She was naked beneath it, he then bent and covered her breasts with kisses. He clasped them in his hands and pressed his face in abandon from one to the other while his fingers softly plucked at her nipples. Her hands roamed over his head, his ears, his shoulders.

He kissed his way down her belly, his hands sliding down her flanks, his knees between her legs. He stopped just before touching her core and lifted his head, straightening to sit back upon his heels. Moving his hand to a knee, he raised her leg and placed her foot upon his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her calf, while his hand moved up from her foot, feeling the slim ankle.

Drawing closer to her, he dipped his head and kissed the inside of her lower thigh, then started nuzzling towards her bent knee. Her leg jerked, her heel bumping his shoulder, and she started giggling. Holding her leg gently but firmly, he rotated it slightly open and snaked his tongue into the hollow behind her knee, tickling her skin in the process.

She was laughing uncontrollably now, her raised leg shaking in his restraining hands as he teased her with his tongue. Her free leg bent and drawn up towards her chest, was swinging about with her. His eyes dropped from her face to between her legs, where he watched her little pink groove spread and close as she rolled from side to side.

His open mouth now started to travel steadily towards the prize, nipping the flesh of her inner thigh softly with just his lips, shifting from his knees to his belly and elbows as he proceeded lower. Again he stopped before making contact with her folds. He paused, captivated by the view of her naked body, her dainty mound just inches from his face, her slender belly, her plump breasts with their pink tips, blushing from his attention on them.

All at once he kissed her mound. She lifted her head and looked down at him in pleasure, it was so intense she tried to close them, but he thwarted her, pushing her resisting thighs even more widely open. Pinning her eyes with a lecherous stare, he protruded his tongue deliberately, bent his head, and licked her clitoris. Her mouth fell open in astonishment. He smiled broadly.

"Oh...Tobias!" Her resistance had vanished; her head fell back and her body grew progressively more and more agitated...she sighed and gasped, twisting under his caresses, her calves waving in the air.

Grasping her squirming buttocks, he lifted her higher onto the pillow, tilting her hips back to further open her folds to his mouth. His tongue sketched along the edges of her inner petals, then pushed between to spread them, wriggling up and down in the crevice. He found her opening and flicked his tongue over it. Gently he poked the tip a little way in and out, drawing out the honey that was there welling up. His body thrilled at the intoxicating taste of this sweet woman, his woman! He groaned as he covered her core with his mouth and simply breathed her essence in for a moment before returning to licking her clitoris.

Under his moving tongue he felt the escalating turgor of her flesh, she was moaning now, her hips striving upwards. He paused momentarily to take in the bewitching sight, her clitoris and inner lips were vividly pink, the clitoris erect and the lips fanned open, all shiny with his spittle and her creamy nectar. With her thighs spread flat to the sides, her straining hips offered up her delicious, turgid sweetness, begging for his attentions. He obliged with no further delay, lapping and massaging her stiff bud with the powerful broadside of his tongue.

He shoved his boxers down to his thighs, before removing them completely from his taut body. In all this, his actions drew her avid stare to his erect cock. He lay forward upon her, and her arms pulled him close. In the shifting silkiness of the folds of the sheets, her body and his knees slid about, frustrating his efforts to mount her. Impatient, he scooped his arms under her back and lifted her onto his lap, her legs straddling him. "Hold fast round my neck," he said thickly.

Clasping her buttocks, he moved them towards the edge of the bed. Rising to his feet, lifting her easily. Her arms tightened round his neck, and her legs wrapped round his waist, his over ready cock pressed against her mound.

Now with his footing secure, he shifted her slight weight. "Ohhhh!" she yelped. His eyes bore into hers as he twisted his hips and pulled her down, moving his cock up her slick channel, still constricted from her spending.

At last her stretched opening reached the base of his cock, making them both moan. Her knees quivered against his flanks. Breaching her, he was transported with lewd exhilaration. Here he was with the woman he loved, who loved him, making love to one another. The strong muscles in his arms and legs flexed as he gripped her buttocks and worked her up and down the length of his pulsing cock. Oh god, the sensation was too sweet, he thought. Her pink and white breasts bouncing without restraint against his bare chest, the bawdy sounds of their panting and moans echoing all about the cabin.

Holding her fast against him with her wet folds tight about him, and the buoyant globes of her breasts tight against his chest, he strode about the cabin, making his cock dance inside her, reveling in her wondering gasps.

He stopped at a wall, her back was up against the wall as he pumped her several times, each deep thrust caused her to moan a little louder. Lifting her completely off his organ to hold her hovering just above the throbbing head, he fed upon her open mouth for a moment. "Tris..." he said low and fierce, bringing her back down upon his cock, getting the full length back in with one steady, determined thrust, glorying in the raw act of penetration. Her body shuddered in his hands, her hot open mouth groaning into his neck.

Up, down, up, down, rapid, taut strokes now, augmented by the flexing of her thighs round his waist. The intense pressure mounted in his cock, higher and higher, till he was about to explode. Oh god...! Suddenly a burst of pleasure stampeded all over his body, the waves so forceful that he was lifted to his toes. Shouting, he arched his hips up and pulled her tight against him, wishing there was nothing between them. But he didn't want to make her pregnant unless she already was, he didn't want her to marry him because she was pregnant, he wanted her to marry him because she wanted to.

Tobias finally found the strength to move them from the wall, taking them into the walk in shower.

"You know, I've never made love like this before," Tris said.

"That is because you didn't have me in your life before," Tobias' smirk was clearly evident.

"You were serious about us getting married one day right?" she asked.

"Very," he answered.

"Then there's lots of things I want to do with you," she said.

"Name them, and we'll cross them off your list," he said.

"Can we use your limo to drive us home from the airport?" she asked with a smile.

"Now, Ms. Prior, are you trying to have your way with me in the back of my limo?" he asked.

"Always," she said, as she looked forward to going home tomorrow. It should be one hell of a ride home from the airport. She just hoped the traffic was horrible and that it took longer to get home.

"Close your eyes," Tobias said as she did. She felt something on her wrist, and then heard him tell her to open her eyes.

"Oh, Tobias," Tris said.

"Merry Christmas, Tris," Tobias said.

"It's beautiful," Tris said. There was a rose charm on it. "I have something for you, it's not as beautiful as this though."

"All I need is you," Tobias said as she got out of the bed with a sheet, as she tried to take a step she felt the sheet hang and turned to see Tobias pulling on it. She smiled and jerked it away. She reached into her bags and pulled out a gift. She came back to the bed and handed it to him.

Tobias smiled and opened up the gift, he smiled as he saw what it was. A map of soccer destinations that you could knock off as you visited them. "I love it. And I hope to take you with me to these."

"I'd like that," Tris said as he put the gift down and drew her down to him...

*********PAGEBREAK************

The next day they were pulling up to Christina and Will's home. Tris had called ahead and asked if she could stay with them, Tobias didn't want her back at her place until he could see for himself what her home was like, if she was safe.

The chauffeur opened the door and Tobias stepped out, he held out his hand for her, Tris emerged. He pulled her tightly to him and she looked up into his eyes. He could see that she wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. She still wasn't sure about not staying in her apartment where she lived now, she loved how worried he was, but in staying in the apartment, she could try to save more money, because she still felt she owed him.

"I want you in my life, Tris. I''m not going anywhere," Tobias said with a serious tone, his expression tight. He knew she'd be stubborn just for the sake of being stubborn. "I want you safe, I'm highly invested in you, in us, in your heart." he stated.

"But-" she began, but stopped when he put his thumb to her bottom lip.

"You're not a toy and I won't treat you like one, Tris. I want you to give my proposal some serious thought. Now, we don't have to get married right away if you do accept it, but I do want to know your heart is mine, and I do believe it is. And with that being said, I feel it's my responsibility to guard it." He looked down into her eyes wondering how long he would have to wait to put his ring on her finger.

His expression softened and then he leaned down to lay a soft kiss to her lips, and his mouth lingered. Tris shut her eyes, his fingertips slid down her side and reached around, gripped at her ass. It flamed against his hand from beneath her skirt. A soft audible sigh left her body, her lips melting into his kiss until he pulled his mouth away.

"You're an amazing woman, Tris Prior," Tobias whispered at her open lips, standing curbside at the open door of the limo. She opened her eyes and looked at the chauffeur who stood quietly behind him, looking around at the passing cars, appearing uninterested in their conversation.

She felt a breeze snake up under her skirt when he released her cheek from beneath his hand. The heat from the hand prints at her rear kept her warm and she smiled thinking about the back seat of that limo with Tobias.

"You still owe me a ride on your desk," she said in a matter-of-fact way, as he gave her a pat on the same spot which made her jump towards his hips in response.

He chuckled and gave her another one of those sexy grins. "You have a lot of thinking to do, Tris. I'll be waiting for your answer." And with that he forced himself to untangle himself from her, taking the warmth of his body with him, as he stepped back inside the limo.

One last glance into her eyes, "You know the number, Tris. Call me later," He turned in his seat to face forward and then the chauffeur closed the door, making his way around the long stretch until he disappeared, closing himself inside. The engine started and the limo pulled away and she stood there watching until it was out of sight.

Tris turned and walked up the walkway to the house. Her mind was lost. It was hard to focus on any one thought as she made her way through the front door, to find Will sitting on the couch with Christina, grinning at her.

"Well, it seems like someone enjoyed their weekend," Will said as he winked at Tris.

"Give her a break," Christina said as she walked up to Tris. "You look very happy. I think this get away was much needed."

"Along with her getting laid," Will said under his breath, causing both women to turn and glare at him.

"It was wonderful, Christina. I've never been so happy," Tris said.

"You look it," Christina said.

Tris was almost giddy thinking about how things had changed between Tobias and her, there was still more to work out, but it was definitely heading in the right direction.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Christina asked as she continued to look at the very happy Tris.

"Uh, nothing," Tris said as she headed towards the kitchen, adding,"just that Tobias asked me to marry him."

"Whoa! The bloke can't ask you without asking me first!" Will said as both Christina and him raced after Tris to get the full scoop.

***************PAGEBREAK**************

The following Friday was here and Tris was just finishing up a report for Tobias, when there was a delivery. "For Ms. Tris Prior," the delivery man said as she smiled and signed for it.

It was a beautiful arrange of flowers, she pulled out the card and read it, "Not a gift," he'd written, but a hello because I have been so busy with a client today. But I wanted to remind you that I love you, and I've got your heart, it belongs to me. As mine belongs to you, Tobias."

She smiled at his words, and inhaled the lovely perfume of the flowers as if she were inhaling that subtle spicy scent of him. An hour later, Tobias walked out of his office and made his way over to her, "Hello," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hello, and thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful," she said.

"Nothing compares to the beauty of your heart," he said, taking her hand in his, he said, "I want to take you to dinner tonight."

Her heart stopped, because it was Friday night and she couldn't, "I'm sorry, I have already made plans with Christina tonight and tomorrow." She quickly covered up in case he asked for Saturday night.

Tobias was disappointed that she was busy, he had asked her several times about going out together on Fridays or Saturdays, granted he loved being able to spend any night with her, but why was she always busy on those nights?

"You can't go another night?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can spend the day together Sunday," she offered.

"I love spending time with you every second that I can, I just want to take you out on a Friday night," he stated.

Tris felt such guilt over denying him what he clearly wanted, "I'm sorry, Tobias."

He looked at her and decided not to press this issue yet, but he would at another time. He kissed her lips and said, "Have a good time with her then, and I'll call you tomorrow then."

She nodded as she watched him walk back into his office. She let out a deep breath as here she was again, lying to the man she loved. She looked at the calendar and thought to herself, "Only two more months, then I'll stop."

Tobias was in his office, looking out the window, thinking about Tris, when his phone rung, "Zeke! It's been a long time, are you in town? Yes, I'm free tonight. I don't know, those are not my things to go to. Alright, just for you then. See you then."

Later that night, Tobias was sitting down at a table with his friends. Zeke had just got back into town, and called up some of their friends to come down to Peter's for a night out.

"So how are things with your lovely lady friend?" Zeke asked.

"Very well," Tobias answered.

"So are you hearing wedding bells?" Zeke asked jokingly.

"Very much so," he answered.

"Wow and what changed your mind?" Zeke asked.

"An incredible woman," Tobias answered.

"Well, then I say that calls for a drink," Zeke said as they raised their glasses to toast. "To the first of the musketeers who is thinking of turning in their bachelor card!"

A few minutes later, Tobias was sitting and not paying any attention to what was going on the stage. It was early still and the club was already full which was something unusual for a Friday night. He had been into this club a few times before with his friends. While he enjoyed being out with his friends, he did miss Tris. He was about to get out his cell phone to text her when he noticed a dancer coming up the stairs and as she got on the stage, her gaze seemed to fix on him. She was petite, maybe 5' 6. Her movement as she had walked onto the stage, exuded sensuality, her clothes made her stand out in the crowd. A white lace bra and panties, with a sheer wrap around her waist that hung to the floor.

But now she seemed frozen on the stage, as she looked at him, and that's when it hit him...

Tris! It was Tris on the stage!

*********PAGEBREAK**********

Tobias was in a state of shock was an understatement. Tris, his Tris was a stripper for some men's club. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but there she was before him, standing in her bra and underwear for all these other men to see that, showing all those bare curves and skin, which should be for his eyes only! He watched as she walked over to the side of the stage and danced and twisted her body for a group of men who were in complete awe of her.

"Tobias...isn't that...I mean...it looks like..." Zeke mumbled on. He averted his eyes, because he knew it was Tobias' Tris. And by the looks of Tobias, he had no idea she worked here.

"I'll be right back," Tobias said as he stormed over to the side of the stage. A bouncer was there in his way to get to Tris who was still standing still now looking at him.

"Get out of my way," Tobias told him. Nothing, and no one was going to stand in his way. Not now.

"Go back to your seat," the bouncer told him as he put an arm out to stop Tobias.

"That's my lady there, and I intend on talking to her, now," Tobias said as his eyes left the bouncer to look up at Tris.

"It's okay, Lance. I'll send Tara up next, let him pass," Tris said as she turned and exited the stage to a chorus of boos from the crowd. Tobias got up on the stage and followed Tris to where she was talking to another woman.

"Please, take my place and I'll take yours later," Tris pleaded with the other woman. She knew her time was up, she could no longer lie to Tobias.

"No, she won't," Tobias said as his hand went to his wallet and he pulled out a clip of money, "But here is a thousand dollars for taking any of her dances tonight." he gave the very happy woman the money. "We're going to talk. Now!"

"This way," Tris said as she pulled on a silk robe and led him into a private dressing room, once they were inside, Tobias slammed the door shut behind him.

"Tobias, I can explain," Tris began.

"Yes...you...will," his words carried such a bite to them. Tris wasn't afraid for herself, she knew that he would never harm her, but he was trying desperately to control his anger and hurt inside she could tell. "Tell me why, just why I had to find out that the woman I love, the woman I would do anything for is a damned stripper!"

Tris started to say, "I'm not really a stripper, I just-"

"You're on stage in your underwear, where strange men can get their jollies off looking at you. I don't think you're selling girl scout cookies!" he roared at the reminder that all those men had looked upon her nakedly clad form. And what else? What else had she done in this club?

"I know you're angry right now," she said.

"Damned right!" he said, he wanted to shake some sense into her. How could she do this?

"And I know you're hurt as well," she said.

"You're batting a thousand tonight, Tris," Tobias said. "Just tell me why you're here! And don't lie to me anymore! Or I swear I'll walk right out of here and never hear you say another word!"

Tris swallowed as she started to explain, "My father."

Tobias' brows drew together in confusion, "Your father? What in god's name does your father have to do with you being a damned stripper?"

"After my mother died, my father ran up gambling debts, lots of gambling debts and we had to sell everything and it still wasn't enough," she explained.

"So that was a lie to me as well, you told me it was you who had ran up the gambling debts," he said.

"I just wanted to protect my father," she said.

"Keep going," he said.

"I knew my father needed help for his gambling and alcohol addiction, so I have him in a clinic where he is getting help for this," she said.

"So why this? Why are you taking your clothes off for men?" Tobias asked, his emotions very raw at the moment. He was torn between pulling her into his arms and telling her that everything was going to be alright. And the other, he just wanted to walk away from the lying she had told him.

"I don't get completely naked for them," she said.

"We'll get back to that shortly, but why are you here to begin with? You have a good paying job, I've given you a raise and a place where I know you're safe. Why, just why?" he asked.

"At first it was because of the loan shark, I had so much to pay him back and-" Tris began.

"And he started pressuring you to sleep with him," he finished for her.

"And then you've gotten him off my back," she said.

"Yes, I did. So why keep working here?" he asked.

"Because I still felt like I owed you something, some way to pay you back anything," she said, her eyes were full of tears at her shame that he had found out. She had just wanted a little more time, then she would never have stepped a foot back in here.

"Tris," he said as he advanced towards her, he was only a few inches from her. His anger was still there but nothing that he couldn't somewhat control now. "Don't you know that there is only a few things I needed from you? I just needed your honesty, and your love. Everything else we could work through."

"I'm so sorry about the lying," Tris was very remorseful, he could tell.

"So this is why you would never go out with me on Fridays or Saturdays? You had to come and strip for men?" Tobias asked.

"I only go down to my underwear," Tris tried to defend herself.

"And that's all?" he asked. "You don't ride the pole or other men?"

"I'm not a whore!" Now it was her turn to become angry. She understood he had a right to be upset, hell pissed at her. But she was not a whore for other men.

"How long have you been working here?" he asked.

"Almost eight months," she answered.

Tobias turned from her and raked his hands through his hair in obvious frustration. Eight months, she had been coming here. Eight months she had been stripping down, at least to what she had now told him down to her underwear for these men. Eight months she had the loan shark over her head, pressuring her to sleep with him. Speaking of...

"Who is he, Tris?" he asked.

"Who's what?" she asked.

"What's the name of the loan shark? And damnit, don't lie to me. If I ever meant anything to you, anything at all, you'll tell me his name right now!" Tobias demanded.

"What difference will it matter now?" Tris asked.

"Damnit! Stop covering for him!" he was clearly getting upset again.

"David Jacobs," Tris answered.

Tobias made a mental note to pay a visit him very soon. But for now he had other issues to deal with. "Get dressed, you're leaving. Now." He said.

Before Tris could say anything further, the door behind them flew open and a sleazy little man walked in. "Get your ass back on stage!

"Who the hell are you?" Tobias asked the new man.

"Peter. I own this place, and I want to know why you're not on the stage right now, dancing that pretty ass of yours off, Tris," Peter said as he started to walk up to her, but Tobias put an arm on his chest to stop him going anywhere near Tris.

"Not so fast. First of all, Tris no longer works for you. She won't be dancing her ass for you or those men ever again," Tobias said.

"And I bet you are the boyfriend?" Peter asked.

"I'm someone who has her best interest at heart, whether she can see that or not," Tobias said as he then turned to Tris, "get your things and I'll take you home."

"Now see here, I own her-" Peter began.

"She is leaving, tonight was her last night," Tobias said, "and you don't own her. Not any piece of her." Tobias shoved the other man out of the room.

"You have five minutes, Tris," Tobias said, "then I'm leaving. You make a decision." He walked out of the room and headed out of the club.

Tris immediately went to get her things, pulling on a pair of pants and t shirt. She said her goodbyes to the few other women she was close with. She walked out of the club and went to Tobias' car, he was sitting in the driver's seat, clutching at the steering wheel so tightly.

She opened the door and got into the passengers seat. She was about to say something, when he said, "Not one word, till we get home."

It took less than twenty minutes for him to drive them to his home. He got out and she quickly followed him. He literally stalked into the house, went to his bar and poured himself a stiff drink, which he quickly downed. He took out his phone and sent a text to someone. When he was through, he then poured himself another drink before walking back over to Tris.

"I know what I've done is horrible," she began.

"Did you ever think of what I would feel by you doing this?" he asked.

"All the time. I was just going to do this a little longer and then I never was going to again," she said.

"What an extraordinary coincidence," he drawled sarcastically.

"I know it might sound false, but it's true," she said.

"Forgive me, if I don't exactly believe everything you say to me right now," he said coldly.

She saw the light that she so loved, go out of his eyes, and something inside of her began to scream with pain. And panic. "It is. Honestly, Tobias-"

"Honestly?" His mouth hardened into a look of utter disdain. "How can you stand there and use that word?" he raged. "How can you use it to me? I asked you when we were in Vermont to just be honest with me, to tell me everything. And I wasn't thought of enough to be told that the woman I loved was stripping on the weekends? What kind of fool am I?" The kind of fool who had believed her. Now he wanted to lash out his pain. He wanted to hurt her back, as she had hurt him with her deceit, and to salvage something of his pride, too.

"I know how it must seem-" Tris said.

"Oh, please. My friend, tonight saw the woman I was planning on proposing to very soon in her underwear, why if you hadn't seen me you really could have given us all a show," Tobias said.

He knew something was amiss, on why she kept being busy on the weekends. But the understanding fool in him had let it go. He had chosen to ignore when his gut was saying to press her. He had wanted to believe in that she was telling him the truth, that their love was true. Because the alternative was unthinkable.

Tris' heart was breaking as she saw the look of hurt on his face, a look she had put there. She had wanted their relationship to continue, to keep moving forward. She had wanted to be free of her past and be able to have a future with him, but in her hesitation to tell him everything, she was now loosing him. And he was going to propose to her soon?

Her lips trembled, "Won't you please let me explain?"

"What's to explain? That you lied to me?" He saw her flinch, but was too hurt right now. "Because no matter how you try to dress it up, that's the truth of it."

"I truthfully didn't want to," she said.

"But you did want to take your clothes off for other men?" he asked. He knew he was being unfair, but this just stung.

"I did not take my clothes off," Tris defended herself.

"Was this before or after you gave them a lap dance?" he asked.

"How can you ask me that!" she was becoming upset now.

"I'm sure you were too busy on your knees before them," he said, his hurt was overpowering him.

Tris didn't think, she just reacted and slapped him across the face."I never did any such a thing! I know I lied to you, but you just called me a whore."

"Well you have been keeping all this a secret from me, you take off your clothes for any man," Tobias said,"what am I to think?"

"I see what you truly think of me," she said.

"Can you blame me?" he asked.

"You're lucky you have money and never have had to struggle," she said,"Never having to sacrifice everything you have for someone that you love, never thinking of yourself but putting someone first before you. Never knowing if it was ever going to be enough for them, wishing you could do more, but there was nothing else you can do."

"So you became a stripper for your father," he said,"he must be so proud of his little girl."

"I love you, Tobias," she said, tears were coming out of her eyes now.

"Just stop," he said. "Look, you can still work for me, hell you can even live in that apartment, but let's be...real. It's over between us. I need someone who will be truthful with me, no matter how bad it may hurt. Because finding out that you have been lying to me behind my back, it hurts."

Tris was in complete misery, nothing she could say right now was going to make any of this any easier on him. And that is what bothered her the most, not the fact that she had been working in a strip club, it was the fact that Tobias was hurting. She looked at him through a blur of tears, utterly heartbroken at what she had done to him.

Tobias' doorbell rung and he went to go answer it, Tris turned and saw Christina and Will walking in. "Tris-" Christina began.

"What...how...what are you doing here?" Tris asked.

"I texted them, so that they could take you home," Tobias said.

"Come on, Tris. Let's go,"Christina said as she started leading Tris out of Tobias' house.

Tris turned back around and looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

Tobias body trembled as he watched her walk out, Will shutting the door behind them. Tobias' eyes filled with tears. He had been unprepared for the dark torrent of pain which swept over him. He took his glass and threw it against the door, shattering it into pieces upon pieces. He walked over to the nearest wall, and let his body slid down it until he was on his butt with his head hung low.

Why, was all he could think of at the moment.

Why?

************PAGEBREAK**************

A month and a half had passed since their breakup, with Tobias and Tris working tensely around the other. They kept their interaction to a minimum, being around the other being extremely hard on the other. Whenever they were in the same room, Tris kept her eyes off of Tobias as much as possible and vice versa. It was incredible how two people, who were once so internally linked, were now two separate beings.

One day, Tobias woke up on a mission. He had a target this day that he was determined to meet with, a score to settle if you will. He quickly got dressed and drove to the person he desperately wanted to have a word with, he parked his car and walked into David Jacob's business, and quickly found the person he wanted to see, sitting behind his desk, the man stood up as he walked in.

"Can I assist-" David began, and then stopped as he saw who was here. "Tobias Eaton, I didn't know you would be by today."

"I just bet you didn't, you son of a bitch!" Tobias said as he walked around to where David sat.

David quickly stood up and moved away from Tobias, "I'm going to assume that bitch Tris ran her trap."

Tobias moved quickly, the remaining few feet separating him from David. He grabbed David and reared back and punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. "That was for calling her a bitch," Tobias roared at him, "and this was for putting bruises on her." He then punched David on the jaw which made the older man fall backwards onto the floor.

But Tobias wasn't finished just yet.

He grabbed David and brought him back to a standing position. "This is for pressuring her to sleep with you." Tobias hit him again in the jaw, sending him again to the floor.

"Let me be perfectly clear, if you ever think about her, go anywhere near her," Tobias growled out the words as he stood above the man, holding him by the front of his shirt as the man coughed up blood, "I'll make you pay and wished you never heard of her, do you understand me?"

"She's...just a...piece of ass-" David choked out.

"You bastard! That's the woman that I love and I promise I'll kill you if you ever threaten her again," Tobias yelled down at him, before punching him again.

"She owed me that money," David stated.

"Maybe she did, but that didn't give you the right to try to force her into doing something she didn't want to do," Tobias said.

"Are you sure that she didn't want to?" David suggested. "Maybe she wanted my attentions."

"She would never have anything to do with you," Tobias said.

"Maybe you are right, maybe she decided she wanted a bigger meal ticket, like yourself," David said.

"I'm not going to let your feeble attempt to put doubt into my mind about her intentions," Tobias said.

"You know you can't trust her, women like her are always trying to find a way to gain access to your trust. Because once they have your trust, you become blind to everything," David said.

"Tris is different, she is trustworthy," Tobias said. he knew deep down she was. He just had to work things out with her. He realized how he had not let her defend herself against his accusations. Later, later he would let her say everything that she needed to say.

"You keep telling yourself that," David said with laughter, "You're here for a reason, and she's it."

"You're right, I am here for Tris," Tobias said, "I'm here because I care about her and I will fight for her. She is an inspiring, loving, strong woman. Head my warning, don't ever come anywhere near her again."

Tobias left the office and headed to Christina and Will's. He had thought after their talk at the cabin, that everything was in the clear. He was not such an arse that he thought he had to know everything about Tris, but he felt like he had deserved to know about her double life. He still had a hard time when he thought of how she had been forced to parade herself around that club, had another man touched her? Had she performed lap dances for all those faceless men?

As much as it might hurt him to know, he would ask her. She might not answer him, which was her right. But if they still had any chance at a future together, then he would have to know everything about her other job. He knew it would eat at him alive if he didn't know, if he didn't ask.

 _He needed this talk, they needed this talk._

Ten minutes later, he was parking his car outside of Will and Christina's. His thoughts were racing.

Was there a future for them?

Could he forgive how she had lied to him?

What else had she done at the club?

If she had done other things, had it been before they had started seeing one another?

How were they going to work together?

Could they work together?

How could he keep looking at her every day at work, and not want to bring her into his office to make out with her across his lap? How could he look at her, and feel the love he had for her overwhelm him?Tobias arrived at the front door of the house and took a deep breath, before ringing the doorbell. He waited a few seconds until the door was opened by Christina.

"Hello, Christina," Tobias began, "I'm sorry for coming by unannounced. Is Tris here?"

Christina sighed before she started talking, "I'm sorry, but Tris isn't here now. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," he said as he walked into the home. He sat down on the couch, while she got them both a cup of coffee, then came back and sat down beside him.

"Has she been staying with Will and you?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, she was in no condition to stay by herself after what happened," she said.

His guilt over how he had reacted to all this, came over him. "I know I reacted poorly to finding out about her other job."

"Tobias, she didn't want to work there," she explained, "and neither did she want to hide it from you. She was embarrassed over the whole ordeal, and she was going to quit that job very soon. I had tried to talk her about quitting it over and over."

"I know, but it just eats at me to think of her being subjugated to those men," he said.

"As far as I know, nothing happened with other men," she said, "Tris loves you very much."

"I know, I mean my head tells me that," Tobias said as he took a sip of the coffee, "but my heart that is hurting is what keeps reminding me of how she lied to me when I told her just tell me everything. I literally begged her to after I saw those bruises put on her by David."

"He did what?" Christina asked. "I'll kick his ass."

"Not much left," Tobias said as he looked at his knuckles which were slightly bruised.

"I don't even feel sorry for him, just too bad there's probably not much left for me," she said.

"He won't be bothering her again, especially since she no longer owed him anything," he said.

"She is very grateful that you did that, and I know she had to swallow her pride to take the money," she said as he nodded, "She loves her father that much and was just trying to help him in any way that she could. Don't we all do that for the person we love the most? Lie, steal, cheat...kill even, to protect the ones we love?"

Tobias could only sit there and no in agreement, because he would have done anything he could for Tris. "I just wished she had come to me sooner and told me everything. I asked her flat out if there was anything else."

"I know, I'm not making excuses for that. I told her so many times to just tell you, I knew it would be worse if you ever found out. I was always afraid that somehow you would, even if it was years down the road, after..." Christina stopped as she realized she had almost said too much.

"After the two of us were married?" Tobias finished for her.

"Yes," she answered, "Tobias, you have made her so happy. I have never seen her like this ever, she had always had to struggle to try to keep her head above water, which meant that she couldn't let anyone get to close, especially with her two jobs, one of which we both didn't like."

"I know I keep saying this, and it's not the fact that she had another job, it's the fact that she withheld something so important from me," he explained.

"I understand why you're hurt, and she was always torn up over keeping this from you," she said as he let out a deep breath.

"Do you know when Tris will be back home? We really need to have a talk," he asked.

"She's...had to run and errand and has started working for Will at his pub," she answered gently.

"What? She can't leave her job," Tobias said.

"She was giving you a notice," Tris said.

"But I don't want her to leave her job, she needs it," he said. "I need her."

"Then I suggest telling her that very soon," she said.

He nodded as he said, "You're right, I need to explain why I'm truly upset and if this relationship between us can be saved."

"I truly think that would be the best, for both of you," she said, "Will's club is down on Friendship Ave, called the Callow's Cove."

"I know that one, I'm going to head over there now," Tobias said as they both stood. "Thank you, Christina for listening to me."

"Anytime, anyone important to Tris is important to me," she said. "I do hope the best for you, and that you both can work through this. You're really good for one another."

"Thank you, again," he said as he left the house and headed towards Will's club.

*******PAGEBREAK*********

Tris was just finishing taking another order for a table at the club, she liked working here so far. Will ran his club like a great boss, it was efficient and fast faced, but that also helped make the day pass quickly. The tips were good too, she had gotten a few questions on if she was single and felt a fresh wave of pain when she just said yes to them. They could tell that whatever had happened was new.

"You doing alright?" Will said as he walked up to her.

"Yes, and thank you again for this job," Tris said.

"You're welcome lass, hang in there," Will said as he gave her arm a quick squeeze.

"I've got to go put their order in," Tris said as Will nodded.

Minutes later she was bringing the drinks to the table and had put them down, "Hey Tris, there's a new customer on table four," Ashley, another waitress told her as Tris headed towards the table.

She was getting her pad and paper out as she walked up, looking up she stopped in her tracks upon seeing who was at the table. A figure she knew all too well.

"Tobias," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**_(A/N-Well here is the last of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav. And thanks to Bekki for beta reading this_ _for me.)_**

* * *

"I'm sorry to show up like this, but I wanted to know if you could talk to me," Tobias said.

"I thought you said everything you wanted to me," Tris said bitterly.

"Can we go somewhere and talk privately?" Tobias asked. "Please?"

"I'm not pregnant," Tris said, being direct with him before this went any further.

"Okay," Tobias said, a part of him relieved that this wouldn't add to the complication that was their lives right now. But then there was a part of him that felt a loss, that he had missed something magical.

"I'm working," Tris began.

"I think it's time for your break, Tris," Will said as he stepped up behind her and nudged her. "That is if you want to talk to him."

"No, no I'll talk to him," Tris said as she turned and looked at him.

"You can use my office," Will offered, "Take as much time as you need."

"Fine, you have ten minutes," Tris said as she started towards Will's office.

"Thank you, Will," Tobias said as the two men shook hands quickly.

"Good luck, mate, you'll need it," Will said, as he put a hand on Tobias' arm,"but if you upset her, you'll answer to me.

"Understood," Tobias said as he followed Tris to Will's office. Once inside he stood on one side of the room, and she on the other. Even though the room was small, it felt like they were worlds apart.

"I don't know where to begin with this, but I'll start with...I'm sorry for the way I reacted that night," Tobias said.

"You had every right to be upset. I lied to you, even when I had the opportunity to come clean to you," Tris said.

"I can understand now, why you felt like you couldn't tell me," Tobias said.

"I wanted to, but I also wanted to quit so badly," Tris said, "I was embarrassed, and wasn't proud of working there in the slightest. My father-"

"Came first," Tobias finished for her.

"Yes, family is everything to me," Tris said.

"I can see that, when you care about someone you care deeply," Tobias said.

"Yes. And I wanted to tell you, I never did anything with any of the men there, all I did was dance in my underwear for them. I promise you," her words eased his jealously greatly. "When I started working there, I never thought I would ever meet someone as wonderful as you," she said. "And then I felt like I was the most important person to you. And now...now, I felt like I threw it all away."

"You don't want...us, anymore?" Tobias asked.

"I do, more than anything in the world, but I'm sure you don't," Tris answered.

"That couldn't be further from the truth," he said.

"You mean? You want to try again?" she asked.

"If you do," he answered as she smiled.

"I'm glad you came here tonight. Even if you should probably be somewhere else," she said.

"There's no place, I'd rather be," he said, then smiled, "except in a bed with you, or on the couch, just holding you in my arms."

"I have missed waking up in them," she said.

"And I don't want you to leave your job," he said, "I need you working with me, that is if you can keep working with me. Can you, Tris?"

"I can, if you want me there," she answered.

"I do want you there," he said, smiling lightly as he looked into Tris' eyes. He decided to take a chance and ask the question that had been burning in his mind and his heart.

"You didn't answer me before. Is there...is there a way for us to start over?" he asked.

"You mean...like us dating again?" she asked.

"If you would like to?" he asked. He was holding his breath, because with her answer, she would decide his future. Would he be alone for the rest of his life? Because if she didn't want to date him anymore, he knew he would never find someone like her ever again. If she said yes, then he knew their future together would be something very precious to him.

He felt very vulnerable at this second...he still felt fear at the prospect of loosing her. If he did loose her, it would be his biggest regret...his biggest failure. He did not take failure well. He never had, which was why he worked so hard to avoid it at all costs. He just hoped he would undo the damage he had added to Tris. He had destroyed their bond, that if he did not repair were going to result in his loosing the woman he loved.

"Is it too late for us?" Tobias added.

Tris took her time before she answered this important question, "It isn't too late," she whispered.

His big body, that had been so on edge, seemed to finally relax. He smiled and walked up to stand only inches from her, his face contorted with a hope it was almost painful for her to see."It is not?"

"No," Tris answered with a small smile.

"What..." He swallowed and took a deep breath and then let it out, "What exactly are you trying to say here?"

"I'm..." she paused as he put his hands on either side of her face gently as he looked into her eyes, into her soul with those blue eyes of his.

"You are infinitely more precious to me. I do love you and if you are giving me this chance to prove it to you, I swear to you, I will not let you down again," he promised her.

Tris closed her eyes briefly and a few tears leaked out, he caught them with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. "You are incredible and to have you in my life is my greatest blessing."

"I feel the same way towards you," she finally said. "You are my heart and my soul."

"You give me strength and you fill me with pleasure when I think of one say sharing my life with you," he said to her.

"I believe you," and the belief was making her very happy, almost giddy, "I love you, Tobias. Yesterday, today and forever."

"I love you so much, Tris," he said as he closed his eyes as if sending those thanks on the wings of angels for her giving him another chance. "From this point forward, you will never again have cause to doubt my feelings towards you."

"And I promise you that I will never lie to you again, never withhold something from you like I did," Tris promised him.

Tobias smiled and said, "Can I take you out tonight for dinner?"

"I'm working," Tris said with laughter.

"Then may I drive you home, and give you a nice foot massage to celebrate you last night working here?" he asked. "You are going to continue to work for me, aren't you? Because without you, I'm lost."

"Yes, I will continue to work for you," she said, "and yes, you may drive me home."

"And may I flirt with you? Or is it too early?" he asked

"Yes, there may be some flirting," she said.

He moved his hands from her face, down to her shoulders. She watched as he leaned forward and then he was kissing her.

Will smiled from outside his office door, "Way to go lass, way to go," he whispered as he walked away, whistling as he did so.

 _******PAGEBREAK************_

A few days later, Tobias had just been at his home for an hour after work, it was a productive day with his job and with making little strides with fixing his relationship with Tris. He had been so tempted to ask her out for lunch, but didn't want to press his luck just yet. He was about to see about fixing himself some dinner when his cell phone rung.

"Hello?" Tobias asked.

"Tobias, it's Will," Will said.

"Is Tris alright?" was Tobias' first reaction.

Will laughed before answering, "She's fine, I was calling to see if you would want to come down and have a drink?"

"Sure, Will. Thank you, I'll be right down," Tobias said as he changed into a pair of jeans and tee shirt. He arrived ten minutes later at the club and waved at Will upon seeing him there.

"I took the liberty of having a pizza made for us while we drink," Wil said as they sat down at the bar. He also had two beers poured up for them.

"I needed a drink, badly," Tobias said as he took a bite of the pizza, followed by a long swallow of beer.

"Still nursing that tender heart," Will mumbled.

"It happens," Tobias said.

"Lasses tend to make them that way at times," Will said.

"I take it Christina has you as well at some time?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah," Will answered, also taking a long drink.

An hour later, both men were slightly expressive...and very drunk.

"Christina's ex...Chad...Martin..., that's not it either," Will slurred his words out, "he was a piece of work." As he took another shot of whiskey.

"Imagine...can I," Tobias said, "no wait, that's not me, that's a Yoda. I'm not sure what I'm saying."

"Winning Christina from...from...whatever his name is, was an ordeal, but I did it," Will said.

"I am just thrilled I don't have to win Tris from anyone," Tobias said as he took another shot of his drink.

"Oh, that's right, I just remembered something," Will said as he stood up and slugged Tobias, knocking him backwards into another table, crushing it.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Tobias asked, holding his busted lip.

"For hurting Tris you bloody idiot," Will answered as Tobias finally stood up.

"Well, then I think you deserve this," Tobias said as he slugged Will back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Will asked.

"For hitting me," Tobias said.

"Well," Will said as he stood up and dusted himself off, "be prepared." Will said as he crashed into Tobias, knocking both men into another table, destroying it.

Ten minutes later, two things were clear. They would owe a lot to repair the damage in the bar and both men were bloody and on the floor resting up against the bar.

"Another two shots bartender!" Will called out.

"I don't know whether to sue you, or call the cops on the lot of you," the bartender said.

"I'd sue him, he's rich, just my advice" Will mumbled out.

Tobias took out his credit card and threw it back on the bar, "Run a tab then. We're not done yet."

"So on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you truly with me?" Tobias asked, as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"I was just having a bit of fun with you," Will said, as the bartender gave them a bottle and he poured them both a drink. "Well, the first shot was for me, I admit. For Tris."

"To Tris," Tobias mumbled as they clinked glasses.

"She is an amazing woman," Will said, "To her glow."

"Her glow?" Tobias asked as he smiled as he thought of how he had seen that glow of hers, "her glow." He said as the two men raised their shot glasses and clinked them.

"I have a feeling, we're talking about a different flow...glow," Will said.

"Indeed, give me another drink," Tobias said as Will grabbed the bottle and poured both men another round.

"To our lovely ladies," Will said.

"Now I have to wonder what started this," another voice said as Will and Tobias turned to see Zeke standing there.

"Helloooooo, Zekey, what brings you here?" Tobias asked.

"Yes hello, Zekey is it? Well, we were bonding," Will said.

"Yes, and drinking, a lot," Tobias said.

"You know, Tobias, I don't think I've ever seen you this intoxicated," Zeke said.

"You know this boy can put away some alcohol, he can drink vodka like there is no tomorrow," Will said.

"Bartender!" Tobias yelled.

"Hey!" Will said.

"Bartender!" Tobias yelled again.

"You yell like that again, and I'll punch you the moment I get the energy to do so," Will said.

"Another glass!" Tobias told the bartender, who raised his eyebrows at Zeke.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but no, someone has to get these two home in one piece," Zeke said.

"How did you know I was here?" Tobias asked.

"I called him, I knew you could afford the tab, but there was no way I was letting you two drive home," the bartender said.

"Well, thank you, add a nice tip for your thoughtfulness," Tobias slurred out.

"Okay, let me get you two home," Zeke said as he took one then the other to his car, he got the address from Will's driver license. He drove them home and assisted them to the front door.

"Christina's gonna be pissed," Will said, laughing.

"Well, then don't hit me the next time," Tobias said as the door flew open and standing there was Christina and Tris.

"Bloody hell," Zeke said as he didn't envy either man.

"Hey love!" Will said as he staggered into the house and fell onto the couch.

"Don't hello love me, you've been gone for hours," Christina said with her hands on her hips.

"It was all his bloody fault," Will said, pointing at Tobias.

"What happened to your face?" Tris said as she led Tobias to the couch beside Will.

"Nothing...nothing at all," Tobias answered.

"Tobias, you're drunk, you're never drunk," Tris said.

"No, no, no, it's bad manners to be ineb...ineb...ineb-" Tobias said.

"Inebriated," Zeke finished for him.

"Yah! That word," Tobias said.

"So what happened to both of your faces?" Christina said. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, no, we tripped and fell and I fell into a wall," Will said, "and he fell into a chair."

"Will hit you with a chair?" Tobias asked Tris.

"No, no, never did such a thing," Tobias' answer was very slurred. "It was the wall."

"Did anyone ever tell you, you suck at cover stories?" Will asked as he looked over at the other man.

"I'm not the idiot who came up with tripping and falling into things," Tobias said.

"Okay, that's enough," Christina said as she grabbed Will's hand. "You're going to sleep this one off, and tomorrow we're going to talk."

"Ouch," Zeke whispered as Christina marched Will off.

"I guess that means I'm taking this one home now," Zeke said.

"No, he can stay here tonight," Tris said as she looked at Tobias, who was snoring already. "If you'll help me get him into my bed."

"I didn't think he would need help," Zeke whispered and smiled to himself as he helped Tobias to his feet and led him to Tris' bed. He laid him on the bed and turned to Tris. "Do you need more help with him?"

"No, I can take care of him from here, thank you Zeke, for bringing them both home," Tris said.

"Marry me, Tris. Please," Tobias whispered out. He was clearly still drunk but letting out what he was feeling.

Tris looked over at Zeke who smiled and said, "I'll make sure to leave a date open for any upcoming events."

Tris smiled as she watched Zeke turn and let himself out. She then turned and looked down at the snoring figure of the man she loved and shook her head, "Now what am I to do with you?"

"Anything, anything you want, Tris," Tobias mumbled, smiling up at her.

********PAGEBREAK*******

"You're going to have to give me an answer," a voice said as Tris woke up from being asleep.

"What?" Tris asked.

"I asked you last night about marrying me," Tobias said. He might have been drunk last night, but he did remember asking her to marry him. He knew it might be too soon, but he didn't want to waste another day without her.

He moved in the bed, putting several pillows up behind him, so he could prop himself up on and he then pulled Tris where he could hold her comfortably in his arms. For long moments they sat locked together, she could hear the thudding of his heart against her head. His closeness and his tenderness touched her heart greatly.

"I love you, Tobias," Tris said as she tilted her head back to look into his eyes, it was wonderful to be able to return his tender gaze, with her heart in her eyes.

"That's a good way to start," Tobias said with a smile on his face.

"I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," Tris said, "but what about that other job I had? I mean, what if we're out for a dinner with some colleagues and one of them saw me there? I would hate for you to be embarrassed about what I used to do."

Tobias placed one lone finger under her chin, "I would never be embarrassed by you, never," he promised her. "Now, that I understand why you did what you did. And if by some chance that was to happen, with us running into someone some day, then I'm going to grin and smile."

"Why smile?" Tris asked.

"Because my beautiful wife by then, was hot enough to work there," Tobias said. "Only I will be getting to enjoy the full package."

She blushed lightly at his words, she was relieved that he seemed to be able to look past what she used to do. "Tris, I was dead inside before we met. Just an empty soul. I came alive the day I met you."

"I was just going through the motions, trying go figure out how I was going to fix things about my family when we met," Tris said.

"So you're going to marry me?" Tobias asked. He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Yes," Tris said. "You're the man, the only man I want. I love you so much, Tobias. Love you with all my heart. I want nothing more than to start again. To have a future with you. To be married to you. A marriage of two hearts."

"A marriage of love," Tobias murmured as he bent his head to take her lips in a long, loving caress. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I could! I could ask for thicker walls!" Will yelled. "And for Chrisina to hurry up with the aspirin!"

"Will, I'm coming!" Christina yelled at him.

"How soon can we leave here and go to my house?" Tobias asked.

"How about say in twenty minutes?" Tris asked with a smile.

"Why twenty minutes?" Tobias asked.

"Because, I want some breakfast in bed," Tris said as she pushed him back on his back. She straddled his thighs and yanked his boxers down to his thighs as she smiled, as she leaned down and took his cock in her hands, caressing him up and down his length.

"Tobias, you're going to have to be quiet, wouldn't want Christina and Will to hear you, would you?" Tris asked as she opened her mouth and started to swallow him.

"Mmm," Tobias moaned with him in her mouth.

He groaned and bit the inside of his mouth as the hot slickness of her tongue bathing the underside of his shaft as her eyes looked straight up at him. Tobias shivered as her throat muscles twitched and shook around his head. Her hands found their way to his hips, for a full six or seven seconds they remained still, his long member deep inside her throat as she looked up at him.

Tobias reached down to brush a stray wisp of hair from her face, admiring her broad forehead, her staring eyes. She removed him from her mouth and moved from the bed, removing her pajamas and underwear. She quickly grabbed a condom from her purse and slithered down his abdomen. She took him in her hand and put the condom on his cock, then lining him up; he gasped when he felt his head make contact with her, and he took a deep breath when her other hand went to his shoulder.

She had him just inside her, holding herself up while she squeezed him in further, their eyes now locked together. When she spoke, her voice was a hoarse murmur. "This is going to feel so good." And then she was sliding him all the way into her, the tightness of her vagina making a slick moist sound as she sank down. Incredulous, he watched her face as she took him in; her slack mouth and wide eyes focused on him as she moved, then she closed her eyes in brief satisfaction when her butt at last settled onto his thighs.

And, just like that, he was all the way inside her. They fit together tightly, with a voracious heat that always took them both by surprise. During the blowjob his fingers had been gripping the sheets until he had no feeling. Now, he wanted to touch her, his hands came up and cupped her breasts in them. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

In the morning light he could see her inner lips stretched around the base of his cock. She rocked herself forward a bit. "You want me to ride you?"

"You already are, Tris." He was still hushed, but she was through being quiet as she rocked again. She was nudging him with her hips, wanting to get her knees onto the mattress.

"Hope you can handle me." She didn't wait for a response, heaving up as soon as the sentence was out.

The impact as she came back down drove the wind out of him; her passion was violent as she bounced, swinging her hips manically. It was some time before he was able to process what was happening to him; He heard a strange, distracted moaning noise, and it took awhile to realize it was coming from him. No sooner had he gotten used to Tris riding him, though, then she changed things up: she came down low, her sweaty breasts colliding with him. She had his hands clutched in hers, his arms spread wide as her writhing body smeared itself across him, her eager hips never stopping. Vague grunts came rhythmically into his face as she swiveled around him.

"Yes! Mmm so good!" Tris was out of her mind, locked into a wild sexual frenzy. She worked his cock hard, maneuvering her body so that he stabbed every inch of her. Eventually, she'd find a place she liked and would slow down, spending some time getting herself closer to orgasm, before getting a fresh reservoir of energy and trying something else.

She finally came while she was bent backward over his helpless legs, her spine arched and her head thrown back. Tobias felt her fingernails digging into his knees where she supported herself, arms and legs holding her steady while those majestic hips kept moving in a crazy blur. His cock was on fire, every inch of it hot and tight within her. .

His hands rode gently on her thighs as he felt her tense, every muscle hard and rigid. He saw the tendons in her neck stand out above him, heard her gritty clenched cry, and then her cunt somehow tightened even further as she twitched and shook on top of him. His hands found her ass, gripping firmly. And with that, his body gave way. "I'm cumming!" as he lost control. Tris collapsed on his chest, him still buried inside her.

"That was...amazing," Tris breathed out.

"That was longer than twenty minutes!" Will yelled.

"Will shut up! It was time for her to get those cobwebs knocked down," Christina said.

"The way they're going at it, she's got them knocked down and it won't be long till she's knocked up," Will said.

Tris started laughing at Will's words, Tobias moved her head from his chest, "I'm not worried, I wouldn't have minded if you were already...knocked up," he said with a smirk as he used Will's choice of words.

"Well, you're going to have to make an honest woman out of me first," Tris said.

"Just say when and where, and I'll fly us to the nearest chapel to get us hitched," Tobias said as then he asked. "Do you want a small wedding or a big one?"

"I don't have a lot of friends, so maybe just immediate family and friends?" Tris answered.

"Good, then I'm taking you home to meet my family this weekend. And when we get back, I would like to meet your father, if that's alright. I have a question for him," he smiled as he then kissed her forehead.

***********PAGEBREAK***********

One weekend, Tobias and Tris were on their way to see her father at the clinic. Tris was a tad nervous on bringing him to meet him, it had been so long since she had had a man to meet her father. And after her father had become an alcoholic, she had seen no need to bring one over for dinner, it had not been a pleasant atmosphere.

Tobias, on the other hand, was very calm about going to meet Tris' father. He looked forward to meeting the father of the woman that he loved more than anything, someone who had helped shape Tris into the beautiful, intelligent, caring woman she was today. He hoped that by this day's end he would have the permission of one Andrew Prior to marry his daughter.

A half an hour later, they were pulling up outside the clinic and walked into the clinic holding hands. Tris wanted to go to see her father first before bringing Tobias in. "Dad," she said as she walked into her father's room. He was sitting in his chair reading a book of his.

"Tris, I'm so happy to see you," Andrew said as he got up and walked over and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much, Dad," she said.

"And I have missed you as well," Andrew said, "Come and sit and tell me how you are doing."

"I'm doing quite well," she said, and took a deep breath before she decided to tell him the rest, "Dad, I've brought someone to meet you today, if you are feeling up to it."

"A friend of yours?" he asked.

"Well, yes, he is a friend," she said.

"But, he's more?" he asked.

Tris let out a nervous laugh and smiled, "His name is Tobias Eaton."

"Then show the man in, I can't wait to meet the man who is making my daughter smile like this," he said as Tris got up and went to get Tobias. She returned a few seconds later holding Tobias' hand as they walked in.

"Dad, this is Tobias," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Tobias said as he extended his hand out to Andrew.

"It's Andrew, and the honor is all mine," Andrew said as he took his hand and shook it. "Please sit down."

Once they were seated, Andrew started, "So tell me all about you Tobias."

"Well, I'm a lawyer, I love having your daughter work at my side, she's been essential to my work," Tobias said. "She has brought a meaning to not just my work, but my life."

"It makes my heart feel good to know she means this much to you," Andrew said. "And your family?"

Tobias told him about his parents, growing up and starting his own firm. "Sounds like your parents must be awfully proud of you all," Andrew said.

"They are," Tobias said as he looked at Andrew then, "Tris, do you mind if I might have a word with your father alone for a few minutes?"

Tris looked from Tobias to her father and back again, "Oh...oh alright. I'll go take a walk in the gardens, just come and find me when you're finished."

Tobias nodded and kissed her hand as she then left the room, "So I take it there is a reason you wanted to speak with me alone?" Andrew asked as he gave Tobias a knowing look.

"Indeed," Tobias said as he took a breath before beginning, "I love your daughter. With every breath that I take, every moment that I spend in her presence, I fall more and more in love with her, which I didn't think was ever possible."

"She is a one of a kind," Andrew said.

"I love every aspect of her, the way she will do anything to protect the ones that she loves. I love how when she gets nervous, she bites her lower lip. I love the way that when she loves someone, it's right there in her eyes. I love how deeply she cares for someone with her whole being," Tobias said.

"I take it there is something you might wish to ask me?" Andrew said, his face was beaming, knowing what was about to come next.

"Andrew Prior, may I have the honor and your permission to marry your daughter?" Tobias asked.

Andrew smiled and took Tobias' hand in his, "I would be honored for you to marry Tris. I could ask for no better man to marry her. So, my answer is yes. You may have my permission to marry Tris."

Tobias smiled, "Thank you, thank you very much, Andrew."

"Now, why don't we go and find the bride to be?" Andrew asked as both men went in search of Tris. When they spotted her in the garden, near an old apple tree, Tobias stopped and just looked at her with love in his eyes. Andrew looked from his daughter to his soon to be son in law and saw how much Tobias truly loved Tris. Both men made their way to her who turned upon hearing their footsteps.

Tris looked from one to the other and asked, "Now, do I want to know what you two were talking about?"

Tobias smiled as he walked up to her and took her cheeks in his hands and said, "I promise you, that it is nothing that will affect us in a negative way." As he then kissed her lips softly.

"Dad?" Tris asked her father.

"Oh, just guy stuff," Andrew answered with a smile towards Tobias.

Tobias took Tris' hand and she held her breath as she watched him take a knee and started to speak. "Tris, when you fell into my arms literally I was the one who truly fell. That was the day I started to fall, fall in love for truly the first and last time. I didn't think or know what love was or how it was meant to be. You taught me that, you taught me about forgiveness as well. Tris Prior, will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring and held it out to her, awaiting her answer.

Tris smiled as she said, "Yes, yes a million times. I'll marry you." Tobias smiled and slid the ring onto her finger and she pulled him up to kiss him. Andrew smiled and clapped in the background along with others who had been watching the proposal.

They spent several hours spending the time with Andrew. Both promising to return very soon to visit again. Before they left, Tris talked with her father's doctor and asked about when he thought he would be able to leave.

"I would think in a few more months, he should be able to go home," the doctor had said. "I would like to maybe try at first an over night weekend to see how he does."

************PAGEBREAK*********

The following Christmas, Tris woke up the day before her wedding to Tobias. She laid in the bed, not wanting to move as it was so soft and she had all the way through the night. Tobias had slept in another room in the castle. Tobias had brought them all over in a private jet. They were to get married tomorrow in Neuschwanstein Castle, otherwise known as Cinderella's castle. It was a nineteenth-century Romanesque Revival palace on a rugged hill above the village of Hohenschwangau near Füssen in southwest Bavaria, Germany.

She moved from the bed slowly and made her way to the bathroom just in time. Once she was done she headed downstairs. As she walked into the room that was to be where the reception was, she stopped in her tracks upon seeing...

Her father!

"Dad!" Tris called out. Andrew turned around and smiled as she literally ran into his arms.

"Oh, my darling, darling girl," Andrew said as he laughed into her ear as he hugged his little girl.

"What...How are you here?" Tris asked as she pulled from him to look at him.

"Well, it's quite simple," Andrew said as he turned them to see Tobias walking into the room as well with his hands in his pants pockets, and a huge smile on his face.

"A very special young man asked me for permission to marry my daughter and he told me then he would make sure I wouldn't miss seeing you getting married," Andrew said, "and nothing was ever going to keep me away from sharing this day with you."

Tris let a few tears flow as she looked from the two most important men in her life, her father and her soon to be husband. "Tobias, thank you, so much," she said as she left the safety of her father's arms, to go to Tobias'.

"Anything to make you smile, my love," Tobias said as she hugged him tightly to her.

"This place looks marvelous," Andrew said as they looked around the room. There were lots of round tables set up around the room with lovely centerpieces of red roses and candles and everything just looked perfect. In the center of the room was a huge dance floor perfect for lots of party guests to enjoy their evening.

"I can't believe you pulled all this off," Tris said.

"Well, I might have been planning some of this for a while," Tobias said.

"Oh, is that so? And how did you know I would agree?" she asked, teasing him.

"On the day we met, when you fell into my arms and into my heart, I knew my soul mate would love this," Tobias said as Tris felt her heart melt just a little more.

"And you have Christina and Will here along with a few other of my friends," Tris said.

"I would do anything for you. Always remember this," Tobias whispered to her as they walked around the room.

Half an hour later, Andrew Prior walked his daughter down the aisle and gave her to Tobias, to look after, to protect and to love for the rest of his life. Tobias assured him that Tris would have all that and then more. When Tobias had seen Tris walking down the aisle towards him, it was the bride from whom he couldn't tear his eyes away from.

His bride.

Tris.

She wore a gown befitting the queen that she was, ivory in color, a timeless one shouldered design, skimming her breasts before draping softly to the ground, classis and feminine, the necklace of pearls he had given her at her throat.

Andrew gave her away, passing her hand to Tobias' with a smile, before taking his seat. And if the wedding was magnificent, the reception was a celebration. The guests enjoyed plenty of great food and wonderful entertainment with lots of dancing and good luck wishes to the bride and groom.

 _Tobias_ watched as his wife, his wife, danced with her father. After they finished their dance, Tobias asked for permission to dance with Tris. Andrew smiled as he once again gave Tris to Tobias for their dance.

 _ _ **What would I do without your smart mouth?**__

 _ _ **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**__

 _ _ **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**__

 _ _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind**__

 _ _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride**__

 _ _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**__

 _ _ **My head's under water**__

 _ _ **But I'm breathing fine**__

 _ _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**__

 _ _ **'Cause all of me**__

 _ _ **Loves all of you**__

 _ _ **Love your curves and all your edges**__

 _ _ **All your perfect imperfections**__

 _ _ **Give your all to me**__

 _ _ **I'll give my all to you**__

 _ _ **You're my end and my beginning**__

 _ _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**__

 _ _ **'Cause I give you all of me**__

 _ _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**__

When their dance was over, Tobias went to his mother and together they shared a special dance as well. Tris watched as the man she loved above all else, her husband, danced with his mother and she had to wipe a few tears from her eyes.

"May I have this dance?" Tobias' father asked as together they went to the dance floor.

"You've made our son, a very happy man," his father said.

"The feeling is more than mutual," Tris said.

After they were finished, she danced with Will and then Zeke. During the dance Tobias decided to cut in. "I can't spend all my life with you dancing with another man," Tobias said.

"All my dances will be for you," Tris promised him, as she bit her bottom lip, "just remind me of this later."

As their guests continued to enjoy the party, Tobias and Tris quietly made their exit and made their way upstairs to the suite for the night, he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the room. Once he set her on her feet, they started to remove their wedding clothes from one another and were on the bed in a matter of seconds. He started leaving light kisses on her mouth, her cheeks before finally taking full possession of her lips.

Tris felt the flicker of his tongue probing her lips, searching for the inner sweetness they protected. At the same time his fingertips were stroking back her hair from her forehead, and then tracing the contours of her face down to the curve of her throat where they lingered.

Her breath caught in mingled apprehension and excitement as his lips followed the same path softly kissing her eyes, her cheeks, the tremulous corners of her mouth, before feathering his lips over the pulse in her throat, making it leap in anticipation.

When at last, he raised his head, Tris' face was burning, forcing her to stifle a gasp as she registered the sudden tumult in her blood. "I love looking into your eyes, to see what I'm doing to you." His hands moved over her throat, her shoulders and down, brushing her breasts with such tantalizing grace that a small, helpless sound was forced from her.

His fingers were cupping her breasts, his thumbs moving lazily, circling the rosy peaks, making them swell and harden under the enticement of his touch. She gasped as he squeezed her breasts, he instantly let go of them.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Tobias asked.

"No, they are just sensitive right now," Tris answered.

"Is it that time for you?" he asked as she just took his hands and cupped her breasts again gentlier.

"Just not too hard," she said.

"Let me try this instead," he said as his mouth moved downwards now, and he was kissing her breasts, his tongue circling round her erect nipples, creating such helpless, excruciating pleasure that this time she could only manage an incoherent whimper as she arched towards him.

"Is that better?" he whispered against her breasts as his tongue circled her breasts.

"Much, but I know what would make me feel even better," she said with a smile as he looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh? Do tell, milady," he said.

"Just go a little lower," she said.

"As you wish," he said as he explored her body, and took his time in doing so, sucking gently on her swollen nipples some more, making her arch her body up so that he would enjoy them all the more. The more time he spent there, the more she frantically wanted him to go further down...and her whole body was tingling as he finally made his way down inch by inch, as he was about to reach his final destination between her legs, he felt something, something he hadn't found until just now...

A bump on Tris.

And not just any place on Tris, but on the lower part of her belly.

"Tris?" Tobias said her name as his head snapped up to look up at her.

Tris was watching his reaction, trying to gauge his reaction to what he had just found. His eyes were twinkling with obvious surprise and what looked like hope in his eyes.

"Is this...are you...Tris, is there something you wish to tell me?" Tobias asked as his voice was full of emotions, but he tried his damnest to not let his hopes of what this might mean grow too strong. He reasoned it might just be a little extra belly, or getting close to that time of the month, though he also reasoned, he couldn't remember her swelling this much.

"I think you've already guessed my little secret," Tris said as she bit her bottom lip as Tobias moved back up to keep his arms on either side of her body, keeping his weight off her as he looked down into her face.

"Are you pregnant, Tris?" Tobias asked. Wanting, no, needing to know the answer to this.

"Yes," she whispered her precious answer to him.

Tobias let out a nervous laugh then a huge smile grew on his face as he bit his bottom lip as he simply said, "Thank you." She felt a sigh of relief upon his reaction.

He kissed her lips deeply, making her feel all giddy inside. Then he made his way down her body, dropping an occasionally peck here and there until he arrived back at that bump. "And thank you, my little one, for choosing us as your parents."

"I'm going to be a father," Tobias said in pure happiness.

"Not for about seven months," she warned. "Time to get used to the idea."

His blue eyes skimmed her upturned features, "Tris," he said as he moved back up and stroked her cheek with a loving finger, "You were not sure if I'd be pleased?"

"Well, it wasn't something we planned," she answered.

"Tris, listen to me," Tobias said, "I didn't plan to fall in love. I didn't plan to marry. But you changed all that." He gave a fierce smile that made her pulse leap and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I will love this baby and cherish him or her as much as I cherish his or her mother."

The raw sincerity in his voice made her eyes fill with emotional tears, "Hormones," she sniffed.

"You are adorable," he said, kissing the tip of her pink nose, "And very beautiful. Our baby will be-"

"About the baby, Tobias," she said, putting her hands on the side of his face. "As it's early, and sometimes things happen...do you mind if we wait to tell anyone just yet?"

Tobias studied her face and felt a soul piercing stab of tenderness. "It will be our little secret." he agreed, laying a hand back on her belly.

"Not so much a secret if you're going to continue to do that in front of people," Tris said, but she didn't try to move his hand. She liked the feel of it there, it made her feel safe and loved.

Tobias started to touch her again, letting his hand move between her legs, she was so wet there, melting like candle wax. He positioned himself at her entrance, she rose up to meet him, arching upward and opening herself even more to him. He surged into her warmth, joining them indelibly with one deep thrust. They were locked together, forming a whole, mated into one.

"I love all of you," Tobias said as he cupped her buttocks, lifting her, filling her, taking her again and again. From deep inside, from a closely protected place, an unfurling began, a glorious blossoming. It leaked out, then poured out, streaming forth in hungry waves. The tidal force surged through her, sweeping past everything.

"Tobias!" It was a cry of ultimate capitulation and they both knew it. He drove into her one more time, melding them, fusing their bodies and hearts and souls. He moved gently from her and laid on his back, and pulled her to his side as he gently rubbed her back lightly with his fingers. Tris raised her head and they kissed, and as she tried to pull him back on top of her, he stopped her.

"We're going to stay here until after tomorrow, then we're going to Paris until after the new year," Tobias said.

"I don't care where we go as long as we're together," Tris said.

"The three of us now," Tobias said as his hand slid protectively, lovingly over her belly.

"I'm also sure junior would love to go there as well," Tris said.

"Junior? So sure it's going to be a boy are you?" Tobias asked as his hand moved slightly over her belly.

"Wouldn't you like a junior?" Tris asked.

Tobias couldn't help the smile that broke over his face as he thought of them having a junior in their lives, "A junior or a little princess, as long as you're their mother."

"Their? How many would you like to have?" Tris asked.

"As many as you would like to have," Tobias answered truthfully, he would be just as happy with one as with five. If Tris wanted only one, then they would only have one, but with how they conceived this one, then either she would need to be on the pills again or he would have to be snipped. He didn't envy being snipped, but Tris would have to make the call on that issue.

"Let's start with one, and after one we'll decide, together," Tris said.

"Then you have yourself a partner," Tobias said.

"For life," Tris commented as she laid her head on his arm as they closed their eyes and started to drift off to sleep

*********PAGEBREAK******

Tris looked so beautiful, covered in sweat and panting. "You are so beautiful," Tobias whispered into her ear as he then kissed her cheek.

"Shut up. I look like death warmed over," she complained. He knew she didn't see what he did because she was in the middle of being torn apart.

"I love when you're all sweaty and panting, though."

"I may cut your cock off. Keep messing with me," she growled as another contraction took over.

The nurse passed behind Tobias to get some more towels and whispered, "You're not the first man to be given the snip-snip threats." Then she turned to his wife and said, "Oh darling, it's almost time and your husband is right. For a woman in labor you look gorgeous." Josie smiled at her thanking her with a blush.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are perfect." Tobias kissed her brow after wiping away the beads of perspiration. His poor wife was in the middle of delivering their baby, but he couldn't stop smiling. Maybe it was because he was nervous, or possibly due to being so damn happy. She was gorgeous to him even with her hair all messed up and threatening to Bobbitt him.

"We're ready to push," the doctor told her. She smiled at the doctor too but grunted and pushed hard. Tobias held her hand and leg, looking between her thighs. He could see the hair darkened with blood. His baby was coming any moment now. He turned to Tris, and said, "You're doing wonderful. Our baby is almost here." She squeezed his hand, pushed with all her might and little Thea was born.

A wail erupted then she was given to her mom. "Tobias, she's here and she's perfect," Tris cried, caressing her little face.

"Just like you," Tobias agreed, placing a kiss on her head then on their little angel's. The nurses took her and they finished cleaning up Tris. "You did so well."

"I'm sorry for threatening to cut your dick off earlier," she whispered.

"It's fine, love. I love you and the way you flashed me the day we met." He winked then twisted his hips, so she didn't grab his cock. The doctor laughed, and Tris shook her head. He still wasn't going to trust her just yet. He'd give it those six weeks.

The nurse finished up with the baby and turned to hand her to Tris, who then turned to Tobias. "I think she wants her Daddy to hold her." The nurse smiled and handed her to Tobias.

The staff cleaned the room, to give the new parents some time with their newborn. Tobias gently sat on Tris' side on the bed, holding their baby. They looked down at Thea's little face, her chubby little cheeks, her tiny fingers, which one grabbed one of Tobias'. "Thank you, Tris."

"For what?" She asked.

"For making me a Daddy. For Loving me. And more importantly, for being you." Tobias said as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"It was my pleasure…well literally." Tris said with a smirk.

Two people drawn to one another, falling in love with one another, found their happy ending.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
